Wonderful Unknown
by GypsyHope
Summary: Jane and Maura meet during their senior year in high school and become fast friends. Will friendship lead to something more, or will Jane deny her growing attraction to a very interested Maura? First attempt at Fanfic...so I hope it isn't too bad. Sorry for the short summary, not really sure how to go about it.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Unknown

Chapter 1- Something new

Maura Isles sat in her Anatomy class with her forehead resting in the palm of her hand. She attempted to read through her notes but quickly realized that there was too much going on around her. It was becoming a steady buzz in her brain. At this point, concentration was out of the question. Annoyed by all the adolescent chatter that surrounded her, she could feel the start of a headache beginning in her temples with a dull throb.

She let out a long, slow breath which caused her hair to flutter up and away from her face before falling back into her tired eyes. It tickled her nose, causing her to let out another puff of air in a feeble attempt to blow it out of her eyes. Without much thought she used her fingers to tuck the offending strand of blonde hair behind an ear.

Closing her eyes against the onslaught of constant stimulation, Maura tried to focus on anything except the noise that filled her ears. She knew it was her own fault she was in this place. She had begged her parents to let her spend her senior year at a public high school, thinking that the education in social interaction before she started college might be useful. Knowing that it had been her own choice didn't make it any easier however, especially since she hadn't spoken a word to anyone her own age since her arrival.

From across the room, Jane watched the new girl, Maura Isles, with interest. The blonde head was bowed in concentration and her eyes were closed. The early morning sun was streaming in through the window, highlighting the occasional burst of copper weaved within the golden locks that fell in gentle curls around bent shoulders. Jane couldn't force herself to look away. Deciding to indulge her curiosity, she took this opportunity to study the new girl unnoticed.

There was something different about this girl that had piqued Jane's interest. The way she dressed, the way she carried herself, and the way she spoke when addressed by their teacher were all unlike anything Jane had ever seen or heard before from her other classmates.

Jane knew that Maura was smart, like wicked smart. She had seen on many occasions the annoyed look that had crossed Maura's face when someone answered a question wrong, only to have the teacher turn to her for the right one.

Jane couldn't help but notice how lonely Maura looked though and for some reason it tugged at her heart. As she sat there quietly observing from across the room, she made the decision to get to know the lonesome girl.

With the flip of her wrist, Maura closed her notebook. Suddenly she felt a shiver move through her causing her look up. She had this funny feeling that she was being watched but it wasn't an uneasy sensation. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a girl from two rows over watching her carefully.

Dark brown eyes studied Maura's movements with an intense curiosity. Maura gazed back with the same intensity and then smiled shyly at the other girl. Although her face was partly obscured by the long, dark hair that hung around her broad shoulders in soft waves, Maura could see the small smile aimed in her direction.

The quiet moment was unexpectedly interrupted when the girl was accosted by a tall, lanky boy who had the same eyes and dark hair as her. It had happened so fast that Maura almost didn't feel the slight flutter in the pit of her stomach the instant their eyes met.

"Come on Jane…you gotta talk to Cindy for me." The dark haired boy bounced around his sister's desk.

"Jesus Frankie, go to class before you get detention and Ma finds some way to blame it on me." Jane reluctantly turned her attention away from Maura and towards her brother.

"Janie…you said you'd ask her if she wants to go out with me." Frankie leaned over Jane's desk. He looked over his sister's shoulder catching Maura's eye before giving her a wink and a smile. It caused Maura to blush a furious red at having been caught watching.

"Okay, okay Frankie." Jane said waving her hands in the air in defeat. "I'll talk to her this afternoon. Now get outta here!" She shoved him towards the door in an attempt to get him to leave. For some reason it pissed her off that he had focused his attention on the new girl. Something had shifted deep within Jane the minute her eyes had come into contact with Maura's.

She tried to casually look over at Maura and saw the blush that had colored the other girls face. She gave Maura a reassuring smile as she tried to shrug off the strange feeling that was fluttering around in her chest before turning back to Frankie.

"Yes, Mr. Rizzoli. Now that we have your love life in order, maybe, if it is alright with you, I can begin my class, minus one Rizzoli." Mr. Dennison, the teacher, stood at the front of the room with his hands on his hips. He gave Frankie his best glare, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. It was hard not to like the Rizzoli's and like most, he wasn't immune to theirs charms either.

Frankie looked wounded, then looked at Jane expectantly.

"Oh, you mean me, Mr. Dennison." He grinned broadly as he dramatically pointed to his own chest.

Everyone laughed except Jane and Maura.

"You're lucky that you're Jane's brother young man or I'd give you detention for a week." Mr. Dennison tried his best to smirk at Frankie, but failed miserably.

"Alright… alright." Frankie conceded. "Remember Jane…" he said as he gave an exaggerated bow as he backed out the door.

"Really…?" Jane muttered under her breath as she watched her brother finally leave. She sank lower in her chair trying to make herself less visible to everyone in the room allowing her long, dark hair to cover her face.

Mr. Dennison closed the door behind Frankie before proceeding towards the front of the room. As he passed Jane, he gave her a consoling pat on the back. "Brothers…gotta love them." He said with sympathy.

Jane rolled her eyes before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Can't live with them and Mom won't let me lose him in an enchanted forest." She said running her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Face it Jane, he would just charm the wicked witch into letting him go." Mr. Dennison laughed.

Watching the exchange with the utmost interest, Maura never took her eyes off of Jane. In the two weeks since school had started, she had caught glimpses of the dark haired girl she now knew was Jane Rizzoli, the Jane Rizzoli. She had heard that name spoken with respect and sometimes reverence as she walked the halls to her next class, but she had yet to understand why. Today was the first time she had been acknowledged by Jane. The feeling of excitement it had caused surprised her.

When class had finally started, Maura found it difficult to concentrate because her eyes kept going back to Jane. She didn't know why, but she felt as if they might have had a connection. Maybe this was someone she could be friends with, but how? She had no experience in initiating a casual conversation. She reminded herself that this was why she had wanted to go to public school in the first place. She wanted to make friends and have a social life like most kids her own age.

As Maura's thoughts wandered, the hour quickly came to an end. She was startled out of her reverie when Mr. Dennison placed her graded test down on the desk in front of her.

"Perfect score… nice job Miss Isles." He smiled down at her.

"Um, thank you sir." She managed to mumble as she slipped the test into her folder and started to put her things away in her bag.

"Jane, I need you to stay after. We need to talk." Mr. Dennison said standing over Jane's desk.

Maura was watching intently, trying to hear what was being said without it being obvious as she took her time gathering her things. She had hoped to maybe run into Jane and try to talk to her, but the more Jane talked to Mr. Dennison, the more upset she seemed to be getting.

"Come on Mr. Dennison. Help me out here!" Jane's anger was evident as her voice got louder.

"Like I told you before Jane…," he began, and then noticed Maura was still in the room. "Did you need something Miss Isles?"

"Um…," she stammered. "No sir." Jane was still looking down at her paper with a furrowed brow. Maura willed her to look up, but she didn't. "Sorry," she said turning to leave as quickly as her feet would carry her.

"Have a good rest of the afternoon then." Mr. Dennison said, turning his attention back to a very irate Jane.

Surrounded by four empty chairs, Maura sat at a small round lunch table feeling rather small in the large cafeteria. Eating her salad alone as she had every day since the first day of school, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She knew she was different. It was something that had been pointed out to her on a daily basis while she attended boarding school. Even her parents had, on more than one occasion, declared she needed to find a way to fit in. But fitting in wasn't something that came easy to Maura. It was much easier to find solace in her solitude then to try to pretend to be like everyone else.

As Jane entered the cafeteria, her eyes fell upon the lone figure of Maura. For some reason, her heart broke at the sight of the new girl eating her lunch alone.

She stood in the doorway contemplating whether she should do something, but was interrupted by strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. As she felt herself being lifted off of the ground, all thoughts of Maura escaped her mind.

Twisting around to see who was suicidal enough to hug her, let alone touch her, she was greeted by twinkling blue eyes. She smiled as a tall, blonde haired boy set her down, hugging her tightly.

"Steve! You're back!" Jane shouted as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, good as new…" He smiled at her as he let go to show her his wrist, flexing it from left to right. "I just wanted to say 'hi' on my way to class. See you this afternoon?"

"You bet!" Jane beamed at him as he turned to leave, waving at her as he headed down the hall. She watched as he disappeared in the crowded hallway as the second bell rang. The ringing of the bell drew her attention back to the cafeteria and to the person she had been thinking of before being interrupted.

As she scanned the room trying to locate Maura, she was disappointed to find the table that was once occupied was now empty.

"Damn…" She muttered under breath. "Next time..."

When the final bell rang releasing a crowd of teenagers into the halls, Maura was glad to see that she only had a few more feet to go before she was outside, away from the rush.

As she made her way past the throngs of people pressed together at their lockers, her mind began to wander. She wondered how she could feel so lonely when she was surrounded by so many people. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she felt less alone when she was by herself in her room at night.

Just as she was several steps from freedom, she felt something hard hit her in the back, knocking her into something else hard before she found herself on the ground.

"Damn…watch where the hell you're going." An angry voice said from above Maura, causing her to wince at the tone.

"Um…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." She said in a quiet voice as she gathered her books and book bag without looking up to see who the angry voice belonged to.

"Hey…," the angry voice seemed to soften. "I'm sorry…,"

Maura saw a hand extended towards her and tentatively took it. With strength she didn't expect, she was pulled to her feet and then she found herself face to face with Jane Rizzoli.

Maura didn't release the soft, warm hand that had helped her up as an unexpected heat radiated up her arm and right to the bottom of her stomach. She had to look up to meet the dark brown eyes that seemed to soften in an instant.

With a small gasp of surprise, Maura fumbled to let go of the hand that still held hers. Suddenly, she began to struggle with her books as well as her words.

"I think…maybe…someone bumped into me…causing me to bump into…you." She stuttered nervously.

"It's okay…I'm sorry I snapped at you." Jane smiled at Maura. She could see that Maura was flustered and wondered if Maura could see that she was too. "No harm, no foul."

They stood there looking at each other expectantly, each not knowing what to say next when Frankie rushed past them.

"Hey Frankie…," Jane shouted towards her brother. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't…gonna be late for practice…," he shouted back over his shoulder as he hurried by.

"Damn…sorry, I gotta go." Jane said as she pushed past a stunned Maura and ran after Frankie.

Maura stood stock still, blinking a few times before shaking her head. Jane's abrupt departure had left her felling empty all of a sudden. She wasn't quite sure how to process what had just happened, or if it had even happened at all.

When she finally came to her senses, she looked over her shoulder to see a fast moving Jane as she disappeared through the door at the end of the hall. As if on cue, another body slammed into her, knocking her into some lockers and thoughts of Jane flew from her mind. Pulling herself together, she took a deep breath and headed towards the freedom that awaited her outside the school walls.

"The guidance counselor called today." Constance, Maura's mother, stated as they sat down to dinner at the large dining room table.

"What did she want?" Maura asked taking a bite of her salmon without looking up.

"She wanted to know if you would be interested in doing some after school tutoring, and I would appreciate it you would look at me when I am speaking to you." Constance said with a sharp tone.

"Did she mention anyone in particular?" Maura looked up, curiosity clouding her hazel eyes. She tried to smile at her mother, but couldn't find it in herself.

"Apparently the star quarter back isn't doing so well in Anatomy and needs some help. Someone by the name of Rizzoli I believe she said." Constance didn't look at her as she waved her hand in a dismissive way as if she was trying to push the name away. She had noticed Maura's reclusive mood and it annoyed her.

Maura paused before she could take another bite of her salmon and stared at her mother. Her heart gave a small jolt at the mention of that name. Rizzoli was Jane's last name, but then the word 'quarterback' sank in. With a heavy sigh, Maura realized that it couldn't be Jane; therefore it must be her brother that needed help. Constance noticed a sudden flash of light behind Maura's hazel eyes before it was quickly extinguished. With a puzzled expression, she looked expectantly at Maura.

"A football player?" was all Maura could manage to say as she looked away towards the window and thought for a moment. An image of Frankie flashed before her eyes before being quickly replaced by Jane's dimpled smile.

"Well, I think it would be a good thing for you to do Maura. Maybe you'll make some friends." Her mother watched her with curiosity, wondering what the faraway look Maura had on her face was all about.

"Okay mother, if you think I should, then I will." Maura sighed resigning herself to the fact that she would do anything that her mother told her to.

"Good. The counselor said you should meet this Rizzoli person at the football field at 4:00 tomorrow."

"You already told her I would do it didn't you." Maura gave her mother a wary look. Her mother had already committed her to doing it; Maura realized that asking was merely a formality.

"Of course I did. I knew you would make the right choice dear." Her mother gave her small smile.

Maura sighed before she turned her attention back to her meal and continued eating her meal in silence.

"Maura…," Constance paused waiting for Maura to look up at her. "I hope that this will help you open up a little, maybe make some friends."

There was sincerity in the words that Maura was unaccustomed to, so she tried to smile as she silently nodded her head. There was only one person she wanted to get to know better and that was Jane Rizzoli. It was that thought that brought a genuine smile to her face for the first time that evening as she went back to eating her dinner under her mother's concerned gaze.

Maura sat on the bleachers watching the players run back and forth on the football field. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the band practicing on the other side of the field. Their brass instruments were shinning in the sun as they marched in formation, side by side in several long lines. The drums were loud and rhythmic and she didn't recognize the song they were playing.

She looked down at her watch and noted the time. It was already 4:30 and they didn't look like they were getting close to finishing. She fidgeted with her notebook hoping to make the time go by faster.

As she sat there thinking about her day, she felt disappointment well up inside of her. It seemed that any chance she had to speak to Jane had slipped past her all day. Jane hadn't looked her way in class at all and for some reason it had caused a knot to form in Maura's stomach. Lunch was the same, as she sat alone lost in her own thoughts.

She didn't see Jane any more the rest of the day and she sighed as she sat there on the bleachers watching the sun fall lower in the sky. She tried to bring her thoughts to the here and now, forcing herself to show interest in what was going on around her.

Her eyes scanned the field trying to find the quarterback, but to no avail. She couldn't tell the difference between any of them. They all looked the same. White pants, red jersey, red helmets and pads everywhere.

Maura's senses were being assaulted by too many sounds and smells. The band in the background, the coach shouting plays, the players shouting at each other. The smell of dirt and fresh cut grass hung heavy in the air. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different. She wasn't used to this much going on at once. She was much more comfortable in a museum, surrounded by the quiet of patrons silently observing.

The bleachers were dotted with groups of girls that were there to watch their boyfriends or secret crushes practice out on the field of expansive green before her. She began to feel uncomfortable and out of place as she wondered exactly why she was out there. Just as she was about to give up, she heard someone shout out 'Rizzoli'. She looked up to see who she presumed to be Frankie about to take his place on the field.

Her reaction took her by surprise. She hadn't really thought much of Frankie when she saw him in class earlier. He was tall, lean, and she could see the muscles in his forearms as he gripped the football. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember him being that much taller than anyone else.

She watched as strong hands held the ball tightly before releasing it in a straight line right into the hands of another player. It caused Maura to shiver with a new found excitement. She didn't know much about this game, but she knew Frankie was good, really good.

On the next play, Maura's eyes followed Frankie as he took the ball and pushed through an armored clad wall of red jerseys. She watched silently as play after play, Frankie passed or handed the ball off to someone. He took hit after hit, shaking each one off as if it were nothing. There was quiet strength, a grace even, about the way Frankie moved. Maura watched on with admiration, not being able to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched the tall, slender form walking across the field towards her. Other players were slapping him on the back and playfully shoving him. Maura felt her mouth suddenly go dry watching his long legs stride towards her with all the confidence of a star-quarter back, which he was. He had a swagger that commanded the attention of everyone. Watching his approach, she felt a flutter of anticipation in her stomach.

Maura's eyes lingered over Frankie's uniform, slim waist, and broad shoulders. There was something mesmerizing about the way he stood there in front of her, head cocked to the side as if to see her better through the helmet he was still wearing. As he unbuckled the chin strap and pulled off his helmet, Maura watched as thick, long, black hair cascaded down a strong back. With wide eyes, Maura recognized the dimpled smile of Jane Rizzoli.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the interest in this story. I will do my best to update every Sunday…I hope. Now on with the show…

Chapter 2: Study Date?

"Hey, you're Maura, right?" Jane ran her slender fingers through her sweaty, tangled hair as she looked up at the honey blonde sitting in the bleachers above her. Casually holding her helmet under one arm, she tilted her head to one side to avoid the light that was filtering over Maura's shoulders.

Maura was astonished by the striking beauty that stood in front of her. Long, midnight black hair framed the chiseled features of a Greek Goddess or at least what Maura would expect a Greek Goddess to look like. Dark eyes gazed at her from behind long lashes, rendering Maura momentarily speechless. She was afraid to blink, fearful that Jane would suddenly disappear and be replaced with Frankie.

Jane couldn't help but smile crookedly at Maura's reaction. She had seen realization set in those wide eyes when she took her helmet off and it amused her. Jane was used to surprising people, but there was something different in the way that Maura was regarding her. Jane felt pleasant warmth wash over her at the look she was receiving.

Drinking in the tall, fit figure that stood in front of her, Maura's gaze slowly moved from bottom to top until she was met with a pair of inquisitive brown eyes. She cleared her throat in an attempt to cover up her blatant ogling.

"Earth to Maura…" Jane waved her hand in front of Maura's dazed stare.

"Sorry," Maura began, blinking a few times before she continued. "I wasn't expecting…it's just…I was expecting your brother."

"Yeah…?" Jane gave Maura a dazzling smile. "Well, I guess you got me instead. I hope that's okay?"

Maura's heart almost stopped. That smile filled with bold confidence was all Maura saw for a moment, causing her to suddenly look away shyly.

Only minutes earlier she had been watching Jane run around on the field thinking she was Frankie, thinking _she_ was a _he_. She had been admiring that strong body as not so innocent thoughts floated through her head. Now, Jane stood in front of her, commanding Maura's attention. When her eyes finally focused back on Jane, she felt a shiver run through her from head to toe.

"Um…yes. It is more than okay…," Maura blushed as she realized the implication of her words.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll meet you in the library in fifteen minutes." Jane said with a wink as she turned towards the girl's locker room feeling a confidence she couldn't quite place. She looked over her shoulder, smiling again at a flustered Maura.

Maura felt, yet again, another blush creep across her face as she watched Jane's retreating figure. She was feeling that same flutter in her stomach as before. A jolt of desire, followed by a sudden sense of confusion had Maura fumbling to gather her books with shaking hands.

When Jane looked back over her shoulder she gave Maura a roguish grin. Maura suddenly felt as if she couldn't catch her breath. Was it that smile, that body, or that sexy wink that had turned Maura's world upside down in an instant?

Maura fidgeted nervously as she waited for Jane in the all too large, almost empty library. Sitting at a long table, she began setting out her books, notebooks, and pens. She felt a slow calm wash over her at the familiarity of the things that were laid out in front of her. Surrounded by quiet, wrapping itself comfortably around her, she sighed contently.

Knowing she was in her element, Maura sat in satisfied silence. But even though she felt slightly relaxed, something kept nagging at her thoughts. She kept replaying that moment on the football field when she realized that it was Jane standing in front of her.

Jane, in all her glory, was wearing her white padded pants and red jersey looking every bit the star football player. Maura had stared at her long enough to even note the grass stains on the skin tight pants. Jane was really a football player. Not only was she a football player, she was the quarterback. This turn of events had been a pleasant surprise for Maura, a very pleasant one indeed.

Running her fingers through her hair, Maura pushed a few strands away from her eyes. She then rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. The sun had dropped lower in the sky, causing the shadows to creep across the trees that lined the front entrance to the library. As she sat there, shrouded in pockets of shade and sun, she didn't notice as Jane entered.

Standing in the doorway, Jane quietly observed Maura. She was sitting in the late afternoon setting sun as it streamed through the windows. The light reflected off of Maura's honey, blonde hair causing Jane to have the sudden urge to feel those beautiful, sun –kissed locks slipping through her fingers. She shook her head in an attempt to dismiss the impulsive desire that crept into the forefront of her thoughts.

As Jane started towards Maura, she noticed the deep look of concentration on Maura's face. It caused her to pause, allowing a moment of quiet reflection. There was something about the small blonde that had captured Jane's interest, something Jane couldn't quite identify.

She watched as Maura ran her hands through her hair again, before tucking the long strands behind an ear. Her eyes however were still hidden by the shadows that slipped in past the light causing Jane to frown momentarily. It wasn't until the light pushed the shadows away from Maura's eyes that Jane caught a glimpse of the light hazel, mixed with the barest hint of green.

Jane struggled to catch her breath for a moment as she watched sunlight touch the fair skin of Maura's cheek. A tingling sensation spread across her fingertips as she wondered how soft that skin would feel if she were to reach out and touch Maura. She tried to push away the strange feelings that kept coming up when she looked at the other girl. In an attempt to show some semblance of control, she skipped across the room and jumped into the seat opposite from Maura's.

Maura jolted with a start looking up at Jane. Long, unruly hair was pulled back into a ponytail revealing the magnificence that was Jane Rizzoli. Taking in the dark eyes, high cheekbones and perfectly arched eyebrows, Maura realized that Jane was perhaps _the_ most beautiful person she had ever seen. A t-shirt with the name of some rock band that Maura had never heard of revealed tan, muscular arms and a pair of faded Levis and Chuck Taylors rounded out the casual ensemble.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Jane said, slightly breathless.

Jane's energy radiated off of her in waves and Maura could feel herself being carried away.

"No, um….I guess I was just lost in thought." Maura shook her head to try to drive her earlier thoughts from her mind.

Jane studied Maura for a minute like she wasn't sure what she should say next. She had noticed the way Maura had been looking at her earlier, as if she were memorizing every detail before her eyes. A small smile crept across her lips as she realized she like it.

"Okay…" Jane said, turning serious. "What can you do to help me with this?" She patted her Anatomy book.

"Well, first thing we need to do is talk about your study habits." Maura began as casually as she could. "Would you say that you spend an appropriate time studying?"

"Define appropriate." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Every day…" Maura stated, slightly exasperated.

"Come on Maura…I've got football practice every day." Jane leaned back in her chair to give Maura a pathetic look.

"Hmm…I see. So that would be a "no"." Maura eyed Jane disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay. What do I need to do?" Jane sighed, feeling suitably chastised, not at all liking the look she was getting.

"I would suggest that the first thing we do is set up a regimented plan of study. Make an outline of the next chapter, make vocabulary cards, and then highlight your weaknesses. And study… every day!"

Jane leaned forward and put her arms on the table in front of her and took a deep breath. She knew what she needed to do and was willing to try anything Maura suggested.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?"

"I am glad to see that you are so anxious Jane." Maura said, excitement tingeing her words. She was starting to feel more at ease as their conversation moved towards something she knew well.

"You have no idea Maura." Jane said pulling out a notebook and some pens from her book bag. "If I don't pass the next test, I can't play in the first game. It's my first game as a senior."

Maura could see the hurt and worry in Jane's eyes.

"Don't worry Jane. I'll do everything I can to help you." Maura gave her a small smile. "I guess we should start by reading the next chapter. Then we can talk about it while we outline it together."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane said opening her book. She leaned over to read before looking across the table at Maura. "Thanks for your help Maura."

"You're welcome Jane." Maura smiled at her over the top of her text book, feeling the sincerity of Jane's words wash over like a balm.

Having already read ahead to the end of the unit, Maura took this time to study Jane's face. Jane was intently reading, her brow furrowed and her mouth set in a grim line. Gone was that radiating smile punctuated by dimples, replaced with a look of stern concentration.

Maura noticed something different about the Jane that sat here in the library across from her. It wasn't the same Jane that had swaggered off the football field full of cocky confidence. This Jane didn't have the same level of self-assurance. She seemed vulnerable, maybe a little lost and here she was asking for Maura's help. While she was lost in thought again, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately, she realized that Jane was watching her.

Maura had that look on her face again and Jane stopped reading to watch. Here they had just met, but Jane already recognized that pensive look on Maura's face. It was one that she had worn earlier that day and Jane could sense the deep thoughts that were going through Maura's mind. She wasn't sure what it meant yet, but she knew Maura was lost somewhere in that big brain of hers.

"You done already…?" Jane ventured to pull Maura out of thought.

"Um, yeah…. I've already read it." She felt the warmth of a blush spread across her cheeks at this admission. She wasn't sure why she always felt embarrassed by the fact that she was a fast reader and always skipped ahead.

"You must be a regular Poindexter." Jane smirked, causing Maura to frown at her. "I'm just kidding Maura." Jane reached over and gave Maura's hand a light pat.

"It's okay." Maura tried not to look hurt as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"No. It's not okay. I'm sorry." Jane's earnestness was evident in her eyes. The look Maura had given her pained her for some reason.

"It's just… when I was away at boarding school, the kids used to call me Maura-the- bora."

"Not really nice friends or original for that matter." Jane said with a frown. She felt a flush of anger towards those people that had hurt Maura.

"I don't think they were going for originality Jane…and they weren't really friends."

"When I was little, I was kinda pudgy…um…you know, I had some baby fat. The kids used to call me Roly Poly Rizzoli…" Jane leveled her gaze at Maura, not entirely sure why she was sharing this bit of heavily guarded information.

"Wow, on the originality scale, I would put that kind of high. Although I am not quite sure I understand how you got that name."

"Aw, you know how kids are Maura. What can I say…I started playing sports…hit my growth spurt…and here I am today." Jane waved her hands over herself as if illustrate her point.

"And quite a growth spurt it must have been." Maura eyes twinkled mischievously as she openly appraised Jane's figure.

"Yeah, well…ya know…" Jane mumbled as her cheeks flushed a bright red. Her embarrassment was followed by a slight thrill when she saw the look in Maura's eyes. She tried to look anywhere but at Maura. "Didn't your friends stick up for you?"

"I've never really had many friends…, any friends really." Maura looked away trying to hide the sadness she was feeling again. "It's okay though…I really am quiet odd…,"

Jane was quiet for a minute as she silently contemplated her next move, not really listening to Maura's ramblings.

"Well," she said slamming her book shut suddenly making a decision, surprising Maura with her abrupt movement. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, starting with me. Consider this the beginnings of a beautiful friendship." She jumped up, extending her hand towards Maura. "Let's get outta here."

"Um…okay…," Maura said as she hesitantly took Jane's hand feeling herself being pull up from her chair.

They ended up a small neighborhood pizza place that seemed to be overflowing with teenagers and video games. Maura felt Jane take her hand as they weaved their way through the chaotic jumble of bodies that littered the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She wasn't quite sure why Jane had felt it necessary until she felt herself being jostled back and forth in the crowd. Her relaxed grip suddenly turned into a tight hold as she tried to keep up with Jane.

"Come on…Frankie works here after school. He always gives me extra toppings and all the soda I can drink." Jane tugged Maura along behind her. When she felt Maura stop, she looked over her shoulder to see Maura was deep in thought again. "What?"

"Oh Jane, pop has a very high amount of calories, mostly from sugar. It also increases your insulin levels and can lead to diabetes, not to mention the phosphoric acid and caffeine can cause loss of calcium in effect weakening your bones…," Maura rambled, causing Jane to give her a bewildered look as she reached to hold the door open. "Um…well…it's true. And carbonation will leave you thirstier…" She stopped when she saw Jane roll her eyes as she felt herself being gently shoved her into the crowded pizza joint.

Maura wasn't sure what to say or do. Her senses were in overdrive again. The sounds and smells were overwhelming. She was used to the quiet, solitude of her parents structured home. In the distance she could hear a song being played on what she could only presume was a jukebox, the neon lights catching her eye from across the room. Several people she recognized from school were huddled around the bright box, shoving money into a slot and pressing buttons. A small smile played across her lips as she watched.

As her eyes scanned the crowded room, she saw several pinball machines and video games against a back wall slightly hidden from view by the groups of people surrounding them. The sounds carried over to her, as did the smell of fresh baked pizza dough. Her eyes were wide as she tried to take in everything around her. Jane couldn't help but smile at the wonder that lite up Maura's face.

It seemed as if they were the center of attention as they made their way through the crowd. Jane let go of Maura's hand, instantly missing the warm contact. She pointed towards a booth in the back, away from the loud beeps and blips of the video games and Maura nodded her acknowledgement a she followed.

Feeling several sets of eyes on her, Maura wasn't sure if people were watching her or if they were watching Jane. She noticed that Jane was recognized by almost everyone who looked their way. Jane nodded curtly towards several people who waved at her or shouted out her name, but she never gave them her full attention.

Maura wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or excited by the attention that followed them with curiosity as they crossed the room. It was as if everything had come to a pause as the question "who is with Jane Rizzoli" filled the room.

Taking the seat opposite from Jane, Maura continued to be distracted by everything around her. It was all so new and she didn't want to miss a thing.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Jane patted Maura's arm to get her attention. She hadn't noticed that Frankie was standing over them waiting patiently for their order.

"Um…fresh sliced tomatoes, basil…"Maura began then stopped when she noticed both Frankie and Jane looking at her in awe.

"Make it a double pepperoni Frankie and two sodas." Jane said giving Maura a raised eyebrow daring her say anything.

"Got it..." He wrote it down in his little pad of paper. He hesitated for a moment before leaning against the table. "Please tell me you talked to Cindy?"

Jane looked up at him for the first time since he had arrived at the table. She leaned back in her seat, lacing her fingers together behind her head. Taking her time to contemplate her answer, she winked at Maura before answering.

There it was again, that sexy wink.

"Yeah, I did." She gave Frankie a smirk.

"And…?" He pleaded leaning down so he was eye level with his sister.

"What did she say? Let me think…" Jane tapped her head, pretending she was thinking.

"Come on Janie!" He whined. In an effort to get her answer quicker, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her.

Shrugging out of his grip, she smiled that full, dazzling smile.

"She said she'd love to go out with you, but you need to ask her out yourself. That's where I draw the line." She waved her hands in the air, drawing an invisible line. "See…line drawn…now go get our pizza."

"Thanks sis." Frankie smiled, giving her a good natured slap on the back. "I owe ya."

Jane gave an exaggerated cough and leaned forward on the table to say something to Maura, but she stopped when she saw that Maura was watching Frankie walk away with the utmost curiosity highlighting her hazel eyes. A strange smile played across Maura's lips prompting Jane to wonder if they were as soft as they looked. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady the nervous energy that seemed to course through her whenever she looked at Maura. The strange thoughts that accompanied that nervous energy didn't help either.

Maura couldn't help but notice that Jane and Frankie not only had the same dark, intense eyes, but also had the same dazzling, dimpled smile.

"What's that goofy grin for?" Jane asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"You look alike, especially your smiles." Maura said. "Is he your only sibling?"

"Nah, I have another brother named Tommy. He's only fourteen though."

"How old is Frankie?"

"He's sixteen. We have a year and a half between us." Jane had a strange thought that maybe Maura liked Frankie and for some reason it pissed her off immensely, but she pushed that thought down as she tried to smile casually. "How 'bout you? Have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Jane smirked again.

"No you don't. It's very lonely." Maura said, her hazel eyes turning dark with an overwhelming sadness.

"Yeah, I suppose….but when you find your underwear in the freezer; maybe you'd change your mind." Jane rolled her eyes, hoping to make Maura laugh.

"They really did that to you?" The question was almost whispered, laced with shock and disbelief.

"Among other things…but I always get even." Jane grinned back at Maura.

Maura laughed light heartedly, relaxing for the first time. There was something about Jane that made her feel comfortable. Something that Maura couldn't quiet put her finger on. She had never felt an instant connection to anyone this strong before. Not to mention the fact that every time Jane smiled at her, she felt her world brighten.

Letting her eyes wander around the room, she noticed that everyone had gone back to whatever it was they were doing before their arrival. Maura suddenly had a strange feeling of normalcy. Sitting in this place, surrounded by her peers was normal. When she looked back at Jane, she was met with a questioning set of brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about Maur?" Jane asked.

"Can I ask you a question Jane?"

"Sure." Jane answered, slightly apprehensive.

"Why are you taking Anatomy? Surely there are other classes that wouldn't put you at risk of missing your games."

Before Jane could answer, Frankie dropped their pizza on the table. It hit the surface with a resounding thud, surprising both Jane and Maura.

"Here ya go…enjoy." He smiled down at them both but then he paused for a minute.

"What the hell Frankie?" Jane threw him an annoyed look. If looks could kill, she would have one less brother.

"You haven't introduced me to your new friend." He smiled at Maura, dark eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Maura….Frankie, Frankie…Maura." Jane said picking up a piece of pizza.

"Hey, I suppose you're gonna help keep our quarterback in the game." He gave Jane a small shove causing her drop a pepperoni in her lap.

"Real smooth Frankie." Jane wiped the offending pepperoni away from her jeans, gathering napkins to blot at what would surely turn into a grease stain.

"I intend to do my best. Do you play on the team too?" Maura asked.

"You betcha. Someone's gotta to watch Jane's back." He beamed at his sister, pride evident in his smile.

Frankie gave Maura an exaggerated bow before heading back behind the counter.

"Seriously…? Where were we...?" Jane wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, you asked why I was taking Anatomy. Well, I want to be a homicide detective for the Boston Police Department. I was told that a strong background in biology and anatomy would help me, not to mention it is a pre-requisite for the junior college I applying to. So there you have it."

"A police officer…?" Maura asked as she placed a piece of pizza on her plate. She picked up her knife and fork only to stop when she realized she was being scrutinized.

Jane arched an eyebrow at her and shook her head.

"Really Maura…? Put the knife and fork down."

"Why Jane…?" Maura looked confused, still holding the offending utensils.

"You have to use your hands to eat pizza. Like this." Jane illustrated by picking her piece up and folding it over and taking a bite. "See?" The expression on Maura's face was priceless and Jane almost choked. "What?" She asked as she continued to chew around a mouthful of pizza.

"My hands…? They might be dirty." She looked at her hands. "Did you know that there are approximately 1,500 germs per square centimeter on the human hand consisting of about 150 different types of bacteria?"

Jane stopped mid bite and looked at Maura, her eyes as big as saucers. She swallowed her bite of pizza and put the slice down on her plate.

"Really….? Way to ruin a nice pizza." Jane said wiping her greasy hands on a napkin.

"Sorry Jane. Is this the way you do it?" Maura tried to smile as she picked up the slice of pizza and folded it over, taking a bite. She wanted to do whatever she could to feel like a normal teenager and she figured that following Jane's lead would be a good start. Jane smiled as she picked her piece up, continuing to eat.

"Um…Maura, do you do that often?" Jane gave her a sideways glance as she posed the question.

"Do I do what often?" A puzzled looked crossed Maura's face.

"You know…just randomly spout off weird facts and stuff…?" Jane asked with a small smile.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I've been known to ramble from time to time. I didn't mean to…sometimes when I get nervous…I…"

"No, no…don't apologize. I didn't mean anything by it." Jane tried to back pedal, essentially stopping Maura from rambling on. "I guess I just didn't know how smart you are. Anyway I think it's kind of cute…" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she had let slip. "Um, in a kinda nerdy way…" She quickly added.

Maura watched Jane struggle with her words as yet again another blush bloomed across her cheeks. This was the second time that Jane had blushed in her presence, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them.

"Homicide… huh?" Maura asked deciding it was time to change the subject. "Why… ?"

"Well," Jane thought for a second as she set her pizza down again preparing herself for the long story.

"There was a family that lived next door to us when I was a kid. I was pretty good friends with their daughter, Becky. We used to do everything together back then. I guess I was about seven or eight." Jane paused as if she was trying to remember, a wistful expression on her face.

"Anyway… one night the police showed up at their house and my parents went over. I wanted to go, but they made me stay home to watch my brothers." She nodded in Frankie's direction before taking a shaky breath. "I could see outside the kitchen window and into their living room. Becky and her mom were crying and so was my mom. My dad looked really upset while he talked to a uniformed police officer."

Jane paused, giving herself a moment to rein in her emotions. She saw the concerned look Maura was giving her and tried to smile. For just a brief moment she closed her eyes as the images passed through her mind.

"I stood there for almost two hours watching their lives unravel in front of me. I knew what ever had happened was bad. Becky came to the window and I could see her looking out. There were tears running down her face and she seemed so alone in that moment." Jane shivered before continuing. "I don't know if she ever saw me watching, but I wanted to run to her, put my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright." Jane stopped and took a deep breath, biting back the bitter tone her voice had taken. "Of course everything wasn't alright."

Maura reached across the table and put her hand on Jane's hand. Maura's warmth brought a comfort that Jane had never known she had craved until that moment.

"What happened Jane?"

"Her dad was killed by a mugger on his way home from the grocery store." Jane all but whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. "Some asshole killed him for twenty dollars."

"Oh, Jane, that's terrible." Maura tried to search Jane's eyes for what to say next. In the short time they had known each other; Maura found that she was able to read so much in Jane's dark eyes. Deciding that silence was needed, she allowed Jane to continue uninterrupted.

"Well, needless to say, they never caught the son of a bitch." Jane's sadness turned to conviction, her dark brown eyes became passionate. "I decided that day that I wanted to do something to help. I didn't want any more families to have to go through what I saw that day. The man who killed Becky's dad was still out there…is still out there for all I know. A week after her dad was murdered, her mother packed everything up and they moved. I never found out where. Anyway, that year a police officer came to our school to talk for career day and I knew that was what I wanted to do."

"Well, I think that is a very noble thing." Maura gave Jane a small smile.

"Okay…enough of this heavy shit." Jane said switching gears so suddenly that Maura's eyes widened at the sudden change. "Tell me, what are your plans after graduation?" Jane's intense eyes turned soft again as she tried to smile back. She allowed her memories to fade into the background as she focused her attention on Maura.

"Medical School…" Maura was still slightly stunned. She was in awe of Jane's sudden change in mood. She had witnessed a kaleidoscope of emotions in the short time they had spent together. She concluded that Jane wasn't one to let her guard down. It was then that she realized she needed to tread lightly, especially since she found herself extremely attracted to the beautiful brunette.

"Well, I could have guessed that." Jane's smile was wide and full of wonder. "Very ambitious and… might I add… noble as well."

Just as Maura was about to respond, they were interrupted by a tall, muscular, dark haired boy who slid into the booth next to Jane, forcing her to move over. This sudden movement pulled Jane's hand out from underneath Maura's. Maura immediately missed the warmth and comfort.

"You look hot Jane." The boy leaned close to Jane, giving her a hungry look.

"Jesus Giovanni, get outta here." Jane said, shoving him out of the booth.

"So when are ya gonna go out with me?" his eyes raked over Jane in a way that made Maura flush with anger or was it jealousy?

"Uh, how 'bout never!" Jane said, giving the boy a sideways look, her dark eyes flashing with her annoyance.

"Well, you're not just any-body." He smirked.

"Um…do you mind? You interrupted our conversation…" Maura surprised herself when the words came out of her mouth.

Giovanni looked at Maura, noticing her for the first time. "You look hot, how 'bout you and me get to know each other better?" He smiled down at her.

"I think you mean you and I…" Maura began to ramble.

"Whatever…how 'bout _we_ get better acquainted…" He leaned down on the table so he was eye level with a very flustered Maura. Taking this as a sign of interest, he reached over to brush a strand of hair away from Maura's eyes. "Ouch!" He cried as a Jane's strong hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could reach his intended destination. Shooting her an angry look, he pulled back, rubbing his sore wrist. "What the hell Rizzoli?"

"Get outta here Giovanni, no one here is interested." Jane gave Maura a questioning arch of an eyebrow and Maura shook her head, feeling a sudden rush of relief.

"Alright, alright..." He said giving up. "See you on the field tomorrow Rizzoli." He smirked at her.

"Yeah…? Bring it on Giovanni…" Jane shouted at the retreating figure.

"Oh, I will…" Giovanni answered back as he disappeared in the crowded room.

"What a total jerk." Jane said slamming her left fist into the palm of her right hand.

"Totally..." Maura gave her a wide grin causing them both to laugh.

"Hey Janie," Frankie shouted from the counter. "Ma called and wants you to come home to get dinner started while she takes Tommy to soccer practice."

"Really…?" Jane said under her breath. "I guess I gotta go, duty calls." She gave Maura a shrug as she climbed out of the booth.

"Yeah, I really need to head home too."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and outline that chapter tonight and then we can go over its finer points tomorrow, say about the same time as today."

"Sure, that will be just fine." Maura stood up and gathered her things. She stopped and watched Jane as gathered her things as well. "Thanks Jane."

"Thanks for what?" Jane looked confused.

"For being my friend…" Maura smiled shyly.

"Any time..." Jane winked at Maura and then smiled that dazzling Rizzoli smile, dimples and all. "See you tomorrow."

And there it was again, that damn sexy wink that made Maura feel week at the knees.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry this is a day late, editing took a bit longer than I expected. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this…I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Kind of nice

The week went by quickly, too quickly for Maura. Saturday afternoon found her sitting alone in the den, legs tucked under her, comfortably reading. It was her weekend ritual, something she looked forward to every weekend that is until today.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned back into the soft leather couch she was sitting on. It was her favorite spot to curl up and read. She closed her eyes and thought back over her week with Jane. They had spent every day after school together, almost always ending up at the small pizza place where Frankie worked. Her thoughts carried her back to one such day as she remembered insisting that Jane eat something green with their greasy pizza.

"_Jane, I must insist that we have something green with our meal today." Maura tried to interject as Jane ordered their food. _

"_Really…? You're kidding right?" Jane looked over at Maura with a scowl on her face._

"_No, I'm not kidding. Since we have been coming here, I think I have eaten more pizza in the last week than I have in my entire life. I think we should have a balanced meal for once."_

"_O-kay…" Jane got a mischievous glint in her dark eyes before turning back to a waiting Frankie. "Add some green olives…"_

_Frankie nodded as he turned around, trying to hide his smile. _

"_Jane, you know very well I meant something like a salad." Maura crossed her arms, glaring at Jane. _

"_I don't do salads Maura…" Jane mimicked Maura, glaring back._

"_Yes, well… be that as it may, olives will do… for today. You know, there are many benefits to olives Jane…" Maura started to ramble._

"_Uh oh…" Jane rolled her eyes. "Here we go…" Throwing her arms up, she leaned back in her seat to settle in for a long speech._

"_Really Jane, must you be so dramatic? I was simply stating that green olives have many benefits such as eliminating excess cholesterol in the blood, playing an important role in maintaining the immune system and they contain oleic acid which helps to protect the heart. Oh and they contain vitamin E which is wonderful for your skin." Maura's voice was filled with excitement._

"_I'm not going to rub the olives on my face Maura." Jane deadpanned._

"_I do believe you are being audacious Jane."_

"_Are you using your big words to say that I am being a smart ass?" Jane leaned over the table. Leveling her gaze, she tried to look intimidating. It didn't work._

"_You never cease to surprise me Jane. And yes, but I am not at all comfortable with that kind of language." _

"_What…smart ass?" Jane tilted her head to the side to study Maura for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I am though…ya gotta admit." _

_The laughter that erupted from both of them startled Frankie as he approached their table with their drink refills._

"_Girls…" he sighed as he set their glasses down. Rolling his eyes, he left a snickering Jane and Maura behind to get back to work._

"_You know Jane; olives are also prized for their aphrodisiac properties." Maura said as she watched Jane take a drink from her glass. _

_Jane choked on the liquid as it hit the back of her throat, coughing and sputtering while Maura smirked at her. There was a playful sparkle to the hazel eyes that watched her with a curiosity that had Jane turning bright red. _

"Maura dear, you have a phone call…" Constance's voice drifted towards Maura, not quite reaching through her thoughts. "Maura…?" She tried again.

Blinking back the memory that had her smiling thoughtfully, Maura finally looked over her shoulder at her mother. Constance stood in the doorway holding a cordless phone in her hand. Holding the phone up, she nodded towards it as if to emphasize what she had said earlier.

"Phone…? For me…?" Her mouth dropped open in bewilderment.

"I do wish you would pay attention when I am talking to you dear." Constance set the phone down next to Maura. "And please, close your mouth…you look like a fish out of water."

Maura picked up the phone, nodding at her mother as she left the room. She held the phone in her hand for a moment as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. No one called her, ever. It felt heavy as she brought it to her ear to find out who was on the other end.

"Hello?" Maura shyly inquired.

"Hey Maur…whattca up too?" Jane answered.

"Oh, hi Jane." Maura smiled into the phone. She shivered at the low throaty sound of Jane's voice. She hadn't noticed how deep it was until now. "I was just reading."

"Trying to stay ahead of the curve by reading ahead?" Jane chuckled.

"Um, no…I was just rereading Jane Eyre."

"You mean you're reading that for fun?" Jane's voice raised an octave at her surprise.

"It's one of my favorite books Jane. I've read it many times." Maura said uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, um…okay. That's cool…" Jane said softening her voice as she realized Maura was feeling uncomfortable and it was her fault. "So what else do you do for fun?"

"Oh, I love the symphony and the ballet." Maura smiled into the phone. "I especially enjoy going to the museum, maybe you could come with me sometime."

"Not really my thing, but um…" Jane had detected the hopeful sound of Maura's voice and didn't want to disappoint her. "But yeah, maybe…"

"What about you Jane? What do you do for fun?"

"You mean besides pound on my brothers?" Jane joked. "I guess go to games, movies, maybe bowl a game or two…you know, just hang out."

"Sounds like fun." Maura's voice had a wistfulness to it that had Jane frowning on the other end of the phone. She couldn't help but wonder if Maura had done any of those things.

"Hey, if I hadn't promised Frankie and Tommy I'd go with them and my pop to the Red Sox game…" Her voice trailed off as she pondered what she was trying to say.

"Sounds like you have a nice day planned. Red Sox…are they some sort of football team?"

"Really Maur? The Red Sox are a baseball team…_the_ baseball team…Boston's professional baseball team…my favorite team…" Jane sounded exasperated.

"I know baseball Jane. That's the game where a bunch of testosterone laden men run around in a circle after hitting a grapefruit sized ball with a stick…right?"

"Um…you're kidding me right?" Jane hesitated, waiting for Maura to answer. When she was met with only silence, she let out a huff of air that had Maura chuckling at the impatience she could hear on the other end of the phone. "First of all, it's a baseball diamond, not a circle. Secondly the ball is more the size of an orange…this isn't softball for crying out loud. And the ball is hit with a bat…not a stick." Jane's impatience was radiating through the receiver.

"It really is much too easy to rile you up over your love of sports Jane." Maura tried to reign in her teasing. "I do know all of those things about baseball, although I am not much of fan. I suppose that could be because I've never seen a game myself."

"You've never been to a game before?" Jane sounded shocked.

"Nope…I've never even seen one on television."

"Then I shall make it my life's mission to educate you on the finer points of professional baseball, concentrating on being a Red Sox fan of course." Determination laced Jane's words, causing Maura to try to hold back another bout of laughter.

"Of course…" Maura said through her growing smile.

"It's settled…I am going to take you to a game at Fenway Park…"

"I look forward to it." Maura said, meaning every word.

"I can't wait, we'll have Fenway Franks and pizza…I'll show you the Green Monster, Pesky's Pole, Duffy's cliff…" Jane rambled on and for the first time Maura felt what it must be like for Jane to listen to her go about stuff.

"If I must…"

"Yeah, um…" Jane paused, clearing her throat. "I'll check with my pop. He gets tickets all the time."

Maura couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Jane's mood, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Hey, Maur…you don't have to sit through practice every day if sports aren't your thing." Jane's voice sounded small and far away to Maura's ears.

"Well, I rather enjoy spending time outside with autumn just around the corner." Maura wasn't sure what to say next, knowing she had to choose her words carefully. "I really like to watch you Jane. You're very good you know."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Jane didn't sound convinced.

"I may not know much about football, but what I do know is that you are the best player out on that field. Your athletic prowess, confidence, and natural leadership ability are just a few of the attributes that you lend to your team. Not to mention you wear that costume well…um I mean with pride." Maura tried to cover up her mistake quickly.

"It's a uniform and thanks." Jane sighed, not sure what to make of what Maura had let slip. "I like having you there. It's like I have my own cheering section. 

"I will always be here to cheer for you Jane." The sincerity in Maura's voice caused Jane to falter slightly as she took a shaky breath.

"Maybe you to wear a cheerleader outfit sometime." Jane joked, not really realizing the proposition she had just laid out for Maura.

Maura thought for a moment, not quite sure what she should say. She knew Jane hadn't meant anything by what she had said, but for some reason Maura thought she might use this opportunity to test the waters where Jane was concerned. She wondered how far she could take it, or how far Jane would let her. With an evil grin, she decided to go for it.

"I suppose that could be arranged…as long as I get to be on top…"

Maura's words hit Jane like a punch to the stomach taking her breath away. Fear, excitement, and warmth spread through her like a wild fire.

"Of the pyramid that is…" Having heard Jane's sudden intake of breath, Maura decided she had made her point.

Before Jane could say anything, Frankie picked up the phone somewhere in the Rizzoli house interrupting the silence that had overtaken them both.

"Hey dork…pop said the train is leaving the station and if you don't get your butt in gear, you're gonna get left behind." He paused for moment. "Hey, who ya talkin' to anyway?"

"Hi Frankie…" Maura said, not sure what to say next, if anything at all.

"Hey Maura..." Maura could hear someone talking to Frankie in the distance. "Come on Janie…time to go…"

Silence again greeted them when Frankie slammed the phone down in his haste. For the first time since they had started talking on the phone, it was an uncomfortable silence and Maura started to regret her boldness thinking maybe she have scared Jane away.

"I guess I gotta go. I'll see you Monday Maura. Have a good rest of the weekend…kay?" All of Jane's usual bravado had been replaced with a quiet shyness. "Will you still come to practice?" Her voice wavered as if she were afraid of Maura's answer.

"Of course I'll be there." Maura said with conviction, knowing Jane needed to hear her confidence. "You have a good weekend too. I hope your Blue Sox win tonight."

"Red Sox Maur…" A much more comfortable Jane said and Maura could tell she was smiling. "Later alligator…"

Maura looked at the phone in her hand as the dial tone rang back at her, a big smile on her face.

"That is a mighty big smile on your face Maura…who were you talking to?" Constance asked, making her presence known.

"Oh…" The smile got bigger as Maura set the phone down. "That was my friend, Jane."

"That's nice dear…" Constance said with the nod of her head. "Glad to see you are finally making friends." With one finally assessment of her daughter, she left an almost giddy Maura alone to her thoughts.

Thursday found Maura sitting in the bleachers watching Jane take the field for practice, just as she had done every day since she had started tutoring Jane. They had been working hard every day after practice and Maura was surprised at how well Jane was doing. It was all really a matter of time management.

As Maura watched Jane on the field, she couldn't help but feel attracted to that brazen side of Jane she saw every afternoon. She was strong, confident, and self- assured, not to mention she looked pretty good in the uniform. Maura felt those all too familiar butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Jane pull back and launch the football across the field. Her heart skipped a beat when Jane would look for her in the bleachers and give her a small wave when she was supposed to be doing something else.

Stepping out of the pocket, Jane reached back to launch a bullet of a spiral down the field to her wide receiver, Steve. Making the connection gave Jane a surge of excitement as she watched the ball land in Steve's hands. With a fist pump she jogged off of the field, eye's casually scanning the bleachers for her personal cheer leading section. Her large smile was hidden by the face guard of her helmet, but Maura knew it was there. Jane waved, almost bashful in its delivery, not wanting anyone to notice who she was waving to. Knowing that Maura was there for her gave her a thrill she couldn't quite place, but she liked it none the less.

Maura wasn't really confused by her feelings for Jane, just surprised. Being attracted to Jane was a given for most people. It was hard not to be. Everything about Jane brought a torrent of emotions to Maura, feelings she had never felt before. Maura didn't let her emotions guide her actions, but for some reason whenever she was around Jane, it was hard to contain all that she was feeling. She tried to think of them in clinical terms which usually worked for her. She figured that she must be having these feelings because she was seeing two sides of Jane. There was the sweet, kind, sincere, protective friend off the field and then there was the Jane that was tougher and more masculine than most of the guys on the team. This was the Jane that made her blush and made her heart beat faster.

Taking one last glance at Maura out of the corner of her eye, Jane turned her concentration to the snap of the football. In the blink of an eye, she was laying on her back, gasping to catch her breath. A sharp pain shot through her right side as she struggled to breathe. She stared up at the cloudy sky; eyes watering as the pain subsided, wishing she hadn't dropped her focus. Jane hadn't seen the blitz coming and it came at her in the large, muscular form of Giovanni.

As Maura sat contemplating exactly what it was she was feeling, her thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Looking up, she saw that Jane was lying on her back, holding her side. Her first instinct was to rush to Jane's side, but she stopped when she saw that two players were in a shoving match next to Jane.

"What the hell Giovanni!"

"Come on Frankie, if she wants to play with the big boys, she's gonna haveta learn to take a hit like one."

"You're such an asshole man. This is practice. We don't hit like that." Frankie gave Giovanni a strong shove.

"Do your job as right tackle and she won't get hit like that." He shoved Frankie back.

"If I knew you were going to come at her like that I woulda flattened you."

"You wanna go at me kid?" Giovanni pulled off his helmet and threw it on the ground. "Take your best shot little man."

Frankie grabbed at his helmet, but before he could take it off, Jane stopped him.

"He's not worth it." She said pushing Frankie away from Giovanni.

"Yeah, listen to your sister Frankie. And you…" He said jabbing his index finger into Jane's shoulder pads. "Keep your eyes off of the cute blondes and concentrate on the game…although I don't blame you one bit." He nodded in Maura's direction.

Anger hit Jane like a tidal wave, pulling her under with a rush of feelings she couldn't control. It happened so fast, she didn't have time to think of the consequences or the reason why fury coursed through her like wild fire. All she knew was that she had to do something. With one last flex of her right hand, she moved with lightning speed catching Giovanni completely by surprise.

Maura saw Jane push Frankie away from a much taller Giovanni, trying to calm her younger brother. As the shouting continued, Maura noticed Jane stiffen at something Giovanni said, something she couldn't quite hear from where she stood. Transfixed by the scene that played out in front of her, she could tell that Jane was angry and was doing everything she could to contain it. Jane's hands slowly balled into fists as she looked up at Giovanni.

Maura's eyes widened with wonder as she watched Jane's right fist cut across Giovanni's chin, knocking him to his knees. Before he could get up, Coach Cross appeared between them.

"You…"he said pointing at Jane. "Hit the showers. And you," he said pointing at Giovanni who was still on the ground. "If you ever blindside my quarterback like that again during a practice, you'll be off the team."

Jane took off her helmet and threw it on the ground. She glared at Giovanni and he glared back. Frankie started to push Jane away, picking up her helmet as they went. Even though Frankie was shorter than Jane, he was more compact and muscular. It took all of his strength to keep Jane from pushing back into Giovanni who was still kneeling on the ground, dazed. He didn't know what Giovanni had said to his sister, but whatever it was had Jane spitting nails.

"What? Am I speaking Spanish or something? Go!" Coach Cross pointed at Jane then glared down at Giovanni. "You're damn lucky she used her right hand to hit you with Giovanni. You'd be waking up in the locker room missing a few teeth if she had used her throwing arm."

Maura, who had been holding her breath, let it out long and slow as she watched Jane march past her being pushed by Frankie. She could tell that Frankie was using everything he had to keep Jane from rushing back to finish Giovanni off. Noticing Jane had a scowl on her face; Maura wondered what had made her so angry in the first place. As she watched Jane reach for her side and wince in pain, Maura hoped that Jane would give her a sign she was okay. Before panic could set in, Jane looked over her shoulder and gave Maura a wink and a reassuring smile.

Waiting for Jane for what seemed like forever to a normally patient Maura. She couldn't relax until she knew Jane was okay. Having watched the dark haired girl being pushed off the field by her brother had Maura worried. The first game was tomorrow and she hoped that Jane would still be able to play. They had spent the better part of two weeks preparing for the anatomy test that was also tomorrow. Maura had no doubt that Jane would pass with flying colors and hoped that a cheap shot wouldn't be the cause of her not being able to play in her first game.

Her stomach finally unclenched when she saw Jane and Frankie walking towards her, laughing and gently shoving each other playfully.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura jumped up off the bleachers, heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to hug Jane, but she stopped herself. Even though she wasn't the best at reading people, something in Jane's posture told her to stay back.

Jane looked confused. "Oh, that?" she nodded towards the field. "That was nothing. Might be a little sore tomorrow, but I'm fine." She said touching her right side.

"Are you sure? You may have fractured one of your middle ribs. Fractures usually occur from direct blows. Do you have any pain while breathing?"

"No Dr. Maura. I don't have any pain while breathing. He didn't hit me that hard. I think the worst part was getting the wind knocked out of me. Anyway, that's why I wear all that protective gear." Jane gave Maura a reassuring smile. "I think I hurt my hand more by hitting Giovanni. Thank goodness I used my right hand." She flexed the fingers of her right hand a few times.

Maura wanted to touch Jane's hand, but instead she put her own hands in her pockets. "Okay Jane."

Jane shifted her weight nervously and Frankie looked back and forth between the two of them. Jane nervously ran her hands through her hair.

"Just ask already." Frankie blurted out.

"Um," Jane shot Frankie her best annoyed glare. "Maura, I know the test is tomorrow, but I was kinda hoping that maybe we could do something fun before we got back to the studying." Jane stammered.

Frankie watched his nervous sister with curiosity. This was a side he hadn't seen and it amused him.

"It's just, um, after all that stuff earlier…I just got too much energy right now to study." Jane's eyes were pleading.

"What do you propose?" Maura asked, knowing full well that whatever it was Jane wanted to do, she was going to say yes. Jane had a way of getting Maura to say yes to pretty much anything. That was the effect that Jane had on her. She was however enjoying this nervous Jane in front of her as much as Frankie was.

"I propose…we go roller skating!" Jane smiled that huge, dimpled grin that made Maura melt.

"Roller-skating?" Maura exaggerated each word. "I don't know how to roller skate." She frowned.

"Frankie and I will teach you." Jane sounded excited.

"I'm not too sure about this." Maura began.

"Come on Maura." Frankie coaxed. "It'll be fun. And trust me; Jane needs to do something to blow off this steam before someone else gets hurt."

"Shut up Frankie" Jane gave him a jab to the arm, and then looked expectantly at Maura. "What do ya say?"

Maura took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Okay, but we study after."

Jane threw her arms around Maura's neck in an excited hug. Maura hadn't expected it, nor had she expected it to feel so good.

From the moment they stepped into the dark, dank skating rink, Maura felt out of place. The smell is what hit her first, causing her to scrunch up her nose.

"What is that smell?" She asked, holding her hand up to cover her nose.

"Oh, that would be the smell of sweaty feet…" Jane took a deep breath. "Yes…that all American smell of roller skates and feet."

"I am not sure I am going to like this Jane." Maura looked around, something akin to fear in her eyes.

"Look Maur…I know it's mostly a younger crowd around here…but it's a good way to blow off steam. I promise we'll have fun. Let yourself go…" Jane waved her hands in the air, spinning around as if to emphasize that she was willing to let herself go as well.

Maura watched Jane, a smile on her face. She was enthralled by Jane's enthusiasm and couldn't help but feel it as well.

"Okay Jane…I will let myself go."

"What size do you wear?"

"What size what?"

"Shoe Maur…what size shoe do you wear?"

"Oh…I wear a six and a half. Why?"

"Skates…I'm gonna go get our skates. You stay here, I'll be right back." Jane said as she headed over towards the counter.

When Jane returned, she was holding two pairs of brown, worn out skates in front of her.

"I know you don't expect me to put my feet into those…?" Maura asked surprise that Jane would even bring the skates near her, let alone want her to wear them.

"Well…if you wanta learn to skate, you haveta wear these." Jane said, dangling the skates in front of Maura's frowning face. "Here…let me help you…" She knelt down in front of a sitting Maura. "Take your shoes off and I'll help you lace these suckers."

"You're serious aren't you? You really want me to put those on?"

"As serious as a heart attack..." Jane chuckled. "Come on…we don't have all day." She said as she helped Maura out of her shoes and into the old skates.

Jane laced the skates up as tight as she could without cutting the circulation to Maura's legs. She smiled up at an unsure Maura before taking a seat next to her to put her skates on as well.

"If I get some kind of foot fungus…I will never forgive you." Maura sighed as she wiggled her toes around in the tight fitting skates.

"Come on Maur…live on the edge once in a while." Jane said as she finished off lacing her skates. "Here…take my hand." Jane stood, reaching down for Maura to help her up.

"Um…okay." Maura said, taking Jane's hand in hers and allowing Jane to pull her to her feet, her very wobbly feet. Feeling as if the floor was being pulled out from under her, she pitched forwards, and then backwards trying to regain the balance that slipped past her the instant she tried to stand. Throwing her hands out to brace herself, she smacked Jane in the side of the head before falling back, landing on her backside.

"Won't be the last time you land on your butt." Frankie glided up next to the two girls.

"Thanks a lot Frankie." Maura growled as she accepted Jane's hand again to help her to her feet.

"You'll get used to it Maura." Frankie grinned before taking off towards the big rink that Maura was dreading.

"You really think I can do that?" Maura pointed at the retreating figure of Frankie. "Oh and I'm sorry I hit you."

"No worries…you've got a good teacher...me." Jane said proudly as she reached down to help Maura up.

"No doubt you are the best…but I am not really very athletic Jane. Fencing and ballet…that is the extent of my athletic proficiency."

"Wow, again with the big words…athletic proficiency." Jane said with a raised eyebrow. "Come on…" She pulled Maura along with her until they reached the outer edge of the rink. "I'll be gentle…"

Maura tried to smile as she let Jane pull her along, feeling a mixture of dread and excitement.

"Here, take my hands…I'll lead you." Jane said. She could see the fear in Maura's eyes. "I promise I won't let go of you."

Maura looked at their out stretched hands wearily. "I'm really not sure about this." She wobbled on her skates.

"Come on Maur…. I won't let you fall." The honesty in Jane's dark eyes almost took Maura's breath away. "Here hold on to the wall while we get situated." Jane let go of Maura's hands, moving behind Maura so she could help guide her.

"Okay." Maura tentatively placed one foot out onto the smooth surface of the skating rink. She swayed and started to fall backwards, but then Jane put her arms around Maura's waist to steady her from behind. If being on roller skates wasn't unnerving enough, having Jane's arms around her almost toppled them both over.

Wrapping her arms around Maura's waist to prevent her from falling was the only thing going through Jane's mind until she felt Maura's body pressed against her. Being so close to each other sent a jolt of electricity through Jane and she wasn't sure if it was Maura or her that had almost caused them to fall. In an attempt to steady herself, she moved around Maura until she was facing her. She knew she had to place some distance between them so she pushed herself away, extending her arms slightly.

Having Jane's body pressed against her from behind, arms securely wrapped around her waist, gave Maura felt a sense of warmth and safety.

For a split second, Jane seemed to relax into their closeness. But just as quickly, she stiffened and pulled away from a slightly flustered and breathless Maura.

"Here, take my hands." Jane s voice was almost a whisper. Maura placed her hands in Jane's and Jane began skating backwards, slowly pulling Maura with her.

"What are you doing Jane? You're going to fall skating that way." Maura was slightly unsure. She was afraid for Jane, but thrilled to be holding her hands. She followed Jane's lead, lacing her fingers through the strong, yet soft hands in front of her.

"Nah, this is the way my dad taught me and this is how I taught Frankie and Tommy. Just keep your eyes on mine and you'll get used to it soon enough." Jane tried to smile at Maura, feeling her confidence diminish slightly. She was still feeling the effects of their proximity and the intimacy of Maura's touch.

Maura tried to look into the soft brown eyes, but she found it difficult, afraid that what she was feeling would somehow show on her face. Feeling Jane's strong hands holding hers was distracting enough, the thought of staring into Jane's eyes was just too much for Maura. Her nerves began to get the better of her.

"Did you know that roller skating is not only a form of recreation, but it is also a form of transportation." Maura slipped into her routine of spouting out facts. "The first recorded use of roller skates was in a London stage performance in 1743. No one knows who the inventor was though."

"Really Maur…are you that nervous?" Jane asked, feeling some of her confidence returning.

"No, I' m not nervous." Maura said too quickly.

"Look, I told you I wouldn't let you fall. Don't you trust me?" Jane gave Maura a pitiful look.

Maura sighed and tried to smile. "I know. I trust you." She said, thankful that Jane didn't know the real reason she was nervous. She watched Frankie wiz by at breakneck speed. He was waving his hands and swaying to the very loud music. Maura took this opportunity to change the subject. "He's pretty good." She nodded at him as he went by.

"Yeah, you think? I'm better." Jane smirked, pulling Maura along with her at a slow pace.

"I'm sure you are. You seem to be good at everything you do." Maura felt herself blushing as she said the words. Jane looked into Maura's wide hazel eyes, not sure what to say next. The silence between them was comfortable, so much so that Jane could have stared into Maura's eyes all night if she could have gotten away with it. Suddenly the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness, followed by myriad of lights spinning around them.

"What just happened?" Maura asked, tightening her grip on Jane's hands.

"Um, they do that when they play a slow song…you know for couples to skate to." Jane said as the sound of Foreigners "I want to know what love is" drifted towards them.

Maura looked around at the little white dots of light that covered every surface of the skating rink, including her and Jane. "Is this from a mirrored ball?" She looked up to see the spinning ball over their heads.

"You mean a disco ball?" Jane asked, marveling at the innocent delight Maura showed for the smallest of things.

"Yes, a disco ball or glitter ball. I can understand the glitter ball reference…" She looked around again as the lights danced around the room. "The reflecting light directed in so many different directions produces a complex display of sparkling lights. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Let me guess…you've never seen one before." Jane asked as she unconsciously pulled Maura closer in the dim light.

"No, never…I find it fascinating that the surface of the ball is covered with hundreds of tiny mirrors, all the same size and shape. It feels like we are surrounded by stars." Maura gushed, allowing Jane to pull her closer. So caught up in the small lights that seemed to touch every part of the room, she didn't feel nervous anymore.

Not realizing that she had pulled Maura closer, Jane found herself becoming lost in the words of the soft music that filtered through her thoughts. She began to quietly hum the melody as she felt Maura yield to her gentle pull. She couldn't help but grin at Maura's enthusiasm, it was contagious.

"What is this song?" Maura asked, pulling Jane from her reverie.

"Hum?" Jane asked, not really listening to Maura. She was still lost in the lyrics when a particular stanza hit her hard. "_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me, I've got nowhere left to hide, It looks like love has finally found me…" _Feeling her very straight world tilt slightly at her sudden realization, she began to feel a little weak in the knees.

"The song, the one you're humming. I like it…what's it called?"

"Oh, its Foreigner…I want to know what love is…" Jane said, shaking her head slightly. She was feeling foolish for having been caught daydreaming. All of a sudden she was very aware of Maura's hands in hers and how much she was enjoying having their fingers intertwined. Jane was thankful it was still pretty dark because she could feel her face growing hot with what she assumed would be a bright red blush.

Maura tilted her head as if it would help her to hear the words better. She smiled as she listened to the power ballad being played over the speakers. Even though the lights were still dimmed, Maura thought she saw a multitude of emotions pass over Jane's face. She decided she needed to listen carefully to the song that seemed to have a strong effect on Jane.

"_Let's talk about love, I wanna know what love is, the love you feel inside, I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love, I wanna feel what love is, no you just cannot hide, I know you can show me…"_

With a small smile on her lips, Maura listened as the song came to an end. She couldn't help but wonder if what she was feeling every time she was around Jane was love. She had no reference for the emotions she was experiencing and figured that Jane didn't either, but whatever it was she was feeling, it was kind of nice.

"You know, you really are adorable…" Jane said her voice barely a whisper. She decided to take advantage of the shadows that hid her face, allowing what she was feeling to show in her eyes knowing Maura wouldn't be able to see.

Maura thought she heard Jane say something, but couldn't quite make out what the words were. Giving Jane's hands a gentle squeeze, she found herself wishing she could see into Jane's eyes.

As if on cue, the lights switched on and Maura found herself looking into two very dark eyes full of something she hadn't seen before. She felt something new in the way that Jane's gaze followed her, something that gave her those butterflies in her stomach. Could it be desire she saw reflected back at her, the same desire she was feeling.

When the room was flooded with light, Jane couldn't help herself. She took one look into those hazel eyes full of something that both frightened and excited her. Holding Maura's gaze, she let her feelings finally come to the surface, if only for a brief moment.

Being on the receiving of the smoldering look Jane was giving her, Maura's nerves got the better of her. She began to stumble forward until she found herself falling into Jane's arms. They both fell, Jane on her back and Maura on top.

Their faces were merely inches apart as they stared at each other in shock. In fact, they were so close that Maura could feel Jane's warm breath on her cheek or perhaps it was the heat that seemed to be radiating off of Jane in waves. Maura couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of the moment.

Jane had her arms around Maura, holding her close against her, wanting to protect her.

"You okay?" Jane barley breathed feeling the slight shiver from Maura.

"Yeah…" Maura nodded, very aware of how it felt to have Jane's arms holding her close. It felt good.

"Jane, Maura…you guys alright?" Frankie rolled up next to them, breaking the spell.

Maura was thankful for the distraction that took her mind off of Jane's body, which was pressed against her own. She tried to read Jane's expression. She wasn't sure what Jane was thinking, but she knew that Jane was holding her closer and tighter than need be. Their lips were only inches apart and she saw Jane's lip part ever so slightly. She had a sudden urge to taste them, but pulled back to stop herself.

"Here, let me take Maura around a couple of times." Frankie said, helping Maura to her feet. She felt an unexplainable loss at having been taken from Jane's strong, shielding arms.

Jane blinked a few times, lying on her back as she watched Frankie pull Maura from her protective embrace. The immediate emptiness she felt almost overwhelmed her.

Maura watched Jane's dazed expression change to confusion and then embarrassment. With the quickness of a seasoned athlete, Jane was on her feet.

"Um, okay. I'll just go around a few times." Jane took off without looking at Maura hoping she could hide the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

Maura was filled with disappointment by how quickly Jane had taken off. Her stomach dropped at the thought that maybe Jane was angry with her. Biting down on her bottom lip, she furrowed her brow as she worried about Jane's reaction.

"Don't worry Maura. I'll be more careful." Frankie smiled at her. It was obvious that he had mistaken the look on her face for fear.

"Thanks Frankie." She managed to give him a small smile. She could feel the sting of tears threaten at the confusion she was feeling by Jane's sudden departure.

Frankie was quiet for a minute then he looked up at Maura. "I'm glad you and Jane are friends." He gave her a nervous smile.

"Me too…" Maura said as she tried to find Jane in the crowd, hoping beyond hope that Jane still felt the same way.

"You know Jane doesn't have many friends." He said quickly as if he was sharing some guarded secret.

"Really?" Maura looked at him, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. "She seems pretty popular to me."

Maura had seen many people approach Jane at school. It seemed as if she was never alone.

"Those people aren't friends Maura. They mostly want something from her. The girls don't like her cuz she gets to hang out with the boys all the time and the boys are just plain afraid of her." He had a sad and serious look on his face.

"Look, I'm just glad she has you." Frankie looked embarrassed. "Since you two have been hanging out together, Jane has been a nicer person to be around." He gave Maura a crooked smile.

Maura didn't say anything for a minute. She searched the rink again until she found Jane skating at a harried speed, as if she were being chased by some invisible entity. Maura worried that it may be her Jane was trying to run from.

As Jane skated around the rink, speed was her friend. Her hair whipped past her shoulders and out of her face, cooling off her heated skin. She didn't look at Maura, couldn't look at her. She had seen too much in those amazing hazel eyes earlier and it scared her. One thing she did know was that she had hurt Maura by leaving so abruptly, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it. All she wanted to think about was how fast she could get away, but she knew in her heart she had to fix things.

Maura was surprised when Jane flew up alongside Frankie, out of breath and red in the face from exertion. She hadn't expected to see her return so soon.

"What say we park Maura over there by the wall and you race me around…loser buys pizza." Jane said, a twinkle in her eye that had Maura sighing in relief. Although Jane seemed slightly nervous, she was smiling in that relaxed way that had Maura wrapped around her finger.

Frankie gave Maura a questioning glance and Maura nodded as he pulled her over to the wall so she could hold onto the ledge. She saw the excited gleam in both of their eyes at the prospect of a competition. She was seeing sibling rivalry at its best

"Don't worry Maur…I got this." Jane winked at her.

"Well if it's any consolation, you've got me." Maura barely whispered as she watched Jane take off after her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the Follows, Reviews, and Favorites…I hope you all continue to enjoy…now on with the show.

Chapter 4-The Best is yet to come

Standing in front of her mirror, Jane studied her reflection. She couldn't see anything different, but she knew something had changed. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, the same dark brown she saw every morning as she got ready for school. The image before her appeared to be the Jane Rizzoli she thought she knew, but she felt altered in some way. Leaning forward she looked closely at herself. She hoped she'd see something to identify the change she was feeling, a change she wasn't sure she was ready to accept.

Jane wasn't exactly sure how to handle what she had seen in Maura's eyes earlier that afternoon. At the end of the day, Jane did the only thing she could think of, she ran. She ran away from Maura and a need she had never experienced before. Jane knew she had hurt Maura greatly, but something was holding her back. If she had the guts to admit it, she knew exactly what it was. It was fear. For the first time in her life she felt like a coward.

With a resigned sigh, Jane ran her fingers through her long dark hair, pushing it back over her shoulders in the process. She rubbed her tired eyes with the palms of her hands before turning her attention back to her weary reflection.

"You're in deep trouble Rizzoli." she said aloud. "Deep, deep trouble..." When the only response was silence, she smirked at herself. "Figured you wouldn't have much to say…"

As Jane rummaged through her drawers, looking for something to sleep in, a wave of guilt came over her. Her stomach churned with uncertainty. She hadn't called Maura when she got home. It was something that she had done every day since they had started their study sessions, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Doing her best to push down her doubts and remorse, Jane decided to listen to some music. As her fingers ran across a stack of albums, she pulled out one in particular and considered it for a minute. She flipped it over and scanned the song titles until she found what she was looking for. She placed the record on the player, bringing the needle to hover over the third song. When she dropped the needle into place, the room filled with the sound of Foreigners "I want to know what love is." With a small smile, Jane leaned back against her bed. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get lost in the lyrics.

Disappointment was something that Maura was familiar with. She had experienced it all through her life in one form or another, usually moving on without much thought. She had long ago built an invisible fortress around her, keeping people at arm's length, protecting herself from heartache. But tonight was different and it was because Jane hadn't called. It had become a ritual that Maura looked forward to every night and not hearing Jane's voice before bed caused an ache in her stomach. With a heavy sigh, Maura came to the realization that Jane had climbed those walls she had so carefully erected around her heart. Jane was slowly, but surly making a place for herself within Maura's once guarded life, leaving Maura defenseless.

As Maura got ready for bed, she tried to reason with herself that Jane was probably tired. She could still feel the sting of Jane's rejection as her mind began to wander back to what had happened between them that afternoon.

It had been one moment, but what a moment it had been. Maura could still feel Jane's hands, warm and strong as they held onto hers. The heat that had emanated off of Jane's body still left a lingering burn on Maura's skin. Jane's eyes had been intense in a way that Maura had never seen before, but she thought she recognized the desire. She felt completely and utterly safe with Jane, but she wasn't sure that Jane felt the same way. Having almost convinced herself that what she saw in Jane's eyes was something she had imagined, she felt an overwhelming sadness sweep over her as she slipped under her covers.

Standing outside of their anatomy classroom, Maura leaned against the wall as casually as she could. She was waiting for Jane, who had stayed after class so Mr. Dennison could grade her test. It had been a unit test consisting of the first five chapters. Having studied consistently for two weeks, Maura was confident that Jane had passed. As she watched people walk by, gathering things from their lockers and hustle out the door, her thoughts turned to Jane.

Maura had never been so comfortable with anyone before. Jane didn't judge her, make fun of her, or make her feel strange. She was beginning to realize that her attraction to Jane had moved far past the Jane in the football uniform, to the Jane that had become her friend.

Maura was taken by surprise when Jane flew out of the room and propelled herself at her, arms outstretched. The unexpected force of Jane's hug caused Maura to drop her books.

"I passed, I passed." Jane squeezed Maura hard. "Thank you so much for helping me." She pulled back so she could look at Maura. "Not only did I pass, but I got a 92!" She smiled that dazzling, dimpled smile and held her paper up for Maura to see.

Maura felt weak at the knees as bent down to pick up her books.

Jane watched Maura gather her things off the floor. "Sorry Maura, did I do that?" She bent down to help.

"It's okay Jane. I'm really proud of you. I had no doubt you would do it."

"Well," Jane said picking up the last book and handing it to Maura. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks…"

"I am happy that I could help." Maura took the book from Jane. When their hands touched, warmth traveled up Maura's arm, straight towards her chest. As she stood up, she caught a glimpse of something new in Jane's eyes. Was it fear Maura had seen?

"I'd better go give Coach the good news." Jane said with a shy smile. "You're gonna come to the game aren't you?" She looked hopeful.

"I wouldn't miss it." Maura smiled back at her.

"Great." Jane picked up her book bag and slung it over her left shoulder. She stopped before turning away and gave Maura a cautious smile. "Thanks for everything Maur."

"Anytime..." Maura whispered feeling something stir deep down inside of her as she watched Jane walk away.

Leaving Maura alone in the hallway, Jane hoped that Maura hadn't seen the fear that had welled up inside of her when they touched. Her need to be near Maura was so strong that it frightened her. Having never felt anything quite like it before, Jane had no reference. With one last glance over her shoulder, she could see Maura gently biting down on her lower lip. She couldn't help but think that Maura looked adorable, but deep down she knew Maura had seen the fear in her eyes. Jane knew she needed to make things right, but she wasn't sure exactly what she could do. As she headed towards the football field, she decided she would think about it later.

Surrounded by a calm silence, Maura sat in the bleachers alone with only setting sun to keep her company. The sky had changed from its usual brilliant blue to a color palette of pinks and oranges as the sun began to slip down past the horizon. Although it had been a warm afternoon, the beginnings of an autumn chill now filled the air around her. As a cool breeze blew past her, Maura shivered slightly. She had forgotten her jacket, having worn only a light oxford button up shirt with a pair of Capri pants. Realizing it was not her best choice for a wardrobe, she wrapped her arms around herself. She hoped that she would be able to stand the cold air as the temperature was sure to drop throughout the night.

The game didn't start until six o'clock, allowing Maura time to sit back and watch people trickle in around her. Off in the distance she saw a bus pull up. Kids filed off one at a time, carrying all shapes and sizes of instruments for the band, followed by what she presumed was the opposing football team. Fear gripped her as she saw the size of some of the young men that she knew Jane would be facing on the field. As another shiver passed through her, she hugged herself tighter although it wasn't the cold air that made her shiver this time.

Jane stood back, watching Maura from a distance. She wasn't quite ready to make her presence know yet. Jane wanted to observe the other girl without being seen. It was still early and Jane had been pleasantly surprised to find Maura sitting in the bleachers already. If she was being truthful with herself, she had been afraid she would have to wait until after the game to see Maura. For some reason it pained her to think she wouldn't get to see Maura's smile before she took the field. It was the smile that lifted her spirits so much, making her feel like she could conquer the world. As Jane watched, silently contemplating, she saw Maura wrap her arms around herself and shiver. Pushing away from the wall she was leaning against, she decided it was time to let Maura know she was there.

Maura felt Jane's presence before she saw her. Something had changed the air around her and she knew it was the energy that radiated off Jane. She could feel it every time she was near Jane. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. With a small smile on her face, she quietly waited for Jane to approach.

Jane could almost see the smile on Maura's face as she got closer. As she slipped into the seat next to Maura, she pulled her sweatshirt off.

"Here," Jane handed Maura her worn, faded, Red Sox hoodie. "Take this."

Maura took it without a word. It was still warm from Jane's body heat as she set it in her lap.

Tilting her head slightly, Maura looked over at Jane. Her mouth went dry at the sight before her. Jane was wearing a black tank top and a pair of gray sweat pants. The muscles in her arms stood out against the tanned skin that had a health glow in the late afternoon setting sun. For the first time Maura could see how strong and broad Jane's shoulders were. She blinked a few times, unsure what she should say or do. Jane was an athletic goddess and Maura wanted nothing more than to worship the body next to her.

Feeling Maura's eyes on her, Jane couldn't help but smirk. Her usual bravado was returning under Maura's hungry gaze. As another gust of wind blew around them, Jane looked at Maura with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you gonna put it on?" Jane asked.

"What?" Maura wasn't sure Jane was talking about. Her attention was on the figure next to her, not the sweatshirt she now held in her hands.

"The sweat shirt Maur. Are you gonna put it on?"

"Oh…" Maura held up the grey sweat shirt with 'Red Sox' across the front in red letters. "What about you Jane? Won't you get cold?"

"Nah, I got my letterman jacket in my bag." Jane said as she took the sweatshirt from Maura. "Put your arms up."

Maura did as she was told, allowing Jane to pull the sweat shirt over her head. As she slipped her arms into the warm garment, Jane reached over to pull Maura's hair out from the collar. Maura shivered again when she felt Jane's warm fingers brush the back of her neck as she gather the long strands of hair before letting them splay out around Maura's shoulders.

"How very chivalrous of you Jane…" Maura sighed into the warmth that now surrounded her.

"Well, you know me…a regular knight in shining amour." Jane laughed as she gave Maura a slight bow. "Please promise me you'll wear jeans and remember to bring a jacket to the next game."

"I guess I didn't really think about how cold it would get. I'll remember to dress more accordingly next time." Maura smiled as she snuggled into the sweat shirt not at all sorry that she had forgotten her jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"Keep it…I've got like five of them at home." Jane said with the wave of a hand. She leaned back on her elbows, looking out at the field she was going to be playing on in just a little over an hour. "Maura…? You do have a pair of jeans, don't you?"

"Um…yes? I think so…I'm pretty sure I do…" Maura struggled to speak as she tried to remember if she had any.

Jane couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her as she tried to imagine Maura in a pair of blues jeans. Since the moment she had laid eyes on Maura, she knew that Maura was anything but casual. Her appearance was always impeccable, as was her choice in clothes. Maura's wardrobe was a far cry from Jane's typical teenager without a cause appearance.

"What is that for?" Maura asked, slightly affronted by Jane's laugh.

"I was just imagining you in a pair of Levi's…I bet you don't even have a pair of Levi's do you?" Jane glanced sideways at a frowning Maura.

"Although I am not entirely sure what Levi's are, I assume they are some sort of denim pants." She watched as Jane nodded confirmation. "Therefore, yes I do own a pair of denim pants…at least I am pretty sure I do. They are probably somewhere in the back of my closet."

Deciding she had teased Maura enough, Jane turned her attention back to the darkening sky. "Fall is my favorite time of year." She sighed in contentment.

"Really…? Why?" Maura asked, grateful for the change in subject.

"Guess it's cuz I get to play football…" Jane said as she stretched her long legs out in front of her, propping them up on the row bleachers in front of them. "The hope that the Red Sox will make the World Series is still alive…although barely… it starts to cool off…the trees change color…you know…stuff like that. I'd give spring a close second…with spring training and all…" She looked at Maura expectantly as if she should understand.

"Spring training…?" Maura blinked a few times, not at all sure what Jane was talking about.

"Baseball Maur…" Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh…"

"What's your favorite time of year?" Jane asked. She watched as Maura leaned her elbows on her knees, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Maura said with a sad sigh. She bit down on her bottom lip as she quietly considered Jane's question. "Can I get back to you on that?"

Jane saw Maura bit her lip and recognized the worry behind the action. She tried to smile before giving Maura a nod.

"I think my favorite thing about fall is Thanksgiving…all that food…yum." Jane ran her hand across her flat stomach.

"It amazes me Jane that you can consume so much food and still stay so thin. You definitely have an ectomorph body type."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Jane looked over at Maura, her face scrunched up in offense.

"I said you were an ectomorph. You are tall and thin. And based on the fact that you can eat pretty much whatever you want and not gain weight, you have a fast metabolism. These are just a few characteristics of an ectomorph." Maura said. "You have the perfect physique for a quarterback. Although your musculature is well defined, it isn't bulky." She reached over, giving Jane's exposed bicep a gentle squeeze as if to illustrate her point. "See…strong, but lean." Maura cleared her throat in an attempt to cover up her sudden nervousness. She hadn't meant to touch Jane and had done so without thinking.

Jane could still feel the lingering warmth of Maura's fingers on her skin even though Maura was no longer touching her. She closed her eyes in an attempt to center herself, needing to push them away from Maura and direct them towards the upcoming game. It would do her no good to be distracted by Maura's presence because she needed Maura there.

"Thanks…I think." Jane tried not to smirk. She reached over to touch the spot that Maura had, running her fingers over the skin that still tingled. This move did not go unnoticed by Maura.

"Are you nervous?" Maura's voice was soft and thoughtful.

"Yeah…maybe a little…" Jane sighed. She looked straight ahead as if watching some imaginary game already taking place on the field before her.

Maura studied Jane's profile and in that moment she saw a quiet strength that moved her beyond words. Maura knew this is what made Jane a good leader for her team.

"I'm afraid for you." Maura's voice was barely a whisper, but Jane heard her.

Breaking free from her thoughts, Jane looked over at Maura and tried to smile. "Why?"

Maura nodded her head in the direction of the newly arrived bus. "I saw the other team. They are huge Jane. I'm worried that you'll get hurt."

"I can hold my own…" Jane said more firmly than she intended. "I mean…thanks…but I've got a good bunch of guys out there with me. I trust them to protect me." Her voice softened slightly as she spoke about her team mates.

For a minute, they both sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the sounds of people arriving for the game pulled Jane from her quiet contemplations that she decided it was time to get ready. She leaned her head back and looked at the darkening sky with a resigned sigh before standing up.

"I guess I gotta go get ready now." Jane said as she picked up her bag. She looked down at Maura who was still sitting. "I was gonna ask you if you wanna come to the after-party with me and Frankie. Hopefully it will be a victory party."

"Um…I'm not too sure about that Jane. I don't really know anyone." Maura looked away shyly.

"You know me…and that's all that matters." Jane said as she nudged Maura's shoulder with her knee to get her to look up. "I'd really like it if you'd come Maur…" Jane tried not to sound too desperate for the other girls company.

"Well…" Maura considered the backs of her hands before looking up at the expectant expression on Jane's face. "Okay..."

"Cool…I'll see you after the game." Jane said with a wink as she reached down to give Maura's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of running her fingers over the silky honey-blonde locks. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly, she jogged down the bleachers and away from all distractions, especially one named Maura Isles.

As Maura watched Jane head off towards the locker rooms, she was sure she had felt Jane's fingers brush through her hair when she had touched her shoulder. Even though she was still apprehensive about watching Jane play her first game, Maura couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

As the late afternoon light gave way to early twilight, Maura watched with interest as people filed into the high school stadium. She had chosen to sit off to the side where the crowd was thinner.

Maura looked up when she heard the pop and hiss of the flood lights overhead as they illuminated the football field and bleachers. She could see the puffs of steam rising from the hot lights as they came into contact with the cool air that had settled around everyone.

Slipping her hands into the front pocket of Jane's hoodie, she burrowed further into the gray sweatshirt that now protected her from the chilly air. As she did, she caught a whiff of Jane in the process. It smelled like lavender, vanilla, and something uniquely Jane. Maura had smelled it many times when Jane would return from the locker room having just showered and washed her hair.

Running her finger over the material, Maura felt as if she was somehow feeling Jane. She hugged herself, reveling in the sensation of Jane's sweat shirt. Feeling it against her skin gave her goose bumps. Maura marveled at the fact that the mere idea of Jane having worn it thrilled her. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into whatever it was Jane had to offer. She gave pause to that thought as she realized how much she had come to need Jane's presence in such a short time.

As Jane stood in the tunnel, waiting for her name to be called, she could feel the nervous knots twisting in her stomach. She was anxious to get out on the field, anxious and excited. An image of Maura sitting in the bleachers brought a smile to Jane's face. When she heard her name announced over the loud speaker, she took a deep breath and stepped out into the lights.

The sound of an announcer pulled Maura from her thoughts as the voice introduced each player. She strained to see Jane and Frankie, but she was mostly looking for Jane. She cheered when Frankie came jogging onto the field. When Jane appeared, Maura jumped up and clapped, unable to contain her excitement.

Jane trotted over to the benches on the sidelines and took her helmet off. Her long, dark hair was pulled back and she smiled up at the crowd. She scanned the people sitting on the bleachers until her eyes came to rest on Maura. She waved excitedly and gave Maura that thousand watt smile.

Maura almost melted right then and there, but she was distracted when Jane's gaze moved away. Maura watched as Jane directed her smile and wave at a small group of people before turning around and sitting next to Frankie.

Jane waved one last time before she turned her attention to the field in front of her, shutting out everything else around her.

Looking over to see who Jane had waved at, Maura had a strange feeling come over her at thought that someone else was there to cheer for Jane. She was relieved when she saw a man, a woman, and a teenage boy.

The woman was wearing a t-shirt with the number 24 on it and Rizzoli #2 across the top and Maura recognized Frankie's jersey number. The man had Jane's number 8 and Rizzoli #1 on his t-shirt.

Relief filled Maura as she realized they were Jane and Frankie's parents and youngest brother Tommy. As she sat there, she tried to take in every detail of this family that was there to support their kids. She felt a stab of pain as she thought of how many functions her parents had attended. She could count them on one hand.

As Maura sat back quietly observing Jane's parents, she got lost in thoughts of her own parents. Her father was rarely at home, spending more than half the year in Africa. Her mother, an art professor at Harvard University, was almost always busy. This left little time for Maura. She had learned early on not to expect too much from her absent mother and father. While she was wallowing in her pity, which was something she rarely did, she didn't see Jane's mother watching her.

When Maura realized she was being watched, she tried to smile. Jane's mother smiled back, then leaned over to Mr. Rizzoli and said something before getting up and making her way over to where Maura was sitting.

"You must be Maura." Jane's mother extended her hand towards Maura.

"Yes. Mrs. Rizzoli I presume." Maura took Mrs. Rizzoli's hand. It was strong like Jane's and Maura could see where Jane got that strong jaw and those incredible dimples. Mrs. Rizzoli's eyes were different though, softer maybe and not as dark. There was a twinkle of excitement, but the light hazel wasn't as intense. When she smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners. Her smile though is what struck Maura. Jane and Frankie had that same smile. It was the smile that could light up a room.

"I'm so proud of my Janie, but sometimes I wish she would do something less dangerous." Mrs. Rizzoli shook her head as she watched the field.

Maura was quiet for a minute. She too was worried for Jane, having said as much to the dark haired girl before she had left Maura alone in the bleachers. Mrs. Rizzoli turned to look at Maura, who had a frown on her face as she thought of the thousands of ways Jane could get hurt.

"This must be your first official game." Mrs. Rizzoli gave Maura a reassuring smile.

"Well, yes, I suppose it is. I've only seen them practice. Is it really that different?"

"You'll see." Mrs. Rizzoli gave her a sad smile.

They both sat quietly lost in thought, watching the teams on each side of the field. The stadium erupted in cheers when the two teams took their place on the field.

"We'll be kicking off to start." Mrs. Rizzoli explained to Maura. "That gives me at least five minutes to breath before Frankie and Janie take the field." She sat up straighter and gave Maura a sideways glance. "I guess I have you to thank for making sure Jane could play."

"Um I suppose so…" Maura looked uncomfortable.

Mrs. Rizzoli reached out and gave Maura a reassuring pat on the arm.

"It's okay Maura. I'm just glad that Jane is happy. That's all that really matters, even if she is going to give her dear mother a heart attack in the process." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled and Maura could see it reach the older woman's eyes. Maura smiled back and nodded.

When Maura heard more cheers erupt, she turned her attention back to the field. She watched with bated breath as Jane put on her helmet and trotted out onto the field. She felt something strange in the pit of her stomach as she watched Jane out there on the field. Jane was tall and lean, nothing compared to the visiting team. They were huge and Maura suddenly started to feel a little sick. She took a deep breath and then realized that Mrs. Rizzoli still had her hand on her arm and was squeezing it rather tightly.

Maura hadn't expected things to happen so fast. She saw Jane take her place in the middle of the field. Her voice carried over the sounds on the field as she called out a succession of numbers and pointed at certain players. Maura heard Jane's husky voice as it carried to her like it was meant only for her. She shivered.

In an instant, Jane had the ball and stepped back. Two gigantic players pushed through, their sights set on knocking Jane flat on her back, but Jane had other ideas. She shifted to her left then somehow managed to squirm away from the larger of the two who had reached out to grab her. Jane's left arm pulled back and she launched the football into the waiting arms of her wide receiver. Maura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"See what I mean. It's like they want to kill her or something the way they go after her." Mrs. Rizzoli tried to smile. She realized she was now gripping Maura's arm as if her life depended on it. "Sorry." She let go.

Maura hadn't even realized how tightly Mrs. Rizzoli was holding on to her until she let go. The feeling began to slowly returned to her arm. She didn't have time to say anything because her attention went straight back to Jane.

"Red 28, red 28, set hit!" Jane shouted before the ball was snapped to her.

All Maura could hear was the sound of helmets hitting helmets. She watched as Jane handed the ball over just before she was knocked down. But before Maura could blink, Jane was back up on her feet and back in her position shouting out numbers again.

"Red 18, red 18…green 22, set hit!"

"She's going for the touchdown." Mrs. Rizzoli said.

"How do you know?" Maura squinted as if she could see what Mrs. Rizzoli was seeing.

"She called an audible." Mrs. Rizzoli said, not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"A what…?" Maura asked, not sure she had heard right.

"An audible…she changed the play based on what she saw from the defense. I should know…I'm the one who helps her memorize that huge play book of hers."

Maura watched the scene unfold just as Mrs. Rizzoli predicted. Jane threw the ball long and into waiting hands for the first touchdown. Everyone cheered and Jane threw her hands up in triumph. Maura couldn't see Jane's face, but she knew she was smiling that huge smile and she felt her heart skip a beat because Jane was looking right at her.

"Wow," Maura let out a sigh. Her eyes didn't leave Jane as she came off the field to slaps on the shoulder and the occasional high five.

As Jane took off her helmet she looked right at Maura. She smiled that huge smile and gave her thumbs up.

"Well I suppose I should be getting back over there." Mrs. Rizzoli nodded in the direction of her son and husband. Tommy was looking in their direction and gave Maura a shy smile. "You know, you could sit with us if you'd like."

"Um, maybe next time." Maura tried to smile. She didn't want to move for fear that if Jane looked for her again, she may not be able to find her.

"Okay, but I insist you come to dinner on Sunday. I know that Jane's dad would love to meet you. He enjoys this more than I do. He was so happy that Jane was able to play." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled down at Maura as she stood up to leave. "I won't take no for an answer, so I'll have Jane pick you up at six."

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli, it will be a pleasure to have dinner with your family." Maura beamed up at her.

After Mrs. Rizzoli left Maura to her solitude, she turned her attention back to Jane. She knew she must have the strangest grin on her face. Seeing Jane out there on the field excited her in a way she didn't think was possible. Jane was so good at football; in fact Jane was good at everything she did. Maura hugged the sweatshirt she was wearing closely against herself and wondered what else Jane was good at. Maura could feel her cheeks flush slightly as her thoughts took her away from the game. When it came to Jane Rizzoli, Maura knew the best was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the positive encouragement…I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story as much I enjoy sharing it._

Chapter 5-Under the sky

Putting the car in park, Maura looked over at Jane. The soft iridescent light from the dash board illuminated Jane's profile allowing Maura to see the small frown on her face.

"I can't believe you drive a BMW 325i…" Jane said as she undid her seatbelt, shifting uncomfortably in the soft black leather seat.

"It's just a car Jane…why does it bother you so much?" Maura's voice faltered slightly with uncertainty. She gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands feeling disheartened by Jane's tone.

"I don't know…" Jane struggled to find the words. She wasn't really sure why it bothered her so much. "I guess I just didn't realize how different we really are…you know…our families and stuff. "

"Jane, please don't do that…" Maura sighed, dropping her hands into her lap.

"What Maura? " Jane challenged before she forced herself to look away. She leaned her elbow against the door and rested her cheek against the back of her hand. Gazing out the window, Jane felt the sting of insecurity and it was a strange new sensation that had her feeling inadequate. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt as if she wasn't enough for Maura.

"Please don't judge me based on preconceived notions just because I drive a BMW. If you do, than you are no better than everyone else in there." Maura pointed towards the house they were parked in front of. "I know you're better than that. When I'm with you… I feel like I belong. For the first time in my life, I don't feel judged. Please don't start now."

Looking over at Maura, Jane could see the picture of innocence in the soft features of Maura's face. Jane's stomach clenched at the idea that Maura thought it was her that was somehow inadequate. She reached over and laced her fingers with Maura's giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're right…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; maybe I got hit in the head a few too many times tonight." Jane tried to smile even though she could still see the apprehension on Maura's face. Jane watched Maura gently bite down on her lower lip as she contemplated her words.

"Damn straight she's right…I for one think this car is bitchin." Frankie popped up from the back seat, insinuating himself between Maura and Jane. Jane had forgotten he was in the car and quickly let go of Maura's hand, but not before he noticed. With a raised eyebrow he looked at Jane who quickly looked away.

"Language Frankie…" Maura admonished as she looked over her shoulder at him. She too had noticed how quickly Jane had let go of her hand. She instantly missed the comfort and reassurance that she had felt in the gentle touch.

Both Jane and Frankie broke out into laughter, surprising Maura. "What? You know how I feel about that kind of language Jane…" Her frustration at the whole situation was evident in her voice.

"Mind your 'P's' and 'Q's' Frankie…" Jane gave him a gentle shove before looking at Maura, a smile on her face.

Maura immediately relaxed when she saw the smile directed her way. Jane always had a way of disarming her with that roguish grin she found so attractive.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Frankie said. "Are we going to this party or what?"

"Ever been to a party like this?" Jane reached over and touched Maura's shoulder, unable to quell the need to touch her again.

"Um, no, not really..." Maura looked worried as she watched people pour out of the two story brick house out onto the lawn.

"Don't worry Maura, I haven't either. This will be my first football party." Frankie was practically jumping around the backseat. "And a victory party at that!"

"You," Jane pointed at Frankie. "No drinking. Ma will kill me if she finds out I brought you here."

Maura gave Jane a look somewhere between shock and terror at the implications of being caught by the older Rizzoli.

"Okay, okay Saint Jane." Frankie threw his hands up in the air as he climbed out of the back seat before heading into the crowd that had gathered on the front lawn to welcome him.

"Why did he call you Saint Jane?" Maura asked.

"Cuz I don't drink." Jane looked over at her with a self- assured smile. "Underage drinking is against the law and I don't want to hurt my chances of getting into the police academy with some stupid mistake. Besides, I did all of that my first year on the varsity team…guess I got tired of being in trouble with my parents all of the time."

"Very admirable, Jane..." Maura gave her a quick nod. "And smart might I add."

"Yeah, you know me…smarty pants Rizzoli." Jane said with a smirk and a wink as she got out of the car.

There it was…the wink that Maura loved so much. It had caused her to visibly shiver and she was sure she had seen playfulness in Jane's smirk as she shut the car door. Sitting in the car alone, she considered the idea that Jane knew exactly what she was doing and how it affected her. Before she could ponder any further a loud knock on the window startled her.

"Hey…you comin' or what?" Jane said from behind the glass, a look of concern on her face.

Maura nodded and smiled as she climbed out of the car. With the click of a button, she locked the doors and then slipped the keys into her pocket.

"You think he'll listen?" Maura asked as she fell into step next to Jane as they crossed the front yard.

"Nah, probably not…but I hope he doesn't drink too much. I for one don't want to drag his drunken ass home to our parents…" Jane shrugged her shoulders as she pushed her way past a small group gathered by the door.

"Language Jane…" Maura started, but was interrupted when Jane stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Maur…we are about to go into a party full of football players and you will probably hear worse before the night is over…so I suggest you buck up and try not to get offended every time you hear something that disturbs your delicate senses…" Jane said with a crocked grin. "At least for tonight..."

"Okay…" Maura paused before pointing her finger at Jane. "But just for tonight."

Maura followed Jane up the walkway as they made their way through the crowd of people who were loitering about. Out of nowhere a guy was shoved right into Maura taking her by surprise. The force almost knocked her over, but she felt Jane's strong hands steady her. Before she could say anything, she watched wide eyed as Jane grabbed the guy by the front of his t-shirt before shoving him away.

"Shit Josh, watch where you're going." Jane growled in that low voice that caused Maura's heart to palpitate. "Are you alright?" She turned to Maura who could only nod as they approached the door, willing her heart to slow down.

As they entered the house, Jane could feel eyes fall upon them. Some followed them with interest, some with curiosity, and some with a judgment Jane had never had directed at her before. She didn't like it.

Someone threw Jane a beer can as they made their way through the crowd of teenagers that seemed to fill every corner. Nonchalantly, she tossed it back.

"Sorry, forgot." A short, stocky guy shouted to her. "How 'bout your friend there?" He said holding up the can in Maura's direction.

Maura shook her head and Jane gave her a satisfied smirk.

"What?" Maura looked back at Jane. "I don't like beer…I much prefer wine." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

Jane rolled her eyes before several football players descended on her with hugs and pats on the backs. She was surrounded by muscle and brawn and looked slightly unnerved by the sudden attention.

Maura stood back to let the group swarm Jane. She could see that Jane was uncomfortable, but there was a gleam in her eyes that also showed how proud she was to be held in such high esteem by her peers. It was then that Maura realized that although Jane acted as if she didn't care what people thought of her, it was far from how she truly felt.

As Maura stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by people on all sides, she noticed that mostly everyone was looking at Jane with admiration. But Maura also noticed that several girls were scowling. She felt anger rise in her chest at the dirty looks Jane was getting and she realized that what Frankie had told her earlier about how most of the girls were jealous was true. She was just now seeing it firsthand.

"Great game tonight…!" One of the guys said leading Jane into the living room. All eyes were on her as she entered. Jane felt as if she could take on the world as her teammates surrounded her. All of her cocky bravado returned to her tenfold as she let them pull her away from Maura.

Maura couldn't help but notice Jane's confident swagger return as she watched Jane disappeared into the group of brawny football players. In that instant, she felt completely out of place. She backed up, away from the group as she tried to make herself as small as possible not wanting any of the attention directed her way.

As if Jane could somehow sense Maura's unease, she searched the crowd until their eyes met. She could see that Maura was apprehensive about joining in the celebration. Maura looked shy and uncomfortable and Jane felt a sudden urge to protect her.

"You okay?" Jane mouthed at Maura who nodded back. Although Maura had nodded in the affirmative, Jane wasn't convinced.

"Hey Jane, I want you to meet someone…" Steve said as he came up beside her.

"Yeah, just a sec Steve…" Jane said not taking her eyes off of Maura. "I promised my friend I wouldn't leave her alone in this crowd of brutes." She pointed in Maura's direction before beckoning her over with her hand.

Maura nodded again as she eased her way over to Jane. With a definitive nod Jane turned back to Steve when she felt Maura come up behind her.

"This is Joe and Barry." Steve said as he pulled Jane over to introduce her to two guys who stood off to the side.

"Hey…" Jane tried to smile. She couldn't help but notice that the guy named Joe was looking over her shoulder at Maura. He had a predatory look in his eyes that Jane didn't like.

"You've got quite an arm on you…" the one named Barry said as he shook her hand.

"Thanks…" Jane all but mumbled as her anger smoldered at the look in Joe's eyes. She glanced over her shoulder to see Maura trying to shrink away from the look directed at her. A feeling of satisfaction filled Jane when she felt Maura press closer to her, as if seeking her protection. When she brought her attention back to Barry she was met with a genuine smile. "Sorry, um…Barry is it?"

"Yeah but everyone calls me Frost. I'm a cornerback for Northside High. I'm hoping to be on the receiving end of one of your passes, by way of interception that is." There was a playful light in his eyes as he smiled brightly at her.

Jane tried to smile at the young man who stood in front of her. Although he had an overly confident attitude, something that usually put Jane off, there was something warm and friendly in his eyes that Jane liked immediately. Given different circumstances, she knew she could like this guy a lot. Joe on the other hand was asking for a fist to the face. He wasn't just looking at Maura, he was leering.

"Who's your friend?" Joe nodded in Maura's direction causing Jane to stiffen instantly. She could still feel Maura close to her as she reached back to push Maura further behind her.

Maura could feel the intent in the look that was directed her way by one of the young men that was talking to Jane. She could also see the tense posture that had taken over Jane. She allowed Jane to gently push her until she could barely see over the broad shoulders in front of her. For a brief second Maura equated the scene before her to a knight in shining armor protecting her virtue.

"She's not interested…" Jane growled.

"Really…? You her body guard or something…" Joe taunted Jane with a cocky grin.

"Something like that…" Jane stared at him long and hard, willing him to say something else.

Joe tried to stare Jane down, but realized he was in a losing battle. He could feel the air stir around him as several guys turned their attention to what was happening between the two of them. Jane was surrounded by her team and they would do anything to protect her. He was the outsider, so he took his cue and backed down.

"Yeah, whatever…" He said in a dismissive tone as he caught sight of easier prey. "Watch your back Rizzoli…" He pushed past Jane. "And I'll see you again…" he said giving Maura one last appraising look.

"Sorry about my friend there…" Frost said to Jane, an apologetic smile on his face. "He doesn't get out much."

"Yeah, well he'd better watch who he crosses." Jane said with a sigh, allowing the tension to drain from her as Joe disappeared. "So, you play for Northside huh?"

"Yeah…I have a feeling we may end up meeting on the field before this year is over." He said before nodding in Maura's direction. "I promise to be on my best behavior if you introduce me to your friend…." He smiled at Maura as she slipped out from behind Jane's protective stance.

Maura had watched the tension leave Jane as soon as the one that was leering at her had wandered off, so she decided to introduce herself to the one who was still talking to Jane. She could tell by the genuine smile and the soft brown eye's that he was someone she would like.

Jane could feel Maura come up beside her, bringing a smile to her face. "Maura, this is Frost…Frost, this is Maura." Jane said, instantly calmed by Maura's presence.

"Nice to meet you Maura…" Frost said, extending his hand for her to shake.

"And you as well." Maura said as she took his hand in her own, giving it a gentle shake.

"Frost here plays for Northside." Jane said, shifting her body until she could feel Maura pressing slightly against her.

Frost smiled before leaning close to Maura to speak. "She doesn't think I can I can intercept a pass from her…but I think I can." He said in a mock whisper so Jane could hear as well.

"Not gonna happen…I don't throw interceptions." Jane smirked at Frost good naturedly.

"Hey Frost…come here…" Frankie shouted from across the room.

"You know my brother?" Jane raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, met him last year when we played against each other on JV. He's a good player…a good guy too." Frost waved at Frankie. "Guess I'd better go see what he wants. It was really good to finally meet you Jane. I look forward to seeing you on the gridiron." He gave her a pat on the back as he passed her. "Maura, it was a pleasure."

Maura smiled at him as he passed by leaving her and Jane alone. "He seemed nice." She said to Jane, who looked lost in thought.

"Yeah, I suppose." She sighed. "I didn't like his friend Joe though…" she mused out loud. She could feel Maura shiver next to her.

"Me either…" Maura said, drawing a small smile from Jane.

When more people headed their direction with the intent of pulling Jane away, Maura tried to step back again and let Jane enjoy her attention. She stopped when she felt a warm hand slip into hers and looked up to see Jane grinning at her.

"Let's get out of here." Jane pulled Maura towards the kitchen and the door that led out to the backyard. Maura felt the warmth of Jane's hand in her own and she held tight as she let Jane lead her outside. Maura also noticed that Jane didn't let go right away even though they had made their way past the multitude of bodies that blocked their way.

As they stepped outside Maura could see the yard was well-lit by the lights that streamed from the many windows that adorned the back of the house. Although there were people milling about, it was nowhere near as crowded as it was inside. The wind had died down diminishing the chill in the early autumn air. Maura looked up at the clear sky above, catching a glimpse of the stars as she let Jane lead the way towards a dimly lit corner.

"I don't like all that attention…" Jane said pulling Maura towards a trampoline that was hidden in the far corner. "I don't do it for the attention." She looked at Maura with a serious expression. She let go of Maura's hand as she climbed up onto the trampoline. "Come'er…" she said patting the empty space next to her.

"Up there?" Maura seemed surprised that Jane would expect her to jump up next to her. She looked around, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light. When she looked back at Jane, she could see her sitting on the edge of the trampoline, hand extended for Maura to take.

"Yeah, come on…take my hand."

Maura looked at Jane, then at the trampoline before looking back at Jane, confusion written all over her face.

"Live a little Maura…" Jane smirked.

With a resigned sigh, Maura reached out to take Jane's hand. In the blink of an eye, she found herself sitting next to Jane on the taut, stretched fabric. They lightly bounced up and down as Jane scrambled back towards the middle, beckoning Maura to sit next to her. Jane leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the sky. She instantly relaxed when she felt Maura slide up next to her, mimicking her posture.

"Why do you do it?" Maura asked leaning back next to Jane.

"I don't know. I guess because someone told me I couldn't. I really hate to be told that I can't do something, especially if they tell me it's because I'm a girl."

"I can see that." Maura gave her knowing smile.

"Yeah?" Jane leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "Don't you hate when someone tells you that you can't do something?"

"Well, no one has ever told me that before." Maura leaned back and slipped her hands into the front pocket of her sweatshirt.

"Really…?" Jane looked over at Maura. "Never…?"

"Never…" Maura looked up at the sky. "I never wanted to play football though. I suppose someone might have told me I couldn't do that."

"Well, I would never tell you that you couldn't do something, even if you wanted to play football." Jane rolled over on her side so she could see Maura better in the semi-darkness.

"Thanks…although I don't think I will be playing football anytime soon."

"Never say never…" Jane yawned. "Anyway, just saying… I would support you in anything you wanted to do. That's what friends do, they support each other."

Maura was quiet for a minute as she studied the stars up in the sky. Hearing the sincerity in Jane's voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She had never had a friend who cared the way Jane did. She rolled over to say something but stopped as the soft glow of the white letter on Jane's varsity jacket caught her attention.

With cautious fingers, she reached out to trace the chenille letter. It was soft to the touch and she couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her lips.

"What are you doing?" Jane lifted her head to look at Maura's hand on her jacket suddenly feeling very nervous.

"My dad still has his letterman's jacket from Harvard." Maura said as her fingers continued to move over the material. "Do you know the origins?"

"Um…no…" Jane tried not to sound flustered by Maura's proximity as she lay back down.

"Well…" Maura began as her hand found refuge on Jane's chest, just above the chenille letter she had been caressing. "The letterman jacket got its start at Harvard in 1865. The baseball team embroidered an old English style H onto their plain gray flannel shirts. Only those players that had participated in the most important games were allowed to continue wearing the H on their jersey. If they didn't participate in the game, they had to return their jersey at the end of the season. By 1930 the letter begun appearing on wool jackets with leather sleeves and there you have it…the tradition of the varsity letterman jacket."

"Wow…" Jane let out a breath of wonder. "I can't believe you know all this stuff. I bet you speak more than one language too." She teased.

Maura was quiet for a minute prompting Jane to push herself up on her elbows again to see her better. Maura's hand was still on her chest, but her face was hidden in the dim light.

"Really Maura…? How many different languages do you speak?" Jane asked wearily. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Um, six..." Maura's voice was quiet as if she wasn't sure she wanted to share this about herself. "French, Greek, Chinese, Spanish, Swahili, and some German. I do speak Latin, but I hardly count that since it isn't really spoken anymore, except at the Vatican I suppose."

A motion sensor light flickered on in the distance illuminating them both in its brilliant glow. Jane stared down at Maura with an unreadable expression. She knew Maura wasn't bragging, but it amazed her all the same.

"Is something wrong?" Maura asked with concern as she studied Jane's pensive expression.

"Um, no...But has anyone every told you that you are amazing."

Maura blushed and waved her hand as if to dismiss Jane's admiration. "No, it's just a matter of having the means I suppose."

Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I went to boarding school in France so I learned to speak French really as a means of survival. I learned Chinese and Spanish there too. Of course I learned Greek and Latin as a pre-requisite for Medical school. Swahili was something I learned at an early age when I would go visit my father in Africa. As for the German, I had a German nanny when I was little so I picked it up from her."

"Wow," Jane breathed out slowly. "You've had quite a childhood."

"A very lonely childhood, Jane. Just books and nannies to keep me company most of the time." Maura's eyes turned sad.

"Sorry Maur…" She took a deep breath suddenly feeling sorry making Maura feel bad. "I can speak some Italian and of course I can read a little Latin."

"Really…?" Maura looked up at Jane.

"Yeah, but I only know the curse words in Italian since my Mom yells at us in Italian when she's really mad, which is most of the time. The Latin I learned in Catholic school." Jane said as she leaned back again to look up at the sky again.

As they lay there bathed in the soft warm light from across the yard, they settled into a comfortable silence. Maura still had her hand resting on Jane's jacket as she turned fully onto her side. She could see the small smile that played at the corners of Jane's lips and it filled her with warmth, driving away whatever chill lingered in the air.

The weight of Maura's hand relaxing on her chest was almost too much for Jane. Feeling that she was the subject of intense study, she glanced over at Maura who was watching her intently. What she saw both terrified and excited her in ways she didn't even realize was possible. It was like when she rode on a rollercoaster. Even though it frightened her, she couldn't wait for the ride to begin once she had been convinced it was what she wanted.

When the motion sensor light turned off surrounding them in whatever faint light could reach their corner, Jane sighed in relief. She had felt vulnerable under Maura's gaze and had sensed a need in Maura that she wasn't sure she was ready to accept. Already she was feeling and doing things that were outside of her comfort zone and it was all because of Maura.

Jane knew that Maura was stirring up thoughts that had lain dormant in the back of her mind for a while. She had always known she was different, finding the soft curves and gentle touches of her female friends more to her liking than those of her male counterparts that seemed to constantly vie for her attention. She couldn't bring herself to put a label on it yet for fear of how her family would react, not to mention everyone else who knew her. Already the guys on the team teased her about how much more masculine she was than most of them and it pained her to think they might be right. It made her question everything she thought she knew about herself.

Maura relaxed into the darkness that surrounded them when the motion sensor light turned off. She watched Jane wondering if she had fallen asleep because she had suddenly gone quiet. She thought about how much she wanted to reach out and touch the hand that lay just inches away from her own. Jane had a soft, relaxed look on her face and Maura couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her long, dark hair splayed out across her shoulders, with the occasional stray falling across her face. Even though the moon light had not reached them yet, she could imagine how stunning those dark strands would look bathed in its radiance.

Taking a chance, Maura reached out to move one strand of hair and tucked it behind Jane's ear. She let out a quiet gasp when Jane's hand caught hers, bringing the back of Maura's hand against her cool cheek without opening her eyes.

It had surprised Jane when she felt Maura's hand move and gently brush a strand of hair from her face. Without thinking, she reached up and grasped the smaller hand in her own.

"Your hand is cold…" Jane's voice was barely a whisper as she brought the back of Maura's hand across her mouth. She lightly grazed her warm lips against the soft skin of Maura's hand before bringing it to rest against her check.

Maura held her breath and didn't dare move. She could have sworn she felt Jane's lips touch her hand in the gentlest of kisses.

After a minute, Jane slowly brought their hands down without letting go. Slipping their joined hands into her jacket, she pulled Maura's hand closer to her chest. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but in that moment she didn't have the strength to fight it. Feeling Maura's skin, even if it were just their hands, just felt too good to let go.

Maura could feel the steady rhythm of Jane's heart- beat. She lay there with her arm extended and reveled in the intimacy of the moment before she felt Jane's hand slacken its grip on hers. As Maura lay there under the sky, her fingers intertwined with Jane's, she felt fatigue overtake her. Jane's breathing had become deep and relaxed and Maura allowed herself to relax as well. As she closed her eyes, her last thoughts were of Jane's lips and how soft they had felt against her skin.


	6. Chapter 6

After a weekend of computer troubles…things are back to normal. Hope everyone continues to enjoy this story as I try to keep up. Sorry for the slow simmer…but we all know how Jane is. Have a great week.

Chapter 6- It's going to take some time

Standing in her closet, Maura ran her fingers over her black corduroy pants. She couldn't decide if she should wear pants or a skirt to the Rizzoli family dinner, but she needed to make a decision soon, Jane would be there in less than thirty minutes.

With a sigh, she reached for the pants, figuring they would be a safe bet. Jane was always telling her that she needed to dress more casual. As she laid the clothes out on her bed, she thought back to the party and the wonderful feeling of having Jane lying next to her. With a small smile, she also remembered how they were woken up.

"_Hey….wake up sleepy heads." Frankie stood at the side of the trampoline, tapping both Jane and Maura on the feet._

_Jane shot up with a start, letting go of Maura's hand. "What the hell Frankie!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. _

_Maura rolled over onto her back, feeling the warm connection to Jane break when she let go of her hand. _

"_Who comes to a party and falls asleep?" Frankie smirked and swayed slightly before climbing up next to them._

"_Shit Frankie…you've been drinking haven't you?" Jane said bracing herself from the bouncing motion that Frankie had caused._

"_No…maybe…I don't know." He tried not to look guilty._

"_How much?" Jane looked him in the eyes._

"_One… or five maybe." He gave her a sly smile, holding up his hand and four fingers._

"_Come on, I need to get you home." Jane started to pull Frankie towards the edge of the trampoline._

"_Hey," he stopped and pulled her back._

"_What?" She was impatient._

"_Wait for Maura…" He leaned back and pointed to Maura who was still lying on her back. _

"_Maura….Maura…" Frankie leaned over poking Maura in the arm, causing them to bounce again._

"_Stop it Frankie." Maura looked over at him. "I'm awake…you don't have to poke me." She said sitting up and stretching. She looked over at Jane who gave her an apologetic shrug. "How much has he had to drink?"_

"_Enough." Was the only thing Jane could think to say._

"_I like you Maura," Frankie threw his arms around her. "You make my sister happy."_

_Jane grabbed Frankie and pulled him off of Maura. "Come on. We need to get you home." Jane said trying not to look at Maura. Even in the dim light, Maura could see Jane was embarrassed._

"_Here, let me help." Maura said putting her arm around Frankie's waist as they scooted towards the edge of the trampoline._

"_Thanks." Jane mumbled. "How am I gonna sneak him past my Mom?" she looked over at Maura, worry written all over her face._

"_Well," Maura thought out loud. "Why don't you come spend the night at my house?"_

"_What about your parents?" Jane seemed skeptical. _

"_Oh, they aren't home. My Dad is in Africa and my Mom is in Paris."_

_Jane stopped and turned to Maura. "What? They just leave you alone?"_

"_Well, yes." Maura wasn't sure what was so strange about that._

"_Really?" Jane started moving again, as they pulled Frankie along with them._

"_Jane, please slow down. My legs aren't as long as yours, or Frankie's." She skipped slightly to keep up._

"_Oh," Jane slowed down. "Sorry."_

"_So, do you want to stay at my house? At least until Frankie sobers up?" Maura was hopeful._

"_Um, yeah…I guess that would be a good idea." Jane opened the car door and shoved Frankie into the back seat._

"_Don't you dare throw-up in Maura's car…" She pointed a finger at Frankie. "And who ever gave my little brother beer is gonna haveta answer to me." She turned around and said to the crowd of party goers who still lingered on the front lawn._

"_Come on Rizzoli…lighten up." Someone shouted back at her._

_Jane grumbled something that Maura didn't understand as she climbed into the car. "Well?" she looked at Maura expectantly. Maura climbed in the car after her and off they went._

Maura sighed at the memory of how their evening had ended. Jane and Frankie had stayed the night after the party so Frankie could sober up. Even though Maura had hoped to spend more time with Jane, Frankie had other ideas. He spent most of the night kneeling in front of the toilet in the guest bathroom, emptying what little he had in his stomach. Jane had spent the whole night next to him, trying to sooth him. Her protective sister role kicked in and it was in full force as she rubbed small circles on his back when the dry heaves took over. It wasn't exactly how Maura had expected to spend her first night with Jane, but it was a start.

Jane sat outside of Maura's house trying to garner the courage to get out of her dad's old work truck. She was embarrassed by the fact that she had to pick Maura up in her dad's truck, especially after she had seen what Maura herself drove. Nervously running her fingers through her hair, she looked up at the four story brownstone and let out a heavy breath. Even though she and Frankie had spent Friday night at Maura's house, she had been too occupied with taking care of Frankie to pay much attention to how big the house was. As she sat outside silently contemplating her unease, it hit her that she was completely out of her element.

Feeling as if she had a heavy burden on her shoulders, Jane finally opened the door and stepped out of the truck. She swallowed the pride that had lodged itself in her throat and stepped up to the front door. With a shaky hand, she reached up and pressed the doorbell button and then stepped back as if afraid of what was on the other side of the door.

When Maura heard the doorbell ring, her stomach gave a nervous lurch. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly the thought of spending the evening with Jane and her family overwhelmed her. She took a few deep breaths before opening the door. What she saw on the other side had all thoughts of worry flying out of her mind.

Jane had a small grin on her face as Maura stepped out onto the porch to greet her. She could feel the slight flush that heated her cheeks as her eyes roamed over Maura's figure. She wasn't sure how, but Maura even made casual look sexy. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Jane suddenly felt very shy.

Maura on the other hand was feeling rather encouraged by the look she saw on Jane's face. She could see the play of emotions that went from desire to downright shyness.

"Am I casual enough?" Maura asked as she closed the front door.

"Um…damn Maur…your idea of casual…I mean…you look great." Jane all but stuttered as her eyes traveled over Maura's body. The black corduroy pants fit just right and looked so soft. Jane had the urge to reach out and touch the material, but she kept her hands shoved deep in her pockets. Maura was wearing a tight green V-neck sweater that brought out the traces of green in her eyes, almost mesmerizing Jane. So caught up in the sight before her, Jane didn't notice that Maura was looking at her with the same hungry look.

As Maura looked Jane up and down, a small smile played across her lips. Much to Maura's delight, Jane had that soft but rugged look she wore so well. The figure hugging blue jeans hung low on Jane, accentuating her narrow hips. Her light-blue oxford had three buttons undone; allowing just a hint of cleavage under the white tank top Jane was wearing underneath. But it was the black leather jacket that caught Maura's attention. It was cut perfectly to show off Jane's broad shoulders, just tight enough to suggest the power that lay beneath.

Jane stepped down off of the porch, Maura following close behind and pointed at her dads work truck. Jane suddenly felt embarrassed again that she was there in such a beat up, old work truck. In her mind, Maura deserved better.

She gave Maura a crocked smile. "Sorry, my Mom's car is in the shop."

"This is perfectly fine." Maura smiled at Jane. "I can honestly say that I have never ridden in a pickup truck before. Did you know that the first factory assembled pickup was based on the Ford Model T car, with a modified rear body? Henry Ford billed it as the "Ford Model T Runabout with Pickup Body." It came out in 1925…." Maura stopped mid-sentence when she saw the way that Jane was looking at her, wide eyed and full of wonder.

"Sometimes I wonder Maur. You have so much stuff inside that big brain of yours…it's scary." Jane gave her a wide grin. She opened the passenger door and waited for Maura. "Your chariot awaits m'lady."

With a giggle, Maura slipped into the truck and allowed Jane to shut the door. She waited patiently for Jane to join her on the bucket seat and when she did, they both buckled their seatbelts. Jane started the truck and put it into drive. As they pulled away from the large, four-story brownstone, Maura turned to Jane with a worried look on her face.

"Jane…I have to tell you something." Maura said as she fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat.

"What?" Jane looked concerned.

"If anyone asks about what happened Friday night….I can't lie."

"What do you mean you can't lie?" Jane tried to look at Maura, only taking her eyes off the road for a second. Something told her she should probably file that little bit of information away for future reference.

"I get urticaria if I lie." Maura was wringing her hands nervously.

"English Maur."

"I break out in hives if I lie. I don't know what to do if you mother or father asks about what really happened Friday."

"Um, okay. I'll just try to deflect any questions that are asked. I'm good at doing that. My Mom asks a lot of questions though, it's like she's the Spanish inquisition or something." Jane gave Maura's leg a light pat. She smiled as she realized the black corduroy was as soft as she had imagined. "Hives huh?"

"Yes. One time I even fainted when my Mom asked if I had done my homework and I told her I had even though I hadn't." Maura shivered at the memory.

"Wow… that is serious." Jane frowned.

"Are you mocking me?" Maura turned in her seat to look at Jane.

"No…maybe. Sorry, sometimes my sarcasm gets the better of me." Jane grinned.

"It's okay." Maura smiled back.

"So, you can't lie and my Mom is gonna ask like a million questions about Frankie and why he wasn't feeling well Saturday."

"Did your parents believe you when you told them Frankie had a stomach virus?" Maura questioned.

"I don't know. I kinda think my dad figured it out. He didn't say anything if he did though. I'm not so sure about my mom. She keeps fishing around for information. She is trying to catch us in conflicting stories." Jane said as they pulled up to her house. She put the car in park and looked over at Maura.

"Are you sure you're ready for a Rizzoli family dinner?"

"Yes…I am looking forward to it." Maura beamed with excitement.

Jane shook her head before looking up at Maura with a silly grin.

"What…?" Maura asked.

"Nothing…you'll see soon enough." Jane said, giving Maura a pat on the shoulder.

As Maura followed Jane up to the front door, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something important and that Jane was the only one who knew what it was. When they stopped at the closed door, Jane ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. It was something that Maura had noticed Jane did when she was nervous and she suddenly felt the same.

Jane looked over at Maura giving her a smirk and a wink before she reached for the door handle. "You sure you're ready?" She wanted to give Maura one last chance to bail.

Before Maura could answer, the door was thrown open and she was greeted with a big hug from Mrs. Rizzoli.

"Maura, welcome to our home..." Mrs. Rizzoli held her tight.

"Come on Ma." Jane sighed as she pushed her way past her mom.

Momentarily paralyzed with surprise and maybe even a little fear, Maura wasn't sure what to do with her arms. She decided it was best to let them hang at her sides as Mrs. Rizzoli almost crushed her in a hug. She wasn't used to any physical contact between family members.

Jane's dad pulled Mrs. Rizzoli off of Maura and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Maura. I'm so glad you were able to help Janie here keep her spot on the team." He beamed at Jane and gave her a light pat on her back. Jane looked away, embarrassed by the attention.

"Jane did most of the work. I'm just glad I was able to help." Maura said with a smile. She saw Frankie sitting on the couch and he gave her a nod. She nodded back.

"This here is Tommy." Jane said wrapping her arm around her youngest brother in a mock chock hold, rubbing a knuckle on the top of his head. Tommy scowled and elbowed Jane in the stomach. Jane exaggerated her injury by grabbing her side and then winked at Maura to let her know she was okay.

"Squirt is getting tough." She gave him a light push.

"Come on Jane." He shoved her back. "Don't call me that."

"It's nice to meet you Tommy." Maura gave him a big smile.

Tommy looked at Maura as if this was the first time he had seen a girl before. "You're really pretty. What are you doing hanging around with her?" He said hitching his thumb towards Jane.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jane growled at him.

"Alright you two…let's get the table set." Mrs. Rizzoli said, trying to defuse the impending argument between the siblings.

"Okay, okay." Jane said throwing her hands up in defeat, but not before shooting Tommy an angry scowl. "Wanna help Maura?" Jane's scowl turned into a bright smile when she turned to Maura.

"Sure." Maura followed Jane into the dining room.

"Here," Jane handed her the silverware.

Maura followed Jane around the table and placed each piece down in its spot on a placemat.

"I hope you like lasagna." Jane gave her a hopeful look.

"I love it." Maura smiled back.

"Sorry about Tommy. He can be so immature sometimes."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Maura stopped as she placed the last piece of silverware down.

"All done girls?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked coming into the dining room carrying a big dish of lasagna. "Jane, would you get the salad and bring it in."

"Sure Ma." Jane disappeared into the kitchen leaving Maura alone with Mrs. Rizzoli.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Rizzoli called out towards the living room.

"Where would you like me to sit?" Maura asked politely.

"You can sit next to me." Tommy said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he entered the dining room.

"No way Squirt..." Jane said, carrying the salad in. "Maura, you can sit next to me." She pointed to an empty chair on the other side of the table.

"What? Why can't I sit next to Maura?" Tommy pouted.

"She's too old for you Tommy." Frankie said as he sat at the table. He still looked slightly pale.

Maura could feel the blush creep up her face and Tommy rolled his eyes as he slumped down in the chair next to Frankie.

"Don't act like such a brat." Jane gave Tommy a dirty look. Tommy picked up a piece of bread and threw it at her. Just as Jane was winding up to throw the bread back at Tommy, she was interrupted.

"Alright, enough." Mr. Rizzoli gave them both stern looks. "Sorry Maura, they aren't used to having guests."

Maura tried to smile as she watched Mrs. Rizzoli pile a huge amount of food onto her plate.

"Come on Ma, you aren't feeding a third world country here." Jane said indicating the amount of food on Maura's plate.

"It's okay Jane." Maura said graciously accepting the plate from Mrs. Rizzoli with a smile.

Jane just rolled her eyes and so did Frankie.

Maura sat back in quiet observation as she watched the Rizzoli clan. She could see where Jane and Frankie got their dark, brown, extremely intense eyes and thick, almost black hair. Mr. Rizzoli had the same eyes and hair. Tommy favored their mother with his hazel eyes full of merriment and light brown hair.

Mr. Rizzoli animatedly talked to Jane and Frankie about their latest football game and Maura could see how much Jane admired him. Tommy was still scowling next to Frankie, but gave her a shy smile when he saw her watching him. She smiled back, causing his eyes to light up. The Rizzoli's were a mighty fine looking bunch Maura thought to herself.

Maura's train of thought was interrupted by Jane's hand under the table as she gave Maura's leg a light squeeze. Maura turned to look at Jane, utter surprise on her face.

"Earth to Maura…" Jane moved her hand away.

"Excuse me?" Maura looked around trying to figure out what she had missed.

"I was just asking about your parents." Mrs. Rizzoli smiled at her.

"Oh…what would you like to know?"

"What do they do?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked.

"My father is a sociological anthropologist. He's in Africa right now studying the Ashanti tribe."

Mrs. Rizzoli looked impressed even though she wasn't sure exactly what a sociological anthropologist was.

"And my mother is an art professor. She's on sabbatical right now though so she is in Paris showcasing some of her paintings."

"You mean your parents have left you all alone here in Boston?" Mrs. Rizzoli sounded shocked.

"Well, yes I suppose so. I'm used to it though. We do have a live in maid that keeps me company." Maura said casually.

Mrs. Rizzoli had a sad look on her face as she shook her head. Feeling the need to comfort, she reached for Maura's hand. "I can't believe they leave you all alone to fend for yourself."

"Ma, she's seventeen. It's not like she's five or something." Jane rolled her eyes, sensing Maura's unease.

Maura wasn't sure why this information upset Mrs. Rizzoli so much. She was used to being alone. Even when her parents were home, they were usually out doing fundraisers or attending parties. She hadn't really thought much about it until now. She suddenly felt unsure as Mrs. Rizzoli questioned her.

"Really, Jane? I can't imagine not being here with you guys, watching your games, seeing you grow up, experiencing your senior year…" Mrs. Rizzoli started to ramble.

"Okay Ma…" Jane conceded with another eye roll.

"Angela, some people are just different." Mr. Rizzoli said. "I am sure Maura's parents are very nice people."

"Oh my goodness…I didn't mean to imply they weren't." Mrs. Rizzoli clutched at her heart. "I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like."

Maura gave her a reassuring smile. "No, of course you didn't."

"Did you get the same stomach bug that Frankie got Friday?" Mrs. Rizzoli decided it was time to change the subject.

Maura gave Jane a panicked look and Frankie sat up a little straighter.

"Come on Ma, no one wants to talk about that at dinner." Jane gave her mother a sour look.

"I was just wondering if Maura was a lucky as you were…not getting sick, that is." Mrs. Rizzoli narrowed her eyes at Jane then looked pointedly at Frankie. Frankie seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Um, no I did not get sick." Maura said looking at Jane for help as Jane was trying to suppress a smile.

"I just find it strange that Frankie was the only one who got sick." Mrs. Rizzoli waved her hands in the air.

"Well, drinking plenty of fluids, taking vitamin C, washing your hands, getting enough sleep are all things that can help prevent the spread of the flu…" Maura began then stopped when she saw all eyes were on her. Jane gave her a small, reassuring pat under the table.

"Maura knows her facts." Jane chuckled.

"Beauty and brains…" Tommy said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"I suppose it could have been something he ate." Maura could feel her face getting hot under the scrutinizing eye of Mrs. Rizzoli.

"Enough Angela…this isn't the Spanish Inquisition. Kids are going to be kids." Mr. Rizzoli leaned back in his chair and set his fork down.

"What's that supposed to mean Frank?" Mrs. Rizzoli's voice was slightly higher as her anger grew.

"What I mean is, just leave it be." Mr. Rizzoli gave Maura an apologetic smile.

"Have you heard from Casey?" He turned to Jane in an attempt to change the subject.

"Um…no…" Jane looked away from Maura, not wanting to see the question in her eyes.

"Who is Casey?" Maura asked innocently.

"Just Jane's boy-friend…" Tommy exaggerated the last work before he pretended to gag.

"Shut up Tommy…" Frankie punched his younger brother in the arm in an attempt to come to Jane's rescue. "He is just a friend…leave Jane alone." When he looked at Jane, she gave him a grateful smile.

"I haven't talked to him since the day he left for basic…we never agreed to be exclusive..." Jane hesitated before looking at Maura. "We're just friends." For some reason, she felt like she needed to emphasis that last point so Maura understood.

"Is he still taking you to prom?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked.

Maura didn't wait to hear Jane's answer as she retreated into the solitude her own thoughts again. She ate the rest of her dinner in silence, as several different conversations reverberated around the room. She wasn't sure how she felt about this Casey person that Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli seemed to like so much. Feeling the unfamiliar sting of jealousy, Maura decided she needed to wait until they were alone to bring it up again.

Tommy was the only one who wasn't talking, but he was intently watching Maura. It didn't make her uncomfortable when he gave her that shy smile again. She was flattered. Things carried on like that until the plates were empty and Jane jumped up, pulling a pensive Maura out of her chair.

"Okay, you two dorks get to do the dishes tonight." She said pointing at her brothers. Frankie looked defeated and started gathering the dishes. Tommy on the other hand jumped up and pointed back at her.

"I don't think so...I did them last night." He snapped back. Crossing his arms in a defiant stance he dared her to challenge him.

"Jane don't call your brothers dorks. And Tommy, she's right. You and Frankie can do the dishes tonight. Jane has a guest." Mrs. Rizzoli said leaning back in her chair letting out a tired sigh.

"So what…I can hang out with Maura while Jane does the dishes." Tommy stomped his foot on the ground.

"Thanks Tommy, but I think maybe we can reevaluate our relationship in about fifteen years." Maura winked at him.

Jane whipped her head around and gave Maura a funny look. Tommy was beaming with the biggest smile on his face as he conceded and followed Frankie into the kitchen suddenly feeling like he was floating on air.

"Come on" Jane grabbed Maura by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." Maura called out as Jane dragged her up the stairs towards her room.

"What was that?" Jane stopped in the hall.

"What?"

"That…with Tommy." Jane threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on Jane, a little hope never hurt anyone. Anyway, he is a very handsome young man. He's going to be a heart breaker one day." Maura tried not to smile.

"Rob the cradle much..?" She huffed as she opened her bedroom door.

"Jealous much...?" Maura countered.

Jane tried to give her a stern look, but she could only laugh. Maura was definitely getting better at sarcasm.

"So this is the room of a star athlete." Maura said looking around at the posters on the walls and trophies on the shelves. "I am sure there are plenty of boys on the football team that would love to get a sneak peak at Jane Rizzoli's bedroom."

Jane blushed slightly and sat on the edge of her bed. "Consider yourself lucky…I don't even let my Mom in here."

"I can see why." Maura stepped over a pile of clothes and football pads. "Do you ever hang anything up?"

"Why? I'm only gonna unhang it." Jane shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"

Maura was quiet for a minute as she took in everything around her. There was a small desk against the wall by the window and a dresser with a TV and VCR on it in front of Jane's unmade bed. Posters hung on the walls. There was a Boston Red Sox poster and a Celtics poster too. There were several posters of bands that Maura didn't recognize. A pile of records sat on the floor next Jane's bed and Maura walked over towards them.

"What kind of records do you have?" Maura sat on the edge of the bed next to Jane.

Jane jumped up and grabbed her albums and sat down on the floor next to Maura's legs. She leaned back against the bed as Maura crossed her legs and leaned over Jane's shoulder to see.

"Here, let me show you." Jane said, excitement in her voice. "The Go Go's, Pat Benatar, Duran Duran, Journey, Joan Jett, Motely Crue…" Jane read off the names of the artists. "I know the new thing is cd's but I really like these. There is just something about sliding a record out of its sleeve…"

Maura nodded and watched with curiosity. She didn't recognize any of the names that Jane rattled off, but she was enjoying Jane's excitement.

"Do any of these ring a bell?" Jane tilted her head back to look up at Maura. Maura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Really..? What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Mostly classical." Maura let out a sigh feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. "Oh, I know that one." She said pointing to one of the albums as Jane was flipping through them.

"The Carpenters." Jane said with a smile.

"Yes…I've heard of them. Aren't they a brother and sister?"

"Yeah, but most of the songs are kinda sad." Jane mused as she flipped to the next album.

"Oh, that's an interesting one." Maura reached down and pulled it from Jane's hand. "Tapestry by Carole King." Her fingers lightly grazed the album cover.

"That's one of my favorites. It belonged to my mom. She gave it to me because it's one her favorites too, but I'd never let her know how much I love it. I'd never hear the end of it." Jane said with a wicked grin.

"Can we listen to it?" Maura asked.

"Sure." Jane jumped up and put the record on the turn table next to her bed before she lay back on her bed next to Maura, who was still sitting up. Jane patted the empty space next to her, indicating that Maura should lie down beside her. Maura leaned back next to Jane, feeling Jane's warmth next to her.

When the music started, Maura fell in love with it instantly. She closed her eyes and listened as each song wrapped itself around her. After several songs, she felt Jane turn on her side to look at her.

"This really is wonderful." Maura sighed without looking at Jane. "I love the folksy sound and the piano. There is so much raw emotion in each song. It's like I can feel everything at once."

"Tell me how you really feel." Jane chuckled and Maura opened her eyes and turned towards her. They looked at each other, neither saying anything. Jane reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair from Maura's face.

In a bold move, Maura grabbed Jane's hand before she could pull it away. Slowly bringing it down to her lips, she placed a tender kiss on the back of Jane's hand before letting it go.

Jane shivered when she felt the soft, warmth of Maura's lips against her skin. Her eyes traveled along Maura's face until she was looking into Maura's eyes. Seeing such longing in those hazel-green eyes almost took her breath away. Jane was so lost in the moment that she didn't realize Maura was touching her face.

Maura watched in wonder as Jane's eyes moved from her lips to her eyes then back to her lips again. Looking into Jane's dark eyes, she saw a need she'd never seen before. Jane seemed lost in thought and it compelled Maura to place her hand against Jane's cheek and then trace her thumb gently across the softest lips she had ever felt.

Maura's gentle touch startled Jane from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Jane…?" Maura couldn't stop herself as Jane's name escaped from her mouth in a quiet whisper.

For a brief moment, Jane didn't think it was really happening until she heard Maura whisper her name with such reverence it almost brought tears to her eyes. Just as Jane opened her mouth to say something, there was a soft knock on her door.

Jane practically jumped out of her skin. "What is it?" She shouted as she bolted off of the bed so fast that her sudden movement caused Maura to roll off the side, landing on her back with a loud thud.

"It's me, Frankie. Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah...just a sec…" Jane moved to the side of her bed to find Maura still lying on her back. "You okay?" She asked as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just peachy…" Maura sighed in frustration as she pulled herself up off the floor. She could feel that she was blushing as she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to look casual. Letting out a heavy breath, she prepared herself for yet another interruption.

"What do you want?" Jane all but growled as Frankie pushed the door open and peeked inside.

"Really Jane, you could have a least picked up a little." He said as he stepped over the piles of clothes that littered her floor. He didn't seem to notice that both Jane and Maura were slightly flushed as he headed towards where Maura sat.

"Get to the point Frankie." Jane sounded slightly annoyed. Maura wasn't sure if it was because they had been interrupted or if it was Frankie's comment. She crossed her legs, giving Frankie a place to sit next to her.

"How long am I gonna haveta owe you for Friday?" He asked, sitting next to Maura.

"I'd say a month of dish washing should cover it." Jane gave him a slightly triumphant smile. Maura leaned over and gave Jane a light push.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme, Jane?" Maura asked.

Jane gave Maura an annoyed look. Frankie gave her a small smile and mouthed the word 'thanks'.

"All right, how 'bout you do the dishes for the rest of this week."

"Okay, I can live with that." Frankie smiled at her. "What do I owe you Maura?" He leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

"I don't think you owe me anything Frankie, it was Jane…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jane furiously shaking her head. Frankie was looking at Maura and didn't see Jane.

"I guess I should at least thank you." He said with a crooked grin. "Thanks…"

"Yeah…and maybe not ever do that again." Jane slapped him on the arm.

Frankie gave her a nod and rolled his eyes. "Why are you listening to this sad stuff?" He said sitting up as Jane turned the record player off.

"Alright, time for you to leave." Jane said pushing him off the bed so she could sit next to Maura.

"Hey, how come Frankie gets to hang out with you guys?" Tommy said from the doorway, his arms crossed in anger.

"He's not hanging out with us Squirt." Jane gave Frankie another shove towards the door.

"I told you not to call me that." Tommy shouted as he launched himself across the room at Jane with such ferocity that it took Maura by surprise. Jane, however wasn't as she quickly jumped to the side catching Tommy by the arm. Spinning him around, she grabbed him in a real choke hold. Frankie leaned forward and gave Tommy a poke in the side.

"Squirt." Frankie said.

Tommy was attempting to elbow Jane in the ribs like he had earlier, but she held him tightly.

"Not gonna work this time." She laughed.

Tommy tried to wiggle out of her arms, but he was no match for her strength.

Maura gasped when Jane flipped Tommy around on his back onto the floor. In one swift movement, Jane had him pinned to the ground.

"One, two, three…tap out." Frankie was laughing

"Not fair…." Tommy struggled under Jane. "Two against one..." He gasped.

"Oh, Jane, don't hurt him." Maura said nervously.

Jane looked up at Maura and smiled. "I wouldn't hurt him…anyway, he would go cry to Ma." Jane let him go but didn't drop her guard in case he tried to tackle her again.

"I won't go cry to Ma." Tommy said red in the face, trying to hold back tears of frustration. "You suck." He shouted at both Jane and Frankie as he ran out of the room.

"Yeah, like he hasn't said that before." Frankie laughed.

"Do you two always gang up on him like that?" Maura looked upset.

"It's the natural pecking order of siblings Maur…" Jane whined as she dropped down next to Maura on the bed.

"It just seems so unfair." Maura shook her head with uncertainty.

"Come on Maura," Frankie tried to reassure her. "You have no idea what he's done to me and Jane. One time when our parents went out to dinner, he locked us out of the house and didn't let us in until right before they got home. We had to sit on the front porch the whole time. And it was really cold outside."

Jane laughed good naturedly then saw Maura looking worried again.

"It's not always like this. Sometimes we have each other's backs too. Remember that time that Tommy broke Ma's expensive vase from Italy?" Jane said.

"Yeah and you took the blame so Tommy could still go on his Boy Scout retreat." Frankie said giving Maura a smile. "See, it goes both ways. We kinda gotta rag on each other…it releases the tension of living under the same roof."

"I was grounded for two weeks." Jane rolled her eyes at the memory. "But at least we got rid of him for a week…"

Both Frankie and Jane started laughing as Maura shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure she would ever understand the dynamics of siblings. She watched Frankie give Jane another small shove as he passed her on his way out.

"Dessert is ready." Mrs. Rizzoli called up the stairs.

Amazed at how quickly Jane's mood could change, Maura's eyes followed her as she got up from the bed. She fought the desire to grab Jane's hand and pull her back down next to her.

Jane looked over her shoulder, silently asking Maura to follow. Without much thought, Maura found herself trailing Jane towards the door. It was the silence that caused her to stop and contemplate what had happened between them earlier.

Jane halted when she could no longer feel Maura behind her. She could sense that the wheels were turning in that big brain of Maura's and Jane wasn't sure she could bring herself to look at her. She was afraid that Maura would be able to see everything she was struggling to keep hidden. Fear and excitement churned in the pit of her stomach as she imagined what would have happened if Frankie hadn't interrupted them earlier. Jane had felt a want and a need she couldn't quite bring herself to accept.

Watching Jane's shoulders slump slightly as she stood in the doorway, Maura could see the internal struggle that Jane fought to hide from her. It was in that moment Maura realized that even though Jane allowed her rare glimpses of how she truly felt, Jane would quickly retreat leaving Maura feeling confused and frustrated. Sadness almost overwhelmed Maura as she suddenly found herself feeling very much alone standing just a few feet away from Jane.

"It's going to take some time…" Jane all but whispered as she turned to look at Maura. Her dark eyes were silently pleading for understanding and patience. She could see the sadness in the hazel-green eyes that looked up at her with confusion. Knowing she was the cause, Jane reached for Maura's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Come on…dessert always makes things better." She said with a small smile.

Grateful for the small acknowledgement, Maura nodded and allowed Jane to lead the way. If it was patience and understanding Jane needed, Maura would give it to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone enjoys this one…and as always thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 7-For what it's worth

A neatly folded football jersey taunted Jane from across the room as she sat, cross legged on her bed. With a small smirk, she couldn't help but notice that it was the only article of clothing that was folded in her room. She sighed as she propped her elbows up on her knees, resting her chin in the palm of her left hand. Peering at the offending garment that seemed to mock her from afar, she tried to concentrate on the problem that it posed.

Every year there was a powder puff game with the seniors verses the juniors and not once had Jane asked someone to wear her jersey. She had been on the football team since her freshman year and every year had passed without someone wearing a jersey with the number eight on it.

Letting out a heavy breath, Jane pondered her options. She could let it go, as she had over the last three years, or she could do something different. A small smile curved her lips as she thought of her other option, the something different.

As she weighed her choices, Jane thought about the fact that she wanted to ask Maura to wear her jersey. She also thought about what people would say. She was already being teased by her teammates about the pretty blonde who followed her around everywhere. None of the guys realized how close to the truth they were when they joked that the quarterback always got the prettiest girls. Even though it was only in jest, it hit too close to home for her.

Again, her eyes fell upon the object of her anxiety and it caused her to frown. She had painstakingly folded it, placing it on her dresser with the intention of giving it to Maura. She knew without a doubt that it was what she wanted to do, but she was also very much afraid of what it might mean if she did.

The night that Maura had come for dinner left an unmistakable impression on Jane, imprinting Maura's soft touch on her skin. Jane felt dizzy every time she thought back to that moment. It was the moment she felt gentle fingertips trace across her lips, the moment she heard the whisper of her name escape from Maura's mouth. It was the same mouth she had wanted so desperately to feel against her own. Jane could feel her heart beat faster as she thought about Maura's mouth and the softness of her lips. The feeling of desire was short lived however and quickly replaced with fear.

Jane couldn't deny that she enjoyed the way Maura made her feel, but she was also terrified by one single thought, 'what would people think or worse yet, what would her parents think?' It was that question that had her rooted to the spot on her bed, afraid to move.

A soft knock on the door pulled Jane from her tortuous thoughts.

"Yeah…?" her voice cracked slightly as she tried to swallow the anxiety she was feeling.

"Hey…whatcha doin?" Frankie slipped into the dimly room. "Why's it so dark in here?"

"Guess I was just enjoying the mood lighting…" Jane waved her hand towards her lava lamp that sat on her desk providing the only light in the room.

Frankie nodded as he sat next to his sister on the bed. He silently watched the white blob of wax stretch, break away, and then float back up to the top of the lamp. There was a heavy sadness radiating off of Jane that he hadn't felt in a long time. When he saw where her attention was directed, he realized what had her so forlorn.

"You're thinkin' of givin' it to Maura, aren't you?" He asked without looking at her.

"What makes you think that?" Jane gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't know…maybe cause she's your friend." He said, giving her shoulder a gentle bump with his own.

"I don't know Frankie…what will people think? Most of the guys give their jerseys to their girlfriends…" She paused, not quite sure what to say next.

"You know, people are going to talk either way. They always do. I say screw them and do what you want." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"Jesus Frankie, I'm so confused…I just don't know what to do." Jane sighed as she laid her head against his offered shoulder.

"You know Jane…you're my sister and I will always love you. Just follow your heart…" he gave her a gentle squeeze.

She quietly contemplated his words, understanding the unspoken support he was offering her. She just wasn't sure he would still support her if he knew where her heart was leading her.

"Damn…when did you become so smart?" She pulled back to look at him. For the first time she saw the gentle, yet strong young man he was becoming.

"Wise am I…" Frankie croaked out, using his best Yoda voice. It caused them both to laugh and instantly lightened the mood in the room.

Frankie stood and looked down at his older sister. His heart was bursting with the pride he felt for her. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on between Jane and Maura, but he knew that if Jane could overcome a lifetime of fearing who she truly was, she just might find her home in Maura. Pushing aside all humor, he looked at her with a serious expression. "Whatever you do…don't blow this…" He hesitated before finishing. "She's good for you…"

When their eye's met, so very much alike in their color and intensity, Jane saw the unconditional love that she had so desperately hoped to find. It was almost too much for her to handle so she turned away, clearing her throat to break the tension.

"Get outta here…" She said with a smile as she took off her slipper before gently tossing it in his direction.

"Night sis…" He smiled back at her as he slowly shut her door, leaving her alone again.

When she heard the click of the door as it shut behind Frankie, Jane jumped up from her bed and headed towards her desk. Shifting a few pieces of paper, she stopped when she found what she was looking for. She traced her fingers over the top of the BCU application she had filled out before letting out a heavy breath. She knew that Maura had applied there and something had compelled her to want to do the same.

With her final decision made, she slipped the completed application into an envelope and sealed it shut. She set it next to the Boston Junior College application, both now ready to be mailed out. She smiled as her thoughts turned towards the possibility of a future with Maura.

The sudden flood of light from overhead startled her from her thoughts and she turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, laundry basket in hand.

Angela studied her daughter from across the room. She could see the pensive look on Jane's face and it was something she wasn't used to seeing. Jane was always so confident and self-assured, but now she looked unsure and lost. Angela wanted to ask Jane what she was thinking about, but for some reason she didn't.

"Hey sweetheart…would you put your dirty clothes in this for me?" Angela held out the laundry basket.

Without much thought, Jane reached out and took the basket.

"Yeah Ma…" She said as she began gathering her clothes off the floor and then tossing them in the basket.

"Everything okay?" Angela couldn't help herself, she needed to ask.

"Um….yeah…" Jane said with a strained smile, knowing her mother wouldn't buy it.

Angele noticed Jane's eyes drift to the folded jersey on the dresser. "Oh…it's that time of year again isn't it?"

"Guess so." Jane mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders.

Angela watched Jane carefully, trying to catch any clue to how she was really feeling. They stood, looking at each other for a moment, neither saying a word.

"Well…I think you should ask Maura…" Angela said with a nod of her head. She was trying to push down the sudden feeling of panic that welled up unexpectedly inside of her. She wasn't sure where it came from or why she was feeling it.

Jane could tell that her mother was holding something back. She decided she wasn't ready to find out what it was just yet. So she just smiled and tried to give her mother the impression everything was alright as she handed her the laundry basket.

"Yeah, Frankie said the same thing."

"Well, why not? You girls have become good friends in such a short time." Angela said taking the basket from Jane. She knew this was Jane's way of telling her she was done talking.

"I'll give it some thought." Jane said as she dropped back down on the edge of her bed, effectively dismissing her mother.

With the keen eye that only a mother has, Angela knew that Jane had already made her decision. As she shut the door behind her, she wasn't sure she was ready for what that decision could mean or the consequences that might follow.

Sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, Maura looked down at her anatomy text book. Even though the text book was open, she wasn't really reading the words that lay on the pages before her. Her thoughts kept going back to Jane and the fact that she wasn't there yet. She felt the beginnings of panic tighten her chest as she worried that maybe Jane wouldn't show up. They hadn't spoken since Jane had dropped her off after dinner over the weekend and Maura wondered if maybe what had occurred between them had been too much for Jane to handle. She thought back Jane's small acknowledgement that it had even happened, but she still couldn't help but feel anxious that maybe she had read things wrong.

"Hey Maur…" Jane slipped unnoticed into the empty chair next to Maura.

"Oh…hi, Jane." Maura put down the text book she was pretending to read and looked at her expectantly. Jane was slightly flushed and looked nervous. "What's up?" Maura raised an eyebrow, her stomach suddenly in nervous knots.

"Um…" Jane nervously rubbed the back of her neck before setting something down on the table in front of Maura. "Here, I was wondering if you'd wear this…"

Taking what Jane had set down in front of her, Maura held it up in front of her. It was a pink football jersey with the number 8 on it. "What is it?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"It's for the powder puff game next week. I was wondering if you'd wear my jersey and play..." Jane said quietly, afraid of the rejection she expected.

"You want me to play powder puff? What is that?"

"It's flag football Maura. All the players get their girlfriends to play in their place…and since I am the only girl on the team, I really don't have anyone to play for me. Seeing as we are friends and you're a girl, I was hoping maybe…" Jane didn't finish as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"You want me to play football?" Maura's confusion turned to surprise.

"Yeah…there's no tackling or anything. You just wear these flags around your waist…"

Maura held up her hand to silence Jane. "I would love nothing more than to represent my friend in such a game, but I don't know anything about playing football." Maura started to sound alarmed.

"I'll show you." Jane said weakly. "Me and Frankie will."

"Frankie and I…" Maura started and Jane put her head in her hands. Maura was quiet for a minute as she looked down at Jane. "I don't know about this Jane." She frowned at the jersey she held in her hands. "Could I get hurt?"

"Not likely. Of course there is always a chance. But you'd be playing with a bunch of cheerleaders and I don't think they would want to break a nail or anything, so probably not." Jane looked up and grinned at Maura.

"I don't know how you talk me into things like this." Maura said shaking her head.

"I'm just extremely charming." Jane gave Maura that dimpled smile she loved so much. "Here, put it on." Jane took the jersey and pulled it over Maura's head.

"Well at least it's pink." Maura pulled her arms through and smoothed the jersey out.

"Yeah, yuck…won't catch me wearing it." Jane made a face.

Maura gave Jane a light push. "Do you want me to do this or not?" She gave Jane a stern look.

"Yes," Jane gave Maura her best pleading look. "P-u-l-e-e-ze" She exaggerated the word.

"Then don't make fun of the color…" Maura ran her fingers over the jersey. "I like it."

"Thanks Maur…I gotta get to class." Jane said jumping up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that you have to play the same position as me." Before Maura could respond, Jane had already disappeared in the crowded lunchroom.

Letting out a long sigh, Maura picked her text book back up. She tried to focus on the words, but she still couldn't concentrate on anything. It had been two days since that night in Jane's room and Maura couldn't get the feeling of Jane's hand brushing against her skin out of her mind. The touch had been so soft, but very deliberate. Maura often wondered if they might have kissed if Frankie hadn't interrupted. She thought she saw it in Jane's eyes. Time had stood still in that instant when Maura saw Jane bite her lip in what could only be described as anticipation. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she had wanted to feel Jane's lips against her own. She shivered at the thought before she was again interupted.

"I see Jane talked you into playing in the powder puff game." Frankie dropped down in the chair next to Maura.

"Oh, um, yes." Maura said trying to bring her focus on Frankie.

"You're a good friend Maura. This will be the first year anyone's ever worn Jane's jersey." Frankie leaned back against the table and watched people go by.

"Really?" Maura seemed surprised.

"Well, yeah. No guy in his right mind would play in a game with a bunch of girls and who else is Jane gonna ask?"

"I don't understand…Jane plays with a bunch of guys, how is that different?" Maura looked a Frankie.

"I don't know…it just is." He shrugged his shoulders.

Maura wasn't sure she liked that answer. "Who is wearing your jersey?"

"I asked Cindy." He smiled broadly. "And she said yes."

"Good for you Frankie." Maura gave him a good natured pat on the back. "So Jane said you would teach me how to play."

Frankie turned and looked at Maura. He gave her that full on Rizzoli smile. "Yeah…sure." He winked at her then jumped up when he saw Cindy walk by. "Gotta go. I'll see you later." He said as he followed behind the girl who was wearing the same pink jersey as Maura but with a different number.

"Why can't I be on Maura's team?" Tommy crossed his arms defiantly and glared at Jane.

"Look, I told you that you could help us out but you have to do what I tell you." Jane glared back. "Anyways, I don't want Maura to get hurt."

"I won't hurt her." Tommy almost whispered.

"Maybe when she gets the hang of it, we can switch up the teams." Jane gave him a small smile. She could tell that Tommy had developed a crush on Maura and she couldn't blame him.

"Really?" Tommy grinned back at her.

"We'll see…" Jane said. She reached over to rumple his hair, but stopped when she saw Maura walking towards them.

Jane felt something strange move through her as she watched Maura. She was wearing the pink jersey and a pair of sweat pants that hung low on her shapely hips. Definitely out of character for Maura, who was usually impeccably dressed and always coordinated. Jane was suddenly hit by Maura's simple beauty. She had noticed how nice Maura looked every day, but there was just something about the way she was moving as she crossed the field that had Jane transfixed. There was a confidence that Jane hadn't seen before. Maura had a smile on her face, showing off a dimple in her left cheek that Jane hadn't noticed before. Jane felt an unexpected surge of admiration. It was a wonderful feeling and she felt a slight blush warm her cheeks. Maura took her breath away and as she struggled to breath, Frankie leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Drool much." Jane blinked and looked at him. He gave her a surprised look. "I was just kidding." He tried to move away before her fist came into contact with his shoulder. He wasn't fast enough.

"Don't…" Jane growled so low that only Frankie heard her.

Frankie threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Hi." Maura said, giving Tommy a pat on the back. She looked at Jane and Frankie and wondered why Jane had such a strange look on her face. "I'm ready to learn…" she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Here, lift up your arms." Jane said not looking Maura in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"I'm putting your flag belt on." Jane said as she fastened the belt in the front. She could feel her checks flush at being so close to Maura.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Maura stepped back away from Jane. She wasn't sure why, but she felt some sort of energy rolling off of Jane that made her nervous. Frankie was standing back watching them with a funny look on his face.

Jane nervously adjusted the pony tail her hair was in, trying to look everywhere but at the two people who studied her with curiosity. "The point is to keep your flags. You don't want anyone to take the flags off the belt."

"Okay." Maura said as she took one of Jane's flags off of her belt. "Now what?" She said dangling the flag in front of Jane.

"Maur…" Jane whined, finally looking at Maura. "You only try to take a flag off if someone has the ball." She pulled the flag out of Maura's hand and tried not to smile as she reattached the flag to the belt.

"Oh," Maura looked at Tommy who was laughing.

"We'll start off with you and Frankie on one team and me and Tommy on the other." Jane waved Frankie over.

"What you're gonna wanna do Maura, is keep Tommy from taking your flags while you're holding the ball. Frankie is going to run out to there…" She said pointing to a spot on the grass. "And you will throw the ball to him and I will try to stop him."

"Um, okay..." Maura looked uncertain. She stepped back and watched Frankie squat down, holding the ball between his legs. "What do I do now?"

"You're going to reach down and take the ball from Frankie." Jane sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"What? From between his legs?" Maura looked appalled.

"Come on Maura…don't be such a girl." Jane huffed as she demonstrated what Maura should do.

"But I like being a girl."

"And you're very good at it." Tommy nodded in support

"Okay Casanova…" Jane shot him an angry look. "Here, try it." Jane gave Maura her most patient look as she demonstrated how to take the ball from Frankie.

"So, I just reach down and take the ball." Maura said as she reached down behind Frankie and put her hands on the ball. Frankie yelped causing Maura to throw the ball down and cover her face.

"Sorry Maura, I couldn't resist." Frankie laughed. Maura gave him a stern look and frowned.

"Funny, very funny." She said leaning forward to take the ball again.

When Maura felt the ball in her hands, everything happened so fast. She wasn't sure what was going on. Once second she had the ball, then the next she was laying on her back. She didn't get the license plate number of the truck that she presumed must have hit her.

"You okay?" Tommy stood over her with his hand out to help her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come at you so fast."

"Jesus Tommy!" Jane pushed him out of the way so she could help Maura up. "We aren't playing tackle football here."

Maura took Jane's hand and let her bring her to her feet. Jane brushed the grass off of Maura's back and reattached her flags to her belt.

"Look, I'll take Maura and you take Frankie." Jane said to Tommy, anger still evident in her tone.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to knock her over." Tommy said over his shoulder giving her his best pout.

Maura still felt dazed as Jane straightened out her belt. "Is that what it feels like when you play?"

"Kinda, only the guy who hits me is 6'2"and pure muscle. It feels like a Mac truck coming at me sometimes." Jane gave Maura a funny grin.

"Wow…" Maura whispered. "I was pretty sure that was a truck that hit me just now…" A wry smile crossed her lips.

"It won't be like that when you play. You're playing with girls that don't tackle." Jane said rather loudly over her shoulder so Tommy could hear. "Let's try this again."

Maura took her place behind Frankie again. This time when she took the ball, she tried to pay attention to what was happening. She stepped back and held the ball out in front of her.

"Maura, you can't hold the ball away from your body like that." Jane said as she moved in front of Maura. Maura winced as Jane advanced towards her. "I'm not gonna knock you down." Jane said softly as she moved closer.

"What do I do?"

"Throw the ball to Frankie." Jane slowed down her advance to give Maura a chance to throw the ball.

Maura had never held a football, let alone thrown one. She did her best to launch the ball in Frankie's direction the same way she had seen Jane do it so many times before. The ball wobbled and fell to the ground about half way to where Frankie was standing.

Maura covered her face in embarrassment. "I don't know if I can do this Jane." She sighed, dropping her shoulders in defeat.

"You did good. It was definitely in the right direction." Jane gave Maura an encouraging smile. "I guess I should show you how to hold the ball."

"Well…" Maura said.

"Well what?" Jane asked, arching an eyebrow because she already knew what Maura meant.

"I did well." Maura put her hands on her hips and frowned at Jane. Jane laughed and turned to Frankie as he tossed the ball back to her.

"You and Tommy go find something else to do while I show Maura how to throw this thing." Jane said spinning the ball around in her hand.

"Bet I can get your flag before you get mine." Frankie said to Tommy. Tommy held up his hand as if to say 'wait a minute' then he took off down the field with Frankie close behind.

"It's nice when you guys don't fight." Maura said as Jane took her hand and placed the football in it.

"Yeah, sometimes the planets align just right." Jane said not looking at Maura. She had her hands on Maura's hands, tightly gripping the ball. "Here, just put your fingers between the laces, like this."

Jane put her hand on top of Maura's in the exact same position, pressing her fingers down. Jane finally looked down at Maura when she felt the warm contact against her skin.

Maura saw that intense look in Jane's eyes again and it made her feel slightly weak at the knees.

Jane slide up behind Maura, putting her other arm around her waist to hold her in place.

Maura felt her body responding as she leaned back against Jane. She could feel Jane's body pressing tightly against her own. She closed her eyes in an attempt to remember every second of the intimate moment.

Jane stiffened slightly at the contact, but she didn't pull away.

"When I say so, let go of the ball." Jane's husky voice was barley a whisper in Maura's ear.

The words tickled Maura's neck and she shivered slightly even though Jane's breath was warm against her skin.

Jane pulled Maura's arm back and then moved it forward. "Now..." Jane whispered again.

Maura let go of the ball and although it didn't go far, it flew in a straight line. She stood as still as she could, afraid to move, afraid to break the contact between their bodies.

Not wanting to let go yet, Jane tightened her grip on Maura's waist. She was still holding onto Maura's hand as their fingers intertwined. Leaning forward, she buried her face in the long honey-blonde locks that hung around Maura's shoulders. Jane felt the soft caress of the silky strands against her cheek as she nuzzled further, trying to commit to memory the faint trace of strawberry. She took a deep breath, inhaling Maura's intoxicating scent, but then she started to feel slightly dizzy. With a sigh, Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder to steady herself.

When Maura felt Jane bury her face in her hair, her heart almost stopped. Feeling Jane's sigh against her neck caused her to tilt her head slightly so she could feel it better. As feelings and sensations flowed through out her body threatening her resolve, Maura tried her best not react. She knew she would have to wait for Jane to make the next move.

"Not bad..." Jane whispered against Maura's neck.

"I had a good teacher…" Maura's mouth was suddenly dry, causing her voice to crack slightly when she spoke.

"Hmmm…" Jane didn't think as she put her lips against Maura's ear, placing a small kiss there. "You can say that again." She reluctantly let go of Maura and trotted out towards the ball.

"Here…you try." She held the ball out for Maura to take.

Maura took the ball from Jane, never breaking eye contact. She knew she hadn't imagined the feeling of Jane's lips against her ear and she was determined to force Jane to accept something was happening between them. Jane blinked a few times when she realized what Maura was doing, then turned and took off down the field.

Shocked by Jane's sudden departure, but not surprised, Maura conceded defeat. Jane may have won this time, but Maura was determined to win the next round.

"Here…"Jane shouted as she stopped and turned around. "Throw it to me."

Maura put her fingers between the laces like Jane had showed her and pulled back and threw the ball in Jane's direction.

"Strong throw Maur..." Jane nodded in approval after she caught the ball. "Good job. I think we'll make a football player out of you…eventually."

Maura couldn't hide her smile as she watched Tommy and Frankie sneak up behind Jane, snatching her flags off of her belt.

"You better run!" She shouted as she took off after Tommy, who was an easier target.

Maura dropped down on to the grass and crossed her legs. She shook her head and leaned back on her elbows. She wasn't sure what was going on. Jane surprised her at every turn. Looking up at the blue sky, she listened to the Rizzoli siblings shouting at each other in playful voices. She wondered if Jane would always find a reason to run away from her when things got too real. She leaned all the way back into the grass and closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind.

Jane saw Maura lie back in the grass and felt a pang of guilt. She knew that she had crossed a line earlier, but she didn't know how to undo it. She was so afraid of losing her best friend that she knew she couldn't let anything like that happen again. She thought Maura would hate her if she knew what she was thinking and how she felt. For some reason she couldn't stop herself from reacting to Maura's presence. She suddenly stopped chasing Frankie and Tommy, causing them to stop as well.

"How 'bout we try again tomorrow." She called out to them.

"Okay. It's time for supper anyways." Frankie said heading to the car. "Come on Tommy. You good Jane?"

"Yeah... I'll have Maura drop me off." Jane said looking over at Maura who was still lying in the grass. Maura gave Jane thumbs up to show her she had heard her. Jane made her way across the field until she was standing over Maura. Maura had her eyes closed and a relaxed, but sad look on her face. Jane couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason for that sadness.

As Jane looked down at Maura's beautiful face, a small voice in the back of her mind began to grow stronger. '_You know you're the reason she's hurting. You'll never be enough for her. Look at how beautiful she is…and she's rich too. What about you? You're some tall, skinny, tomboy whose father is a plumber. What can you offer her? Nothing…and what would your parents say if they found out how you felt about your friend…your female friend. They'd be ashamed of you…disown you…no one would love you. Face it, she's too good for you anyways and you know it…just give up right now. She could never love you…you're not worth it…'_ Before the voice could continue to beat Jane down, Maura opened her eyes and smiled up at her. The smile was so sweet and heartfelt that Jane felt her resolve begin to fade. That smile gave her the strength to push the loud, berating voice back until it was merely a whisper in her mind. Jane knew in heart that Maura was worth the fight, but she wondered how many people would get hurt in the battle.

Maura had sensed Jane's struggle and when she opened her eyes she saw such sorrow reflected back at her that it broke her heart. Although Jane was looking at her, it was as if she wasn't seeing her. She had a faraway look in her eyes and it frightened Maura. When the glazed look finally left Jane's face, Maura smiled up at her. In that instant, Maura felt Jane come back to her.

"I didn't really take you for a relaxing in the grass kinda girl." Jane said as she dropped down next to Maura.

"Whatever do you mean?" Maura questioned, turning her head so she could see Jane better.

"I don't know…" Jane stumbled over her words.

"I love the smell of fresh cut grass. There's just something so primal about the way the earth smells when you're this close to it." Maura took a deep breath. She knew why she loved it so much. It's because it was the way Jane smelled after practice. She let a small smile play across her lips.

Jane sighed and leaned back. They lay there silent for what seemed like hours, letting the sun warm their faces, just enjoying the quiet. It was a comfortable silence between them, one that only existed between friends. Jane resisted the urge to reach for Maura's hand and so did Maura. Even though they were laying just inches apart, Maura felt like Jane was a million miles away.

After a week of playing around in the grass with the Rizzoli clan, Maura was ready for action. Jane had spent almost every day with her after school, and when she couldn't, Tommy had helped her by playing catch. She reveled in the feeling of being a part of something, of being a part of a family. Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli were so excited about seeing her play, she felt like they were her parents.

"Are your parents going to come?" Mrs. Rizzoli had asked Maura one afternoon after they had practiced.

"Oh, my mother has a fundraiser to attend that night and my father is still in Africa." Maura answered, not looking at her.

"Well, we will be there. All of us." Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance.

"I hear you're a quick learner." Mr. Rizzoli said. The smile on his face show his pride for both his daughters teaching abilities and Maura's newly learned skills.

"We are so proud of you." Mrs. Rizzoli gave her a big smile, followed by a bone crushing hug that Maura had come to crave.

As Maura's stomach nervously jumped around, she thought she might get sick. She felt an immediate calm when Jane came to the locker room to help her get ready. Jane had talked to her about everything they had done over the week as she buckled the flag belt around her waist.

Maura tried to disregard the other girls in the locker room, some minding their own business, others watching Jane with mild curiosity, but it was the look of disgust on one girls face that caught Maura's attention. Jane hadn't noticed, she was too focused on making sure Maura was ready. Maura didn't look away from the cold, blue eyes that stared at her from across the room. She raised an eyebrow up in challenge as if to dare the other girl to say something. After a few seconds of deadlock, the girl finally looked away. With a satisfied smile, Maura turned her attention back to Jane and the upcoming game.

When it was time for Jane to leave, she gave Maura a hug. "Thanks for doing this." She smiled down at her. "I've never had a friend like you before, a best friend who would do something like this for me."

Maura smiled up at her. "Isn't that what best friends are for…doing things for each other that no one else would do?"

Jane gave her a big smile as she turned to leave. "Try not to get knocked down, okay." She said over her shoulder as she headed out the door. "I kinda like having you in one piece."

"I'll do my best." Maura shouted back at Jane's retreating figure.

Maura wasn't sure how, but she managed to make her way out of the locker room and follow the other girls as they lined up.

Most of the girls had been nice, but a few had given her dirty looks as they passed her in the hall. Cindy, the tall blonde cheerleader wearing Frankie's jersey took Maura's arm and smiled at her. Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled and Maura could see why Frankie liked her.

"I'll do my best to protect you Maura." She squeezed Maura's arm.

"Thanks Cindy." Maura could feel her stomach knot up again.

"I don't know how Jane does this every Friday. I'm scared out of my mind and we are just playing flag football."

"I know. She's very brave and strong too." Maura let out a long breath. "I've seen her take down Frankie a few times."

Cindy gave her a funny look. "Really? Frankie?"

"Yeah, that's because she's more of a guy then he is." The girl with the cold, blue eyes remarked from behind Maura.

"Shut up Susan. Your just jealous Jane gets to spend more time with your boyfriend than you do." Cindy frowned over her shoulder.

Before anything else could be said, Maura could hear the crowd outside erupt into cheers and her nerves started to kick in again.

"Well, here goes nothing." Cindy said giving Maura's arm one last squeeze before letting go.

Maura was surprised how fast things went by. One minute she was searching the crowd for the Rizzoli family and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by them as they each took turns hugging her.

"You were great out there Maura." Mr. Rizzoli beamed at her.

"I was so worried." Mrs. Rizzoli hugged her again.

"Beauty, brains, and brawn." Tommy gave her that shy smile.

"You guys were awesome." Frankie said giving her a quick hug before heading towards Cindy.

When Maura finally found herself face to face with Jane she had a huge smile on her face. Maura felt a blush rush across her cheeks as Jane hugged her and lifted her off the ground, burying her face in Maura's hair.

"You smell like grass and dirt." Jane said quietly as she set Maura back down. "I don't know how you sit out here and watch me play. I was so worried that you might get hurt or something. I just kept thinking that I might have forgotten to tell you something…"

Maura didn't know what to say at first as she put her hands on Jane's shoulders. "It isn't easy sitting out there…" she nodded towards the bleachers. " Watching someone you care about down here…"

Their eyes locked in mutual understanding. Jane gave her a shy smile and nodded in agreement.

"Hey girls, how 'bout we take you out for some pizza?" Mrs. Rizzoli shouted over to them as she was hugging Frankie and Cindy. She had seen the unspoken exchange between the two girls, bringing back that feeling of panic again. It wasn't until that moment, seeing them together, that an uneasy realization snuck up on her. She hoped beyond hope that she was wrong.

Jane arched an eyebrow as she let go of Maura. "You up for that?"

"Sure, but I should probably change. Maybe shower too…I smell like grass and dirt." Maura said as she turned away from Jane towards the locker rooms.

"For what it's worth, I like the way you smell…" Jane muttered, not thinking Maura could hear her.

Maura had heard what Jane said and a sly grin spread across her face. "I know exactly what you mean Jane…" She said before disappearing behind the locker room door.


	8. Chapter 8

*The holidays came and went so quickly, leaving me in a slight daze and a little behind on my writing. I did have this chapter finished, but an idea came to me which had me doing a total re-write…so I hope it was worth it. The next chapter will definitely have me turning up the heat on Jane though…here's hoping that she doesn't put up too much of a fight. Again, thanks for reading and please continue to enjoy…

Chapter 8-It's Only Love

Maura leaned back in her seat; eyes wide with wonder at the sights and sounds that surrounded her. She didn't realize how overwhelming her first baseball game was going to be, but she was comforted by Jane's presence next to her.

Jane could hardly contain herself, the excitement overflowing in every movement she made. She had a huge grin on her face as she continued to point things out for Maura to see. It was a huge rush knowing that she was the first person to share this experience with Maura.

"See that red seat over there…" Jane pointed towards right field. "That's the lone red seat. It signifies the longest home run hit by Ted Williams on June 9th, 1946. The ball went about 501 feet from home plate that day." Jane's cheeks were flushed with enthusiasm.

Maura could only smile at Jane's exuberance as she continued to explain the finer points of Fenway Park.

"And that over there is the Green Monster…" Jane said, drawing Maura's attention towards left field.

"The Green Monster…? I don't see a monster…" Maura squinted as if she might see better, not exactly sure what she was looking at. All she saw was a huge green wall.

"The wall Maur…it's called the Green Monster. It stands just over thirty seven feet high. It is around 315 feet from home plate. It's a popular target for right handed hitters." Jane continued.

"Oh…" Maura wasn't at all sure she understood what Jane was telling her but she tried her best to listen as Jane continued to rattle off facts. She nodded in all the right places as she heard words like Pesky's Pole, Duffy's Cliff, and the Triangle. Jane was a wealth of knowledge about Fenway Park and Maura felt privileged to be on the receiving end of so much information. She could easily see how much Jane love being there.

As Maura sat quietly listening to Jane, her eye's roamed over groups of people as they milled about trying to find their seats. The sun was high in the sky, casting a shadow across half of the stadium. Maura smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun against her face, glad they weren't sitting in the shade. Lost in the sights and sounds around her, Jane's voice started to fade into the background as Maura settled into the moment.

"Well…if it isn't Jane Rizzoli…" A far off voice pulled Maura from her reverie. When she looked up to see who the owner of the vaguely familiar voice was, she was surprised to see a woman who looked a lot like Jane.

"And if it isn't Carlotta Rizzoli…" Jane jumped up and wrapped her arms around the woman in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Pop gave me tickets…" The young woman said as she released Jane from their hug.

Maura watched with the utmost curiosity. The young woman that stood before her was an older version of Jane by about four years. She had long, dark hair that matched the color of Jane's, although it was straight and held no hint of the curl that played throughout Jane's. She had a tall, thin build and stood maybe two inches taller than Jane. When she smiled, she exhibited the same Rizzoli charm that Maura had come to love in Jane's smile. There was however one huge striking difference between them, their eyes. Where Jane's eyes were a deep, dark, lustrous brown almost like liquid velvet, the woman standing next to her had blue eyes the color of the sky above. So caught up in her observation, Maura didn't hear Jane speaking to her until she felt a nudge in her side, only then did she look at Jane.

"This is my cousin, Carly…" Jane said when she had Maura's attention. "Carly, this is my friend Maura."

"I can see the family resemblance…" Maura said as she extended her hand for Carly to shake. As they shook hands, Maura noticed a petite blonde standing slightly behind the taller woman. Vivid green eyes shyly peered at her from around Carly's broad protective shoulders. Maura was surprised to see a cherubic face, framed by short, shaggy blonde hair as the woman smiled at her warmly, her nose crinkling up in the cutest way. A strange feeling of kinship surged through Maura as she smiled back at the woman who matched her in size and stature. Maura's first thought was that these two women made a striking couple. She wasn't sure why, but she had the strangest feeling she was looking at her and Jane a few years down the road and it made her smile.

"Um…this is my friend Ryan…" Carly said as she placed a protective arm around Ryan's shoulder.

"Nice to meetcha…" Jane politely smiled at Ryan. She had seen Carly's defensive stance and decided it would be in both of their best interests if she didn't question it.

"And you as well…I've heard a lot about you." Ryan said before turning her attention to Maura. "And it's nice to meet you too…" Their eye's locked for a brief second, and Maura felt a silent understanding pass between them.

As Carly and Ryan moved past Jane and Maura to their seats, Jane couldn't help but wonder if she was missing something. She had seen something unspoken pass between Maura and the two other women before they took their seats and it bothered her. Deep down, she knew what she had seen, but her stubborn subconscious wouldn't allow her to recognize it.

"So what brings you out on this fine afternoon…besides baseball?" Maura asked.

"We're celebrating…" Carly immediately perked up. "Ryan just got accepted into Harvard Law School, so we thought we'd take in a game, seeing as she loves the Red Sox."

"That's wonderful news!" Maura clapped her hands together in excitement. "My mother is a professor at Harvard."

"Really…? What department?" Ryan leaned forward so she could see Maura as they talked.

"The Art department... I don't suppose you'll be taking any art classes though…" Maura gave Ryan a wry smile.

"No…don't suppose so…" Ryan shook her head.

Jane listened half-heartedly to the conversation taking place next to her because her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something else was going on, something she wasn't privy to, but Maura was.

"What do you plan to do with your law degree?" Maura questioned, her curiosity piqued by the cute blonde.

"My goal is to someday work for the D.A. It's been something I have wanted to do since I was a kid." Ryan's voice was filled with conviction.

The sound of Ryan's voice carried to Jane, who was lost in thought. The conviction of her words hit Jane hard, causing her to turn her attention to the conversation she had been previously ignoring.

"You want to work for the D.A.?" Jane asked.

"Yes…," Ryan gave Jane a wary look. She wasn't exactly sure why Jane was suddenly interested.

"I plan on becoming a homicide detective with the Boston PD…who knows…maybe someday we'll work together." Jane gave Ryan a genuine smile.

"Who knows…," Ryan smiled back. "What about you Maura?"

"Oh, I plan to go to medical school…but I am not sure what I want to specialize in. There are just so many things I want to try…" Maura began to ramble on, but stopped when she felt Jane's hand gently patting her own. "Sorry…I am very passionate about medicine…" She stopped when she looked at Jane who was beaming with pride.

"She's real smart. I don't doubt she will be the best doctor ever." Jane had a huge smile on her face.

Maura could feel her heart melt at the look on Jane's face. No one had ever looked at her with such pride before. She felt Jane give her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. The move did not go unnoticed by Carly or Ryan who gave each other a knowing smile.

"I guess I am the odd one out…" Carly chuckled. "I just want to bake…but I am one passionate baker."

Jane missed the wink that Carly gave to Ryan, but Maura didn't. She could see Ryan's cheeks flush slightly so she looked away not wanting Ryan to know she had seen. Maura had seen a playful twinkle in Ryan's vivid green eyes that were now gazing loving at Carly. Realizing that both she and Ryan had the same reaction to the Rizzoli wink brought a small smile to Maura's face.

"You're one hell of a baker Carly. I haven't had any of your macaroons since our families got together on the 4th of July." Jane smacked her lips together at the thought of the small, sweet cookies that Carly had made for the party.

"Oh I love macaroons!" Maura sighed at the thought of the bakeries she had frequented when she was in Paris.

"Yeah…?" Carly gave Maura a sideways glance. "I guess I will have to make some for our Thanksgiving get together. I am working on some new flavors…"

"Sounds good…" Jane leaned back in her seat as cheers erupted around them. The Red Sox were taking the field as well as Jane's full attention.

"Well, guess that's my queue to stop talking." Carly whispered to Maura. "This one is the same way…" She said as she hitched her thumb at Ryan who was also totally captivated by what was happening on the field.

"So, you're not as into sports as Jane is?" Maura settled back into her seat so she could continue to talk to Carly.

"Nah…I just came because it's important to her." Carly tilted her head towards Ryan who was giving her full attention to game. "Jane still playing football?"

"Um-hum…," Maura nodded in affirmation. "She really is incredible."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to catch one of her games."

"Oh, you really should. I've been to every one so far. I love to watch her play." Maura's eyes shone with excitement, causing Carly to chuckle lightly.

"Is that how you met?" Carly couldn't help but wonder how her cousin had befriended this pretty young woman.

"I guess so…I tutored her at the beginning of the year so she could keep her position on the team. With a lot of hard work, we were able to bring her grade up in anatomy so she could play the first game of the season."

"Anatomy, huh?" Carly studied Maura for a moment with those sky blue eyes, quirking a dark eyebrow in a playful manner.

Maura saw the light blue eyes darken slightly with an unspoken question, causing her to shiver slightly, but not in an uncomfortable way. "You're a lot like Jane." She said, giving Carly a shy smile.

"Yeah…?" Carly smirked.

Suddenly they were interrupted when Jane and Ryan jumped up to high five each other over Carly and Maura's heads. It was obviously something important, but Maura had no idea what could have prompted such an impulsive action.

"See what I mean?" Carly grinned at Maura as Jane and Ryan returned to their seats, their attention back on the game.

As Maura settled back into her seat again, she leaned closer to Carly so they could continue their conversation without being disturbed again.

"Have you ever been to France? The bakeries there are heavenly." Maura briefly closed her eyes at the memory.

"As a matter o'fact, I have. That is where I fell in love with baking. It was there that I decided I wanted to become a pastry chef, much to the dismay of my parents." Carly grinned sheepishly.

"My favorite bakery was this little place on du Cherche-Midi called…" Maura started to say.

"Poilane!" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, I know that place. They had the most exquisite butter cookies. It was one of my favorite places too." Carly's eyes shone with excitement at their shared interest.

Jane caught the slight movement of Maura next to her as she moved closer to talk to Carly. Something caused her to shift uncomfortably, something she wasn't used to feeling. As Jane sat, eyes looking straight ahead, her attention was on the exchange between Maura and her cousin. She didn't like the familiar way they were talking to each other. The ease of their conversation made Jane silently seethe with, of all things, jealousy. Exploring this new feeling, Jane realized that she didn't like sharing Maura.

"Hey Maur…I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Jane said, trying to lure Maura away from Carly.

"Oh, no thank you. I think I'll just stay here and talk with Carly." Maura answered innocently, not noticing the intense look in Jane's dark eyes.

Seeing the anger flash across Jane's face, Ryan decided to take it upon herself to defuse the situation. "I'll go with…" She jumped up, pushing past a surprised Carly and Maura.

"Um, okay…" Jane mumbled, stepping aside to let Ryan out ahead of her. Before she left, she turned back to Maura. "I'll bring you something."

Maura opened her mouth to speak, causing Jane to hold up a hand, stopping her. "And before you say anything, just so you know, the only green food I will be bringing you is the relish on your sausage dog." She said with a finality that gave no room for argument.

All Maura could do was nod as she watched Jane turn on her heel and follow Ryan up towards the concession stands.

With a confused look on her face, Maura turned to look at Carly who was grinning at her sheepishly.

"I think someone's jealous."

"Jealous…? Why would Jane be jealous?" Maura was truly baffled, not understanding why Jane seemed to be angry at her.

"Well…I think that Jane probably wasn't expecting to share you today." Carly reasoned.

"Oh, no…" Maura groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"I think that Jane is just going to have to get used to sharing though…especially when she has such a pretty girlfriend." Carly paused, giving Maura a chance to meet her eyes. "Am I wrong about that?"

"I don't know…I mean yes, but it's something I want…I just don't know what Jane wants." Maura let out a sad sigh. "I'm so confused. One minute I feel closer to her than I have ever felt to anyone, but in an instant she seems to disappear, putting miles between us." She turned to look at Carly, a serious expression on her face. "Jane doesn't know about you and Ryan does she?"

Carly didn't say anything for a minute, causing Maura to think maybe she had made a mistake, but then Carly shook her head.

"No one in the family does, except for my brother and sister." Her voice was barely a whisper as she nervously ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. It was something Maura had seen Jane do on numerous occasions.

"Why…?" The question was innocent enough, but Carly let out a bitter laugh.

"You don't know the Rizzoli's very well do you?"

"I'd like to think I do…" Maura mused out loud.

"Well, if you did, then you would know that shame and guilt are the foundation on which the Rizzoli clan was built. It is the thread that holds the fabric of our family together." Carly frowned at her own words. "I'm not ready to lose my parents yet. I don't want to make my brother and sister chose between me and them, because that's what it would come to."

"I'm sorry Carly. Do you think Jane feels the same way?" Maura could feel fear forming a lump in her throat.

"I don't know… I can't speak for Jane. But I do think that Jane and I are a lot alike. Watching the two of you today reminds me of how things were between me and Ryan in the beginning." Carly looked away as if trying to remember. "Ryan knew what she wanted from the start. Thank goodness she had the patience to wait for me to get my head out of my ass…" Carly looked back at Maura with a crooked grin on her face.

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost four years." Carly answered proudly. "We met our freshman year in college, been together ever since."

"I thought you went to culinary school?" Maura asked.

"My parents insisted that I get a degree. They promised that they would support my decision to go to culinary school if it was something I still wanted to do after I graduated. So…while Ryan is off becoming a lawyer, I'll be realizing my dream of becoming a pastry chef…one step closer to owning my own bakery." The smile that lit up Carly's eyes was dazzling, causing Maura to smile back at her.

"Sounds like a wonderful dream." Maura said wistfully.

"Look Maura…," Carly said quickly when she saw Jane and Ryan making their way back to their seats. "Give Jane some time…if there's one thing I know about her, she never gives up on what she wants and she wants you."

Maura looked surprised by Carly's admission. "How can you be so sure?"

"I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. I see the same look reflected back at me every time I look at Ryan." Carly gave Maura a quick wink just as Jane and Ryan approached.

Ryan saw the exchange between Maura and Carly. She couldn't hide her smile as she shimmied past Maura to her seat. Handing Carly her beer, Ryan let her fingers linger for just a second longer than needed as their eyes met in understanding. "She figured it out huh…?" Ryan leaned close to her girlfriend, whispering the words in her ear. "You know, I hear she's a genius."

Carly just smiled at Ryan, giving a slight nod of her head, not wanting to move away from the soft lips that were so close to her ear.

"Jane wouldn't shut up about her…it was Maura this and Maura that. The girl has it bad…" Ryan said as she leaned back, taking a sip of her beer. "Kinda reminds me of someone else I know…" she said with a satisfied smirk.

Carly gently nudged Ryan in the side before leaning slightly closer to her so their arms were touching. She sighed contently at the familiar contact as Ryan's warmth comforted her.

Maura's mouth dropped open as Jane handed her a sausage dog, loaded with ketchup and relish.

"I thought you were kidding…" Maura held the offending piece of food at arm's length, away from her. "I didn't really think you would bring me this…this…nitrate filled piece of meat."

"Come on Maur…you gotta have one…its tradition." Jane whined as she sat down in her seat.

Maura turned to look at Jane, surprise written all over her face. "You really expect me to eat this thing? It's full of nitrates, not to mention the sodium content. I know that nitrates are added to the cooking process to help prevent botulism, but once you ingest them, they form nitrosamines which have been associated with various cancers…" Maura rattled off, not noticing the looks on her companion's faces.

"Really…? Please don't ruin this for me Maura, it's all part of the experience. "Jane's bottom lip poked out in a pout.

Seeing Jane pout broke Maura's resolve. She couldn't help but think that Jane was adorable when she pouted and that was probably why she always got her way.

"Okay, okay…the things I do for you…" Maura mumbled as she tentatively took a bite of the sausage dog, trying not to make a face as she chewed and then swallowed. When Maura turned to Jane, she saw an expectant look. "Um…good…" She nodded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Jane had a huge goofy grin on her face as she watched Maura eat. She knew that she had Maura wrapped around her finger, learning early on that Maura was a sucker for her pout. As she watched Maura continue to eat, her eyes drifted to Maura's lips, noticing the ketchup that was smudged at the corner of her mouth. Without much thought, she reached out, brushing the offending condiment from the side of Maura's soft lips. As she brought her thumb up to her own mouth, she suddenly felt three pairs of eyes watching her with interest. It was only then that she realized what she had just done and was on verge of doing next. Smiling shyly, Jane wiped her hand on a napkin. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as a furious blush spread across her face and neck. Shifting lower in her seat, she attempted to make herself smaller and less obvious.

Seeing Jane's cheeks turn bright red under the scrutiny of three sets of eyes, Maura's expression softened. She had been taken by surprise by Jane's move, the soft touch of her fingers wiping away the ketchup smudge that Maura was unaware of until that moment. There was such tenderness behind the gesture that had Maura wishing they were alone. She wanted nothing more than to explore more of the soft touches that Jane was capable of, but she knew that now was not the time.

"Like I said, the girl has got it bad…" Ryan mumbled only loud enough for Carly to hear.

Carly's only response was to slip her pinky finger around Ryan's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't let go, instead allowing them to share the closeness of the slight touch. It was the only thing they dared to indulge in, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

Jane tried to inconspicuously glance out of the corner of her eye to see if everyone was still looking at her. She saw Carly wrap her pinky finger around Ryan's and she was surprised to see that Ryan did not move away from Carly's touch. In that instant, she realized that the two women were probably more than just friends. Her stomach clenched with uncertainty as she began to pull away from Maura, not wanting anyone to think the same thing about them.

Feeling Jane fidget next to her, Maura lightly placed her hand on Jane's forearm. She could tell the contact instantly calmed Jane as she felt the tension drain away from them both. Allowing her hand to continue to rest on Jane's arm, Maura decided she needed this closeness, to hell with everyone else. Feeling bold, she leaned her head against Jane's strong shoulder, hoping beyond hope that Jane wouldn't pull away.

When Jane felt Maura's hand, it sent calming waves throughout her body. Suddenly she didn't care what everyone else thought. All she cared about was being close to Maura, feeling Maura next to her. When she felt Maura lean her head against her shoulder, she too leaned into the comfort of the body next to her.

"Are you having fun?" Jane's voice was low and husky. She tilted her head slightly, rubbing her cheek on the top of Maura's head.

"Um hum…I always have fun with you Jane." Maura said, just above a whisper so only Jane could hear. She settled back into the intimacy of the moment as she reveled in their closeness. Feeling Jane relax next to her, Maura knew there was still an underlying tension that Jane was trying to hide; she could feel it vibrating off of Jane's body. Deciding to enjoy what Jane was willing to give her in that moment, she sighed contently as she snuggled just a little closer to dark haired beauty next to her.

Carly had seen a myriad of emotions play across Jane's face ranging from fear to uncertainty, finally settling on contentment when Maura had touched her arm. _'Oh my dear cousin…how alike we are…' _she thought to herself. Her heart rejoiced for Jane as she thought about the journey of self-discovery Jane was about to embark on, knowing that she finally had another ally in the Rizzoli family. Perhaps strength in numbers would prove to be true as they navigated the mine field they would surely find themselves in when their families found out the truth. But just as her heart filled with joy, fear nibbled at the corners of her mind. Carly feared that Jane may not be able to handle the pressures of this new relationship that seemed to be blossoming between her and Maura. Knowing that she was already four years into her relationship with Ryan, Carly had a head start on experiencing the highs and lows of loving another woman. She just hoped that Jane was strong enough.

"It will be okay…"Ryan whispered into Carly's ear. "Everything will work out…after all, it's only love."

Carly looked down at the smiling face of her girlfriend, who had the uncanny knack of always knowing what she was thinking. Looking into the bright green eyes she had come to love so much, she nodded in response. Grabbing Ryan's hand fully in her own, she laced their fingers together, holding tightly. "Thanks for loving me." Carly said quietly.

"Anytime…" Ryan quipped, smiling so her nose crinkled in that cute way that had Carly melting in the palm of her hand.

As the innings slipped past them, Maura was surprised when the game finally came to an end. She was so lost in the comfortable position she was in, leaning against Jane, she almost didn't realize it was over until she felt Jane move away from her. Just as she was about to protest, she heard both Jane and Ryan mumbling things like _'Can't believe it…lost again…5 to 8…'_

"So, um…I guess I'll see you at Thanksgiving…" Jane said as Carly slipped past her towards the aisle to leave.

"Yeah…" Carly awkwardly shifted her feet as she shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans.

"You gonna bring Ryan this time?" Jane asked.

"Nah…not this time..." Carly sighed, shrugging her shoulders in a defeated way.

Jane cocked her head to the side, quietly studying her cousin. She was trying to read the unspoken words in the light blue eyes that silently pleaded with her to understand. With a curt nod, Jane gave her an awkward smile. "It was nice to meet you Ryan."

"Same here…and you too Maura..." Ryan gave a small wave goodbye as she felt Carly's hand against the small of her back giving her a gentle push.

"Bye guys…" Carly said as she followed Ryan.

Watching the two women walk away, Jane suddenly felt like she wasn't alone. She realized that maybe she wasn't the only Rizzoli who had a soft spot for petite blondes. Now the only problem was convincing herself that Maura felt the same way.

"I think I want to pick what we do tomorrow." Maura leaned her head back and looked up at Jane who was reclining back against the arm of the couch, her hand casually draped over Maura's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jane was focused on the basketball game on the TV.

"I just thought that I would like to share some my favorite things with you."

"I already know what your favorite things are Maura. Reading, studying, listening to classical music…" Jane rattled off. "Plus we do plenty of stuff you like."

"Really Jane? Red Sox games, ice skating, bowling, rock concerts…not my favorite things." Maura frowned.

"Come on, that was Nirvana!" Jane sat up straighter.

"My ears rang for a week, not to mention I didn't realize they were guys until halfway through the show." Maura let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah…awesome wasn't it?" Jane gave a chuckle.

"Not really Jane. I thought I might have had permanent hearing loss due to that awful show."

"It's not a real rock concert unless you can't hear for a week after." Jane smirked causing Maura to glare up at her. "Okay, okay. Whatever you want to do tomorrow, we'll do it."

"No complaining…" Maura said.

"No complaining." Jane huffed. "Just please don't make me go to the ballet…I just don't think I could handle it."

"Don't be silly Jane. The ballet isn't in town this month." Maura reached up so Jane could help pull her up off of the floor where she was sitting. Jane rolled her eyes, but helped Maura to her feet. Maura stood right in front of the TV causing Jane to throw her hands up in the air.

"Maur…you're blocking the game." Jane whined.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eleven." Maura said as she stood her ground not moving an inch. "And wear something comfortable, but not ripped jeans." She gave Jane a stern look.

"Alright, alright..." Jane tried not to smile because she wanted Maura to think she was annoyed with her.

"And don't give me that ' I'm trying to act like I'm annoyed with you' look ." A smile played across Maura's lips as she tried to give Jane her best eye roll.

Jane crossed her arms and pouted. "I am annoyed with you."

"No you're not." Maura said over her shoulder as she headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane watched Maura leave then let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong dear?" Angela asked from the door way. "Was that Maura who just left?"

"Yeah it was and nothin's wrong." Jane huffed.

"I know you Jeanie."

"Okay, okay… Maura wants to pick what we're gonna do tomorrow." Jane sighed again.

"And this bothers you…why?"

"I don't know…"

"I do…" Mrs. Rizzoli gave Jane a small smile.

Jane looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"You like to be in control Janie. Face it, you're not a follower. You never have been."

Jane rolled her eyes. "And here I was just thinking I didn't want to anything too boring."

"Come on honey, just enjoy the day. I think Maura has been more than obliging by following you around and always doing what you want. Give her one day…it's not too much to ask for." Mrs. Rizzoli crossed her arms. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to defend Maura. She had watched over the last few weeks as Jane dragged Maura all around town and never once had Maura complained about being taken out of her comfort zone.

"You're right Ma. What could go wrong?" Jane threw her hands up in defeat her words laced with sarcasm.

"Nothing, as long as you remember this is Maura we're talking about." Mrs. Rizzoli said with a laugh.

"Thanks Ma." Jane jumped up off the couch and headed upstairs.

"Hey, the games not over yet, where are you going?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore. I need to figure out what I'm going to wear. Maura said no ripped jeans." Jane said pointing to her pants and the holes that exposed her knees.

Mrs. Rizzoli shook her head as she dried her hands on a dish towel. "Honestly Jane…sometimes I just don't know about you."

"Aw…but you still love me…" Jane quipped over her shoulder as she sprinted up the stairs to her room.

"And no matter what, I always will…" Angela sighed quietly so Jane couldn't hear.

Maura waited patiently in the car for Jane. When Jane finally flew out of the front door, as Jane usually does, Maura was pleasantly surprised. Jane was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black turtle neck and a gray sweater. Of course she was wearing her trademark white converse high tops and that made Maura smile. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that swung to and fro as she bounded down the stairs towards the car.

As Jane slid into the passenger's seat next to her, Maura was awestruck and it showed on her face. Her eyes raked over Jane's fit form, causing her cheeks to color with a flush from the thoughts that were crossing her mind at the moment.

"I take it by the look on your face that you approve of what I'm wearing." Jane winked at Maura.

Maura blinked a few times and swallowed hard. "Um… yes. You look great." She couldn't help touching her face to see if her cheeks were as hot as they felt.

"Well, you said no ripped jeans." Jane said with a grin. "So, what adventures do you have planned for us today?"

Maura felt that flutter in her stomach again. She tried to clear her mind of the thoughts she was having about Jane at the moment. Why did she feel like she was taking Jane on some sort of date? She had painstaking planned the day out so that Jane wouldn't get bored; taking into consideration that she also wanted the day to be special.

"Well, I packed us a lunch. I thought we could start at the Arnold Arboretum at Harvard University." Maura said cautiously, hoping that Jane was okay with that.

"Arboretum? Sounds boring…" Jane huffed.

"It's where the botanical gardens are."

"Botanical gardens…like plants and flowers?"

"Yes, plants and flowers among other things." Maura said with a smile.

"Okay, not bad. That sounds interesting." Jane gave Maura her best smile, dimples on full display. "What did you pack for lunch though? Not a bunch of healthy crap I hope."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Maura started the car and gave a smirk that made Jane laugh.

"You've almost got it…"

"Well, I've learned from the best." Maura laughed.

"I guess you can add sarcasm to that list of languages you speak." Jane said buckling her seat belt. "At least you've got the smirk down…"

"I'm not sure I will ever be as fluent as you."

"Well, I've had years of practice..." Jane gave a triumphant smile.

"All right, let the fun begin." Maura said as they drove away

"Okay…so what am I looking at?" Jane leaned over the railing and stared at the tall tree in front of her.

" Tsuga chenensis."

" Okay…don't know what that is." Jane tilted her head as if it might help her understand better.

"It's a Chinese hemlock." Maura laughed.

"Really Maur…you couldn't have just said that to begin with?" Jane sounded exasperated as she pushed away from the railing.

"Come on…" Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her a small clearing cover in lush green grass. "Let's find a place to have our lunch."

"I swear, if there's nothing but rabbit food in there…I'm gonna be pissed." Jane huffed, crossing her arms like Tommy.

"You said you wouldn't whine Jane."

"I'm not whining…" Jane stopped when she saw the look Maura was giving her. "Much."

"Don't worry; your mom kind of helped me with the lunch."

"Really?" Jane sounded hopeful.

"Yes, she made your favorite…" Maura stopped at a partially shaded area on the grass and opened the bag. Pulling out a blanket, she spread it near a tree before kneeling down. "Peanut butter and fluff for you." She handed Jane a sandwich in a bag. "And a nice salad for me."

Jane took the sandwich and sat down across from Maura. She had a big smile on her face as she took the first bite. "Yum…," she sighed as she chewed.

Maura shook her head. "I don't know how you stay so thin eating stuff like that. I've gained 2.5 pounds since I've started hanging out with you."

"Really…what must you weigh…102 pounds soaking wet?" Jane said in between bites.

"No…I weigh 106.5 pounds thank you very much."

"And let me guess, you're drinking water instead of soda."

"Soda is bad for your teeth." Maura grumbled as she looked down at her salad. She was determined not to have the same argument about the evils of soda, especially today.

"So, what's next?" Jane took another bite and reached into the bag to find something else to eat. She pulled out a bag of chips as she moved to sit closer to Maura.

"I was thinking about the Harvard Art museum here." Maura watched as Jane shoved a handful of potato chips in her mouth.

"Mufhf dhs dhlon?" Jane said

"Jane, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Maura chastised.

"Sorry," Jane said after she swallowed. "The art museum, huh?"

"Well, my mother is a professor here and some of her work is featured. I thought it would be nice to share it with you." Maura looked reluctant to continue.

"What?" Jane raised her eyebrows. "Do I have potato chips all over my face?"

"No. It's just that my mother asked if I would bring you over for dinner tonight so she could meet you. I hope that is alright." Maura looked worried.

"Sure…why wouldn't it be?" Jane lay back on her elbows as she took her last handful of potato chips before shoving the handful into her mouth. Rubbing her hands together to rid herself of the crumbs, she shifted until she could put her head against Maura's crossed legs. She looked up at Maura, her eyebrow raised as if asking for permission. At Maura's nod of consent, she moved until her head was fully in Maura' lap.

"Um," Maura paused. "My mother can be a little formal sometimes."

"So?" Jane sighed as she settled comfortably.

"So…," Maura nervously bit her bottom lip and had that worried look on her face that made Jane weary.

"Sometimes she comes across as being kind of…I don't know what word I'm looking for is…" Maura stammered.

"What? Maura Isles at a loss for words?" Jane tried to tease.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that she isn't warm and fuzzy like your mom."

"I could do with a little less warm and fuzzy." Jane laughed. "Really Maura, it's okay. I'd love to meet you mom." Jane said trying to reassure Maura.

"I don't want you to think she's a bad person or anything…it's just that she's not around much. Don't get me wrong, I love her very much, but I don't really know her well. I'm sure she will have a lot of questions for you and I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Maura rambled on nervously.

"Come on, it couldn't be any worse than having a front row seat at the Rizzoli family circus."

"I love spending time with your family." Maura said with a laugh. "I like warm and fuzzy."

"Well, you'll get plenty of that around us." Jane responded with a smirk.

"I really enjoyed meeting your cousin Carly…and her friend Ryan." Maura said tentatively, not sure if she should say anything else.

"Uh huh…" Jane closed her eyes as she relaxed into the warmth of the late afternoon sun as it touched her cheek.

"She reminds me a lot of you…" Maura decided to venture forward.

"Uh huh…" Jane sighed before the words sank into her half aware conscious. "What?" she pushed up onto her elbows to see Maura better.

"You look alike. It stands to reason…you are related to each other." Maura tried to defend herself as she gently pushed Jane back down so her head continued to rest comfortably in Maura's lap.

"Oh…" Jane mumbled as she let Maura push her back down. She settled again against Maura, but she didn't immediately relax. "I think that Carly and Ryan are together…" Jane wasn't sure she had said that out loud until she heard Maura's voice above her.

"And that bothers you… why?" Maura's voice was soft and soothing as her fingers began to run through Jane's long dark hair, gently brushing it away from her forehead. "For what it's worth…I like Ryan." Maura continued to let her fingers glide through Jane's silky strands.

"Yeah…I do too." Jane let herself relax under Maura's touch, but guilt stirred in the back of her mind.

"Does it bother you Jane…?" Maura paused to study Jane's face as she looked up at her with worried eyes.

Averting the serious gaze Maura was now directing at her, Jane shrugged her shoulders before looking away. Her movement was stopped by Maura who was now holding Jane's chin with two fingers, guiding her back so they could look at each other. With a small smile, Maura let her fingertips explore the soft skin she was now touching as she traced Jane's strong jaw.

Jane didn't move or dare breathe, afraid to break the spell Maura seemed to be under as she continued to touch Jane with a gentleness that brought tears to both of their eyes. Jane lay perfectly still under Maura's exploring eyes and fingers. She was afraid to look at Maura, afraid of what she would see reflected back at her, so she closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into Maura's touch.

"You know…I've always thought these were my favorite…but…" Maura brushed her fingertips over Jane's cheeks, causing Jane to smile, showing off her deep set dimples. "But this…" Maura's fingers moved down to the deep cleft in Jane's chin. "I've just noticed how prominent it is…" She traced the dip with her index finger before allowing it to rest there. She waited for Jane to open her eyes. "You are a devastatingly handsome woman Jane…dare I say, absolutely gorgeous…" Maura's words were softly spoken as she stared into the dark depths of Jane's brown eyes. A kaleidoscope of brown and gold looked back at her and for the first time Maura could actually see the love she felt reflected back at her.

So much was said in those few seconds that Maura looked into Jane's unguarded eyes, but just a quickly, Jane's guard went up.

"I'm afraid for Carly…" Jane's voice was barely a whisper as she grabbed Maura's wrist with both of her hands just before Maura's thumb could trace Jane's bottom lip.

Maura tried to pull back, afraid she had pushed Jane too far, but Jane held the smaller wrist in her trembling hands.

"I think we want the same things Maur…" Jane's voice quivered with fear and longing. "But I just don't know if I can…" her voice trailed off.

Maura watched Jane as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye, trailing down her cheek. Without hesitation, she gently wiped the tear away with her other hand before placing a chaste kiss on Jane's forehead. "We'll figure it out Jane…together." She said against Jane's warm skin before pulling back.

Blinking back the other tears that threatened to fall, Jane let out a sad sigh. She wanted nothing more than to follow her heart, to let Maura in. As she lay there, holding Maura's hand tightly in her own and feeling the tender kiss on her forehead, she realized she didn't have a problem with Carly and Ryan. In fact she envied her cousin. Jane couldn't help but wonder how easily she could find her home in Maura. Would she gain acceptance from her family or would she have to keep Maura hidden away, never allowing herself the joy of sharing her family traditions. Would she forever fear that someone might see too much in their innocent touches or the way they might look at each other, unguarded and full of love? Could she live a life where she would have to forever curb her desire to kiss Maura in front of people, to hug her, to show her how much she loved her? What pained Jane the most was that she didn't want to hide how much she loved Maura, she wanted everyone to know; she wanted to share it with the world. She wanted her family to be happy for her, but deep down she knew it would never happen that way. As these questions ran through her mind, Jane started to pull away from Maura.

Maura watched as Jane's brow furrowed as she drifted away in deep thought. Afraid Jane was going to drift too far away, Maura gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on…let's see what's for desert. I've been told that desert makes everything better…" she said with a crooked grin.

Watching as a small smile played across Maura's lips, Jane suddenly felt safe letting go of Maura's hand before diving back into the bag. "Yes, let's see what's for desert?"


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I tried to light a fire under Jane…think maybe she is finally coming around…I hope everyone continues to enjoy…looking forward to sharing more…Thanks again for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites…you guys are great!

Chapter 9- An Almost Perfect Weekend

The table was set with a white linen table cloth, white linen napkins and in Jane's opinion one too many forks. She looked over the place setting in front of her, studying the many different forks, knives and spoons. Jane let out an exasperated sigh, not sure what to do with all of the silverware that seemed to be silently mocking her. Feeling Maura shift next to her on the right, she looked up to see a concerned set of hazel eyes watching her intently.

"Um…what's all this?" Jane shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the two forks to her left.

"The small one is the salad fork and the larger one to its right is the dinner fork." Maura tried to smile at Jane, who was now scowling.

"You mean the salad has its own fork?" Jane said, setting both forks down. _'Funny that…the Rizzoli's only used one fork…for everything…' _Jane thought to herself. "What about the spoons and knives?" She carefully poked a knife with her right index finger as if it might jump up and bite her.

"This knife…" Maura said holding up the knife to the right of the plate. "Is the dinner knife, and the one next to it is the fish knife. The spoon next to the fish knife is the dinner spoon and the outside spoon here, is the soup spoon." Maura paused then continued. "And the spoon and fork at the top of the plate are for dessert."

"Are we having fish?" Jane grimaced.

"Um, actually no..." Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile.

"Then why have it out…really Maur…too much to choose from. How will I know which to use?" Jane could feel that familiar tightening in her stomach as she realized that she was completely out of her element at the Isles dinner table. This was nothing like the Rizzoli 'free for all' she was used to.

"It will be alright Jane, just follow my lead." Maura chuckled softly as Jane rolled her eyes.

"I mean…four glasses…what in the world are they for?" Jane pointed to the four empty glasses to the right of her plate. "You have four drinks with your dinner?"

"Well, the first one is for your water, then the red wine, the white wine and finally the champagne." Maura explained.

"Champagne? You have champagne with dinner?" Jane asked as she quirked an eyebrow at Maura in question.

"It is not an everyday occurrence, but yes, sometimes we do." Maura sighed.

"Wow…and we just get a sip at New Year's…" Jane blew out a breath in awe. "That's pretty cool Maur…" Jane started to say, but was interrupted by a tall, slender, dark-haired woman who slipped into the seat across from her.

A steely gaze studied the dark haired girl sitting next to Maura with curiosity and a little uncertainty. Constance Isles had heard perhaps too much about the girl named Jane Rizzoli who now sat across from her with a surly look on her face. Her eyes trailed over to her daughter and the mile wide smile on her face and then back to Jane who boldly gazed back at her. Reaching for the small bell that sat next to her right hand, she picked it up and rang it a few times before a middle aged woman entered.

"Yes Dr. Isles…what can I do for you." The woman asked with a slight bow of her head.

"Berta, would you please remove everything from the table that we won't need tonight." Constance asked pleasantly enough.

Maura gave her a questioning look.

"I thought we would simply have our entrée with a salad and bread, followed by dessert…" Constance answered her daughter's unspoken question.

Maura could almost feel the tension escape Jane as she relaxed in her seat at the thought of not having to figure out which knife, spoon, or fork to use.

"So Maura, this is your friend Jane Rizzoli…" Constance gave a slight nod in Jane's direction.

"Yes mother, this is Jane." Maura couldn't hide the grin that was threatening to split her face wide open.

Brown eyes met a deep, dark blue as Jane and Constance sized each other up. Maura's mother had dark hair that hung around her shoulders in perfect curls, nothing like the honey-blonde that Maura had. Their eyes were also different, where Maura's were a bright hazel with flecks of green, Constance had dark blue eyes that reminded Jane of the sky after a thunderstorm, or maybe it was just the way Constance was looking at her at the moment. With Constance's dark hair, darker complexion, and dark blue eyes, she looked more like a Rizzoli than Maura's mother. _"Maybe she looks like her Dad…"_ Jane mused to herself as she studied mother and daughter.

"I guess by the look on Jane's face, you didn't tell her you were adopted." Constance said without any restraint.

"Um…no I didn't…" Maura shook her head, feeling slightly guilty for not telling Jane, but also a little afraid of what Jane would think of her.

"You're adopted?" Jane asked, sitting straighter in her chair. "I guess that explains a lot." She said under her breath.

"Yes, I suppose it would…" Constance said with a tilt of her head. "I am surprised Maura, you usually don't shy away from the subject of your adoption."

"I haven't shied away from it Mother, I just simply haven't gotten around to the subject yet." Maura stiffened in her seat.

"Hey Maur, its cool…we can talk all about it later…" Jane could sense the underlying tension between mother and daughter.

"Yes Maur…" Constance said with a tight, contemptuous voice.

Jane had a feeling that Maura's mother didn't care for the nickname she had used, but Maura had never said it bothered her.

As the three of them sat quietly, Jane began to feel uncomfortable under the determined gaze of Constance as she regarded Jane with an air authority. It was the same type of authority that caused Jane to feel defiant, but she quelled that feeling for Maura's sake.

An uncomfortable silence permeated the room until their salads were brought out and placed in front of them. The first salad was placed in front of Jane and without much thought; she began to dig in as two sets of surprised eyes watched. Jane looked up, salad hanging from her mouth with a slight grin on her face.

Maura nervously cleared her throat as her salad was placed in front of her following Jane's. Before the next salad was served, Maura took a bite of hers, challenging her mother's look of disbelief. It was customary for the Isles to wait for each person to be served before eating, but Maura didn't want to embarrass Jane.

"Do you ever get confused…you know… which Dr. Isles people are referring to… since there are two Dr. Isles in your family?" Jane ventured to start the conversation back up between bites of salad.

"No." Maura's mother gave Jane a pointed look.

"I guess you'll all be Dr. Isles when Maura finishes medical school. That will be kinda neat."

"Yes, neat." Constance took a bite of her salad. She gave Maura a stern look as she continued to eat. She wasn't sure she liked the way that Maura was acting, but then her expression soften as she realized what Maura was doing. Knowing that Maura was not good at reading people, she was surprised to see how attuned her daughter had become to the dark haired girl next to her.

As they continued to eat, Jane watched the unspoken conversation that seemed to pass between mother and daughter. She couldn't help but feel that this silent dialogue was about her and it made her nervous. She didn't want to embarrass Maura or herself so she continued to eat in silence.

When they had finished their salads and their plates quickly whisked away, only to be replaced by another, larger plate, Jane looked down at her food. Curiosity got the better of her, so she gave it a poke with her fork. "Um, what is this Maur?"

"Coq au vin…" Maura gave Jane a small smile

"I know what coco puffs are, but I'm not sure what this is." Jane furrowed her brow.

"It is French braise of chicken cooked with wine, lardoons, mushrooms, and garlic. It's one of Maura's favorite dishes." Constance tried to smile at Jane.

"Wow. French food huh? I guess it must be something you picked up at that fancy French boarding school you went to." Jane said as she moved her fork around the plate before her.

Maura averted her eyes from her mother and gave a small nod.

"I'm glad you decided to come back to Boston." Jane took a bite of her food. She smiled when she realized how good it tasted. "This is good."

"Yes, well, Maura wanted to experience the whole public school thing." Constance waved her hand in Maura's direction. "She was always so withdrawn while she was away. She isn't the best in social situations."

"I don't know about that." Jane said coming to Maura's defense. She had heard Maura talk about being socially awkward, but she wasn't sure she had seen that awkwardness.

"She's right Jane. I was always different…people used to say I was… weird." Maura said in a small voice.

"You're not weird Maur…you're unique and if some people don't see that, then it's their loss." Jane set her fork down. She looked at Maura with nothing but love and acceptance.

Constance gave Jane a strange look that had her sliding down a little lower in her chair. It wasn't an unfriendly look, but Jane thought she saw a hesitation that caused those dark blue eyes to linger on her a little longer than Jane was comfortable with.

"It's true." Jane mumbled before she took another bite of her dinner.

Maura tried to hide her smile. It made her feel good for Jane to come to her rescue.

"So, Jane, what are your plans after graduation?" Constance asked, feeling the need to change the subject.

"Um, I plan to go to the Boston police academy. I've applied at Boston Junior College…I may get an athletic scholarship." For some reason Jane felt slightly embarrassed by this admission.

"Interesting…don't you play football?" Constance raised a dark eyebrow in question as her interest was piqued for the first time.

"Um…yeah, but they won't let girls play in college level football…" Jane grumbled, knowing full well she was good enough to write her own ticket to any college she wanted, if only she could.

"Maura says that you are good. Does it bother you that you won't have the same chance at college as your male counterparts?"

"I suppose. If I were a guy, I would probably be offered a full scholarship to the college of my choice. But, it isn't in the cards for me…still, kinda sucks." Jane sighed, her voice full of regret.

"I agree with you Jane…it does…as you so eloquently put it…suck." Constance responded, her voice soft and reassuring.

Maura couldn't hide the small smile as she watched her mother and Jane interact. Knowing her mother was a staunch feminist, she wasn't surprised to hear her mother's words. She had hoped that things would go well with dinner and so far it had.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for junior college. I really want to be a cop though." Jane tried to smile, even though she wasn't sure what to make of Constance's sudden interest.

"So I take it that Maura's tutoring was beneficial to you." Constance inquired.

"Yeah and thanks to Maura I get to keep playing."

"Jane, you did all the work. I only helped." Maura said with admiration in her voice.

"Well, you worked hard too when you played in the Powder Puff game." Jane gave her a triumphant smile.

"Powder Puff…? What is that?" Constance raised an eyebrow in question at Maura.

"Football…Maura played in a flag football game and she was great!" Jane beamed.

"Football…? You didn't tell me about this." Constance gave Maura a mortified look.

"I didn't really think you would be interested." Maura said quietly as she shrank away from her mother's admonishment.

"Football is a barbaric sport. I can't believe you would congregate in such a thing." Her mother set down her fork and shook her head. It was one thing for Jane to play football, but it was not acceptable for her daughter to do so.

"Sorry Mother." Maura whispered.

"She did it cuz I asked her too." Jane tried to keep the defiance from her voice. She wanted to wrap her arms around Maura and hug her close giving her the Rizzoli's warm and fuzzies.

"I don't understand. Why would you ask her to do something that might get her hurt?" Constance gave Jane a stern look.

"I wouldn't have asked her to it if I thought she might get hurt. That is the last thing I would have wanted." Jane's words had so much conviction that Constance paused before she spoke again.

"Alright Jane, just so you understand… I won't tolerate bad influences on Maura. There's too much at stake for her future."

"I was fine Mother. Jane showed me what to do." Maura gave Jane a look, silently willing her to suppress her temper.

"She was really good at it too." Jane caught Maura's inflection and took a deep, calming breath.

"So what are you girls going to do for the rest of the evening?" Constance picked her fork back up. She wasn't sure what to think of this force that was 'Jane Rizzoli' just yet.

"I was hoping that we could spend the night on the boat, if that's okay." Maura perked up.

"Oh, like a slumber party?" Constance tried to smile, but something nagged at the back of her mind.

"I guess. Would that be alright?" Maura questioned hopefully.

"A boat…?" Jane looked a Maura with wide eyes.

"Yes, my parents have a sail boat moored at the harbor. I thought we could watch movies and look at the stars. You can almost see them go on forever, but of course they don't go on forever." Maura rattled off.

Constance took a moment to think about her answer. She looked at Maura as if she were seeing her for the first time. Maura had changed while Constance was away in Paris and now she knew why. She wasn't sure she was ready for her daughter to be in love yet. Maybe Maura was going through a phase as she was prone to do with something new. Constance was a modern woman and it didn't bother her that Maura might be attracted to another girl, but she surely wasn't ready for it to be the raven haired girl with the dark intense eyes sitting across from her.

There was something unique about Jane, something that Constance couldn't quite identify. Jane was attractive and full of energy and she could see how Maura would be drawn to her. Jane was everything Maura wasn't. Jane had helped Maura come out of her lonely solitude and that was a good thing. This even intrigued Constance. She decided that maybe she needed to see how this played out. "Yes, that would be fine dear." Constance reached across the table to give Maura's hand a light pat. She tilted her head to regard a still slightly surprised Jane. _"Hum…perhaps I should wait and see how things progress…I do think…with time, I can learn to like Jane." _ She thought to herself with a small smile.

"A boat?" Jane said again, her mouth hanging open.

"Finish your dinner so we can get this show on the street." Maura said with a laugh, the green in her hazel eye's twinkling playfully.

"On the road Maur…get this show on the road." Jane chuckled as she turned her attention back to her dinner.

Constance looked back and forth between the two girls. She realized that she saw the same look of love and acceptance in Maura's eyes that she had seen in Jane's earlier. Constance couldn't help but feel hopeful at the pure, unconditional love that appeared on Jane's face when she looked at Maura, but she could also see that things were definitely going to get complicated. If she could tell one thing about Jane Rizzoli, it was that she was a complicated girl.

"A boat…really? This is what you call a boat?" Jane was staring at the huge boat in front of her. If she hadn't felt out of place at dinner, she definitely felt it now.

"Well, it is technically a schooner, but it's really just a sail boat." Maura tried to down play the size.

"Maura…it's huge. It's bigger than my house." Jane rolled her eyes. "What's a schooner?"

"It's a type of sailing vessel that uses a fore and aft sail on two or more masts. You can see that the forward mast is no taller than the rear mast. They are popular for their speed and windward ability. It's my Dads, really." Maura rattled off not noticing when Jane's eyes glazed over from too much information.

"Okay…not sure I understood anything you said other than its fast." Jane said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes Jane, its fast. That is why my Dad loves her so much."

"Do you know how to sail?" Jane was almost afraid to ask.

"Of course..." Maura waved her hand casually.

"Of course…" Jane mimicked her. "Maybe one day you could teach me."

"I would really like that." Maura said reaching for Jane's arm. "Let's board her shall we?"

"Her?" Without even thinking, Jane stepped onto the schooner first. As she steadied herself, she reached for Maura, closing the distance between them. With steady hands, she helped guide Maura onto the deck next to her. As it had been since the first day they had met, Jane always felt a natural need to lead and in that moment, nothing changed even though she had never set foot on a boat before.

"I know that the English language doesn't assign gender to nouns, but I guess it is a common practice for men to call their car or boat 'she'…kind of silly if you ask me." Maura led Jane onto the boat. "Let me show you around Argo."

"Argo…?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes…my father named the schooner Argo…he has a thing for Greek mythology. It was the name of Jason of the Argonauts ship…it means 'bright, shinning' and 'swift.'"

Jane rolled her eyes as she followed Maura, trying to take everything in at once. She had never seen anything like this before and she couldn't believe she was standing there looking at such a beautiful sight. It wasn't just the boat that was beautiful Jane noticed. Jane suddenly felt her mouth go dry at the wonderful sight that stood before her. A warm breeze began to blow lightly around them; causing Jane to suddenly feel a chill run down her back. She couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her body even though she could feel her cheeks growing hot.

"Are you cold? I've got an extra jacket." Maura asked as she opened the door to the cabin.

"Nah…" Jane couldn't look at Maura, she was afraid her flushed cheeks would give her thoughts away.

"You sure…?" Maura asked as she turned the lights on. She couldn't help but notice the slight blush that colored Jane's cheeks. She thought that she had seen Jane's gaze sweep over her with an appreciative look, but she wasn't sure. The pink coloring in Jane's face bolstered Maura's confidence as she came to the conclusion that Jane liked what she saw.

"Wow…" Jane peered into the open door. "It's huge." Her mind quickly changed gears away from Maura to the huge cabin before her.

"Come on, let me show you around." Maura said, taking Jane's hand.

Jane stepped down into a large living room attached to an even larger kitchen. There was a large white sectional sofa facing a big screen television and Jane's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"I thought you'd like that." Maura smiled as she gently squeezed Jane's hand before letting go.

"That TV is gigantic." Jane said stepping closer.

"It should be fun watching a movie on it. I brought two movies' to choose from." Maura said holding up two VHS tapes. "The Princes Bride or Say Anything"

"Hmm, they are both really good, but I'll pick The Princess Bride. Haven't you seen them?"

"Um…no, I really don't have much time to watch movies." Maura tried not to sound too pitiful.

"Okay." Jane walked around the sofa towards the kitchen. "Any movie snacks?"

"I had Adam stock up on popcorn, soda, pizza, and something called Twizzlers. He said you can't watch a movie without Twizzlers." Maura gave Jane an unsure look.

"Awesome, Twizzlers…!" Jane beamed.

Maura couldn't help but let Jane's enthusiasm spill over into her.

"Hey…" Jane wrinkled her brow. "Who's Adam?"

"Oh, he's the man that takes care of Argo for my Dad. He lives here most of the time and takes it out to make sure it doesn't get out of shape. I suppose that is the best way to put it."

"Oh." Jane seemed to think for a minute. "Is he going to stay here with us tonight?"

"No, he isn't. He has a place in the city and he stays there when one of us comes out here for a few days."

"You come out here alone sometimes?" Jane seemed surprised.

"Yes, I do. I'm used to being alone and I enjoy being out here. It's quiet and I can study."

"You come out here to study? With that big TV in front of you, I don't see how you do it." Jane said throwing her hands up. "I would probably never study again if I could watch the Red Sox on a TV like that."

"I told you I don't watch much TV Jane." Maura said as she took a bottle of red wine out of a cabinet.

"What are you doing Maur?" Jane looked slightly confused as she watched Maura move about the kitchen looking for a corkscrew.

With the precision of someone who was experienced with opening wine bottles, Maura slipped the cork screw over the top of the bottle, before twisting. "What I am doing Jane, is opening a bottle of red wine." She said as she pulled the cork out. "I know how you feel about drinking, but as I said, I prefer wine."

"But…" Jane stammered.

"Yes I know, by American laws, I am not old enough to drink, but I went to school in France. Everyone drinks in France. Have you ever had a really good wine?"

"Um, no..." Jane didn't think her mother's bottle of three dollar grocery store wine counted. "I guess you can't count communion as drinking wine, huh?"

"I don't think it would go against your principles to have one glass of wine with me. We aren't going anywhere and we aren't going to drink too much."

"Well, I suppose I could try. Just one glass though." Jane nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "Do your parents know you drink wine?"

"Of course, they always stock my favorite, a 1985 Ridge Monte Bello Cabernet Sauvignon."

Jane didn't look convinced.

"Look Jane, the key is not to drink to excess but to savor the flavor. We always have wine with our meals at home."

"You didn't tonight." Jane pointed out.

"Well, my mother thought it would be best not to. She doesn't believe in letting other people's children drink under her roof."

"But this is okay?" Jane pointed to the bottle of wine on the counter.

"I just want to share the things that are important to me, and this is one of them. You know I would never try to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." Maura tried to smile.

"I know, I guess one glass won't hurt me." Jane reached for the glass that Maura had poured.

"Wait, don't drink it yet. You need to let it breathe for a few minutes, that way you can get the optimal flavor. Let's go put our pajamas on." Maura said handing Jane a small duffle bag.

"Did my mom help you with this too?" Jane arched an eyebrow.

"Yep..." Maura beamed.

"Oh, this should be great." Jane said sarcastically. "She probably packed my Care Bear nightgown that I haven't worn since I was six."

"I thought you might have some concerns so I asked her to pack you a t-shirt and sweat pants and something comfortable to wear tomorrow."

Jane reached into the bag and found her favorite pair of sweat pants and a Red Sox t-shirt. Further down, there was a pair of faded blue jeans, a tank top, and a Yankees' sweatshirt. "Damn Frankie." Jane hissed holding up the sweat shirt.

"What's wrong?" Maura looked concerned.

"Nothing much, Frankie put a Yankees sweatshirt in here. It's what we have to wear if we lose a bet with each other."

"And you don't like the Yankees… right." Maura was trying to understand.

"Hell no…!" Jane almost shouted.

"Don't worry; I think my Dad has a few sweatshirts in his closet. You can borrow one of his."

"It's not a Yankees shirt is it?"

"No, probably Harvard…"

"I suppose I can live with that." Jane smirked.

"Come on, let's get changed and go sit on deck with our wine. I wasn't kidding when I told you that you could see the stars go on forever."

Jane lay back in the small alcove in the back of the boat, or as Maura would say the 'aft'. Jane wasn't sure she could ever learn how to sail. It was like learning to speak another language. She couldn't understand why you couldn't just say 'the back of the boat.' She tried to argue her point when Maura had corrected her and just rolled her eyes as Maura handed her a glass of wine.

"Here you go." Maura leaned back next to Jane. They both looked up at the sky and Jane sighed. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfect." Jane couldn't help but lean closer to Maura. "You were right about the stars."

Jane took her first sip of wine. She didn't expect it to burn going down and she let out a small cough.

"It has a hint of spice and oak. You have to let it linger on your tongue for a second before you swallow." Maura said as she took a sip.

Jane looked at Maura and couldn't help but wonder how she had been so lucky to have her as a friend. The candles that Maura had lit danced to and fro in the slight breeze that now carried a chill towards them, but Jane didn't feel it. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or being close to Maura. She thought back to their day together, the visit to the arboretum and their picnic. It was the memory of Maura's fingers against her skin that lingered with her now, the closeness she had felt as she lay with her head in Maura's lap earlier that afternoon. As she lay there next to Maura, looking up at the night sky, she could feel that closeness again and it made her smile.

Maura tilted her head and looked at Jane, quietly observing, wondering what was going through Jane's mind. She had seen the small smile that played at the corners of Jane's mouth and she hoped to find out what had caused it.

"So, you're adopted…huh?" Jane suddenly asked.

"Um…yes." Maura answered her voice soft and unsure.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane shifted slightly against Maura.

"I don't know…guess it just never came up." Maura tried her best to be casual.

"You know what I think?" Jane inquired.

"What?"

"I think you didn't want to tell me. Maybe you thought I would treat you differently." Jane sighed.

"Hum…maybe. You come from such a close family…I've just never really had that. I guess I just didn't want to be reminded…" Maura ventured to explain.

"I guess I can see that. It doesn't matter thought, ya know. I just think it makes you more interesting." Jane tried to reassure Maura.

"Really…that's sweet of you to say."

"Yeah, you know me…sweetness is my middle name…" Jane chuckled.

"I'm not sure I believe that…" Maura tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, I'll have you know I got the 'sweetest camper' award three years in a row when I was little." Jane huffed in mock anger.

"I think I will have to see proof of that award…" Maura as she laughed out loud this time.

"Humm…we'll see about that…" Jane took another sip of her wine, but didn't cough this time. She settled closer to Maura, sinking into the comfortable warmth of the body next to hers. Without thinking, she slipped her arm around Maura's shoulders, giving Maura a place to rest her head. Jane didn't want to think about how natural it felt to have her arm around Maura, to hold Maura so close to her. They fit so well against each other, almost like it was meant to be.

"Do you like it?" Maura asked, snuggling just a little closer to Jane. She was surprised when she felt a strong, muscular arm slip around her shoulders, pulling her just a little closer than she had expected. It was a wonderful feeling being held by Jane and it created a deep craving in Maura for more.

"It's not bad." Jane gave her a reassuring squeeze; although it wasn't something she would make a habit of drinking. "Maur…can I ask you a question?" Jane said quietly.

"You can ask me anything." Maura answered.

"Have you ever…um you know…" Jane's voice trailed off, uncertainty filling the empty spaces as she took another sip of wine.

"Have I ever what?" Maura pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Jane.

"Um, you know…" Jane couldn't form the words. She shyly looked away from Maura, not quite sure how to continue.

"Are you asking me if I've ever had sex?" Maura finally caught on to Jane's discomfort.

Jane nodded, but didn't say anything. She still couldn't bring herself to look at Maura.

Maura quietly studied Jane's profile. She wasn't sure what Jane wanted to hear and she wasn't sure what she wanted to tell. She didn't say anything for almost a full minute. "Well, yes." Maura said watching Jane carefully to gage her reaction.

"Really…?" Jane seemed surprised as she turned to look at Maura.

"Yes." Maura sighed, biting her lower lip. "Last year…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jane whispered when she saw Maura bite her lower lip in that way that indicated she was nervous about something.

"It's okay Jane. I guess I should tell you that coming back to Boston wasn't just about my social inability."

"Maura, I wish you wouldn't say that about yourself." Jane pulled Maura closer to her when Maura laid her head back down. It was made to comfort, but Jane felt a sudden surge of warmth flow through her body.

"I had sex with my chemistry teacher." Maura stated. "I came to Boston because he became emotionally attached to me. It was just sex, really."

"Just sex…? Didn't you like him?" Jane looked down at Maura who had leaned into Jane's body.

"He was a nice man, no doubt, but I just wanted to know what all the excitement was about. Most of the girls in my dorm were already sexually active so I figured it was about time I was too."

"You say that so scientifically."

"Well, it kind of was a scientific experiment. It lasted three months and when he told me he loved me, I couldn't say it back. I didn't love him."

"You just had sex with him."

"Yes. He was good at it, I suppose and I learned a lot about myself. The last time I saw him, he told me I was devoid of human emotion." Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and held her gaze. "He's wrong though. I do have feelings. He just wasn't the right person. I guess he was just convenient."

Jane blinked and broke eye contact with Maura. She could have sworn she saw something in Maura's eyes that said she had feelings for her. Jane nervously rubbed her forehead and shook her head. That look Maura gave her made her feel good, but confused.

"Casey and I did it once." Jane said quietly.

Maura sat up and looked at her, surprise written all over her face. She had heard little of the infamous Casey but his name caused a stab a jealousy to pain her.

"It was the night before he went to basic training. I figured we should just get it over with. Everyone always makes such a big deal about sex and losing your virginity. I liked Casey so I thought it would make it easier."

"Did it?" Maura leaned back against Jane.

"No. It just complicated things." Jane sighed.

"How do you mean?"

"I guess I wasn't ready for what it would mean. Don't get me wrong. It was nice being close to Casey in that way, but I just don't see what the big whoop was about. I suppose I'm just not good at it."

"Well, as they say, practice makes perfect." Maura chuckled.

"The problem is that I don't want to practice with Casey. I really like him, I do, but I don't love him like that. I think the next time I'll wait until I'm in love." Jane sounded defeated. She could feel Maura taking her hand and she allowed herself to be comforted by the sweet gesture.

"That's nice Jane." Maura absent mindedly laced her fingers through Jane's.

"How did you do it Maura?" Jane let Maura's hand rest against her chest.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you sleep with someone you had no feelings for?" Jane could feel the wine slowing her thoughts down slightly.

Maura was quiet for minute as she thought how to best answer Jane's question.

"I guess I just never thought anyone would ever have feelings for me so I just shut myself off from feeling."

Jane let her thumb lightly rub the back of Maura's hand. Her skin was warm and soft and Jane began to feel herself getting lost in Maura. It took a second for Maura's words to slip past the comfortable haze that Jane was allowing herself to reside in. "That's ridiculous." She sat up and moved away from Maura. "Who wouldn't love you?" Jane cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. She felt that she had said too much, revealed too much of her heart when she saw the way that Maura was looking at her. There was such hopefulness in the gaze that followed her that Jane thought the weight of it might crush her.

Maura felt Jane move away both physically and emotionally. She steeled herself for the sudden change in Jane's mood, but she could still feel the warmth of Jane's hand against hers.

"I think we should go watch the movie now…" Jane jumped up and pulled Maura up with her. "Anyways, I'm hungry again."

Maura just sighed and followed Jane down into the living room. She knew Jane had feelings for her, but as always, Jane ran whenever she saw those feelings mirrored back at her.

Jane sat on the couch with her feet extended out, resting on the coffee table in front of her. Maura was leaning against the arm, her feet tucked up underneath herself. Jane had eaten pretty much everything that Maura had had delivered and she watched in awe as Jane finished the last of the strawberry licorice known as Twizzlers. She tried to hide a yawn as she moved to lean against Jane. Jane's full attention was on the movie and Maura didn't think Jane would notice if she rested her eyes for a while.

At first Jane didn't notice that Maura had fallen asleep but then she felt Maura slide down against her. Jane moved slightly and lowered Maura until her head was resting against Jane's lap. She watched Maura sleep, resting her hand on Maura's arm.

Jane quietly observed the slow rise and fall of Maura's shoulders as her breathing slowed and evened out. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Maura's ear so she could see her face. Maura looked so peaceful. Giving in to a desire she had held back for a long time, Jane ran the back of her index finger down Maura's cheek, allowing herself to sink into the softness. It took every ounce of willpower not to give into the impulse to touch the slightly parted, full lips that all but teased her to taste.

"What are you doing to me?" Jane whispered. "I can't stop thinking about you…you are the last person I think about before I go to bed and the first person I think about when I wake up. All I want to do is touch you, but I know that's wrong." She took a deep breath to steady her emotions, her fingertip still tracing a lazy line down Maura's cheek to her jaw. "Sometimes, when you smile I feel like I am the only person in the whole world who really sees it. I see you Maura Isles, and I think I'm…"

Maura shifted under the soft caresses, startling Jane. "Did you say something Jane?" Maura asked sleepily.

"Nah, it was just the movie." Jane rubbed Maura's arm gently. "I think maybe it's time we went to bed. You're tired."

"If you think so..." Maura let Jane help her up and lead her towards the bedroom. Jane pulled the covers back and Maura lay back, putting her head on the pillow. She looked up at Jane and gave her a sleepy smile. "Thanks for taking care of me Jane." She yawned again.

"I'll always take care of you Maura." Jane said as she kissed the top of Maura's head. As her eyes drifted down to Maura's lips, the sudden impulse to kiss her was so strong that it caused Jane's knees to buckle. Kneeling down next to an already sleeping Maura, Jane felt a desire she had never felt before rush through her body. It was such a strong feeling that she couldn't catch her breath for second. As Jane looked down at Maura's beautiful, serene face she couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance for them, a chance for something more than friendship. But just as Jane allowed herself to contemplate something more, that little voice of reason interrupted her thoughts. _'There you go again…thinking you could ever be enough for her. As if dinner tonight with her mother hadn't shown you…you can never be what she needs. You will only hurt her…" _Jane shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the annoying voice that always seemed to discourage her. Her eyes drifted to Maura's soft full lips one more time before she stood up. She contemplated going out into the living room to sleep on the couch, not sure she could trust herself sleeping next to Maura, but she knew in the morning there would be questions that she couldn't answer. With a heavy sigh, she slipped into the bed and curled up under the covers as far away from Maura as she could get without falling out.

Maura's eyes slowly fluttered open to a steady stream of sunlight filling the room. At first she wasn't sure where she was or who she was with. She felt the warmth of another body pressed against her back and the weight of an arm hanging over her waist. Her t-shirt had ridden up slightly and the hand was dangerously close to the bare skin beneath. She closed her eyes and remembered watching a movie with Jane. She vaguely remembered Jane leading her to bed and tucking her in before slipping under the covers next to her.

"Jane." She barely whispered as she realized it was Jane pressing so comfortably against her.

Maura didn't move, in fact she barely took a breath as her mind registered the soft touch of Jane's fingers as they lightly grazed her bare skin. She wasn't sure if Jane was awake, but she wasn't willing to take the risk of having Jane bolt again. Maura just wanted to lay there in Jane's arms and revel in the closeness.

Maura couldn't see Jane's face, but she could feel her breath against the back of her neck as Jane pulled her closer. Jane's palm pressed firmly against Maura's stomach as she tightened her hold as she let out a small sigh. Maura almost gasped at the heat she felt radiating through her body, starting at Jane's touch. It was when Maura felt the feather light pressure of Jane's lips on her neck that she let out a soft moan. Her body was responding quicker than her brain as she rolled over onto her back so she could look at Jane.

As Jane slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted by wide hazel eyes full of curiosity and something she didn't recognize. The light green that usually swam around in a sea of hazel was very dark and suddenly intense. Jane didn't say anything as she surveyed the situation before her.

Jane's brain began to register the warmth against the palm of her hand and her eyes darted down to see that she had her hand against the bare skin of Maura's stomach. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Maura's waist and she was pressed dangerously close. Jane didn't move, in fact, she stayed as still as she could.

Maura felt Jane stiffen slightly as she realized what was happening. She wanted this more than anything, but she knew in her heart that Jane wasn't ready. She was trying not to get caught up in the moment, trying to keep herself from wanting more than Jane could give her. Her body had other plans though as she put her hand on top of Jane's to hold it against her.

Jane's eyes found Maura's again. There were so many questions, so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. Her heart was beating wildly and she started to tremble.

"I love your hands… so soft, yet so strong." Maura laced her fingers together with Jane's, causing them to break contact with Maura's bare skin. "I find them to be one of your most magnificent attributes."

Jane was quiet as Maura brought their hands up to her lips, placing a light kiss on the palm of Jane's hand before bringing it to rest against her cheek. Without thinking, Jane leaned forward and captured Maura's mouth in a long slow kiss. At first it was tentative and shy, but then she felt Maura's tongue gently tracing along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Deciding it was time to open herself up to Maura, she parted her lips, giving Maura the permission she was asking for. Their tongues gently brushed against other in a slow exploration, reminding Jane of a sensuous dance. When she felt herself being pulled under a wave of desire, Jane hadn't realized until that moment how willing she was to drown. She could feel the burning heat of desire radiating off of the body that was now moving beneath hers and she wanted to feel more.

Maura ran her hands across Jane's broad shoulders, never breaking their kiss, until her fingers wound themselves in silky dark hair. Sharing this moment, this first kiss was as easy as breathing, making Maura feel more alive than she had in her entire life. Feeling a want and need so fierce Maura feared it might consume her, she realized they needed to stop before things went too far. She was afraid to shatter the fragile trust that they had built around their friendship. But her body wouldn't allow her to give up its newly found refuge, so she with finger's tangled in Jane's hair, she pressed herself even closer.

It wasn't until Jane felt Maura's fingers tangled in her hair, pulling their bodies closer, that she came to her senses. Like a slap to her face, shame and guilt descended upon her like a ton of bricks. "Oh…my… God…Maura! I'm so sorry!" Jane pulled away and jumped out of bed. "I'm so, so sorry!" She paced back in forth as she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.

Maura sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. She knew what was next. Jane was going to run. Jane always ran. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Jane, we don't need to talk about this right now if you don't want." Maura sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She felt breathless and suddenly very alone. Feeling as if her heart might shatter if she didn't allow the tears to fall, she gave up the fight to hold them in.

"I shouldn't have done that. It's wrong and I just shouldn't have done it." Jane shrugged her shoulders, taking a shuttering breath to hold back the sob that tried to escape. She couldn't bring herself to look at Maura, knowing that she was the cause of the tears that were now running down Maura's cheeks.

"Okay Jane. I accept your apology, but you should know that you didn't do anything that I didn't want you to." Maura tried to smile.

Jane stopped pacing and looked at Maura. Her cheeks were glistening from the moisture that now covered them, causing Jane to shake her head. "I'm sorry Maur….I…I just can't."

"I understand. Can we just pretend this didn't happen, please?" Maura had a worried look on her face even though she never wanted to forget. Using the backs of her hands, she tried to wipe the tears that had slowed, but still fell.

"I'll try." Jane turned towards the bathroom then stopped. "I think I'm going to take a shower." She said, her shoulders sagging against the weight of what had just happened between them.

Maura sadly watched Jane close the bathroom door. She brought her fingers up to her lips which still tingled and lightly touched where Jane had. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the feeling of their first kiss. It wasn't how she had planned it, but she knew that Jane had felt it too. _'Well not the way I envisioned the end to an almost perfect weekend, but I'm not giving up on you Jane.' _Maura thought to herself. Now all she had to do was get Jane to really see that it could work and convince her that it would be wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to thank everyone for the new follows, favorites and reviews. You have all really helped to encourage me to keep at this…I hope you enjoy this next chapter…without giving anything away…I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible…

Chapter 10-Heal it up

Jane cautiously slipped past a group of people that stood in line at the counter of the small café where she was meeting her cousin Carly. Looking around, she hoped that her cousin had already found a table in the small crowded room. She smiled when she saw the dark-haired girl sitting by a window waiting patiently and waving her over.

"Hey…" Jane said breathlessly as she pulled her jacket off, hanging it over the back of her chair before sitting across from Carly.

"Hey yourself…" Carly's face lit up at the sight of Jane. She had been slightly anxious by the phone call asking her to meet Jane at their neighborhood café. A few weeks had gone by since their last meeting at the Red Sox game and she wasn't sure she was ready for the questions that would surely be on Jane's mind.

Jane smiled when she saw the two cups of coffee and plate of scones that adorned the table in front of her, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It was the first thing that Carly noticed, that and that Jane looked tired, really tired.

"Thanks…" Jane said as she wrapped her fingers around the warm cup.

"No problem…you still four sugars and a cream?" Carly asked hopeful she had remembered correctly.

"Yeah…" Jane sighed as she blew on the hot liquid before bringing the cup up to her lips to take a sip. "This is good…I appreciate it…this, I mean…" She said pointing to the things on the table and then back and forth between the two of them.

Carly studied Jane quietly as she too took a sip of her coffee. She could see Jane shift uncomfortably under her intense gaze as she gauged how serious this meeting was going to be. "I won't say I was surprised when you called and asked me to meet you…" Carly said as she leaned forward to get a better look at Jane's brown eyes that were dull with worry. She could tell that Jane was struggling with something big and if she had to put money on it, she would guess it had something to do with Maura. "What's going on Jane?"

Looking away from Carly's penetrating blue eyes that always seemed to be able to see through her, Jane let out a heavy sigh. With trembling hands, she ran her fingers through her unruly hair to push it away from her face, but she didn't realize how much she was shaking until Carly reached over, putting her hand on Jane's arm to steady her.

"Come on Jane…it's me…" Carly softly pleaded. "Tell me what's going on…"

Jane attempted to blink back the tears that suddenly caused her eyes to begin watering. She tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, but it only tighten more as she struggled to speak. The only thing she could do was clear her throat and even that was painful.

Carly sat back in her chair, quietly observing Jane's internal struggle. Never taking her eyes from Jane, she could sense the tension vibrating off of the younger girl as she tried to find her voice. She could see the pain when Jane's dark eyes finally met hers. "Have I ever told you about my time in Paris?" Carly asked, hoping to give Jane some time to gather her thoughts.

Jane shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. The warmth from the dark liquid was a welcome distraction to the uncomfortable feeling in her throat.

"Well, I'm sure you remember that little bit of trouble I got into when I was sixteen…" Carly began.

"Um yeah…a little thing like stealing a car…it was all the family could talk about for months." Jane interrupted. She tried to casually wipe at her eyes as the tears subsided by Carly's diversion.

"Okay…so, not so little…" Carly blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Anyway…and you know, my parents decided to send their troubled teenage daughter to live with Great Aunt Sophie…so there I was, a snot nosed kid with a huge chip on her shoulder on her way to Paris." She said taking another sip of her coffee. She watched Jane over the rim of her mug for a moment before continuing. She had seen Jane try to wipe away the moisture that had pooled in her eyes. "I'll never forget the look on Aunt Sophie's face when I stepped off of that plane…She looked so sad, it nearly broke my heart to see her reaction, but of course I just laughed it off. I guess I can understand her reaction now. I wasn't the little girl she remembered, but instead I was someone completely different. She wasn't really sure what to do with me."

"I'll say you were different. Didn't you cut your hair really short and dye it blue?" Jane asked.

"Um…I did, yeah…it just kinda fit the mood I was in at the time." Carly smirked. "Well…Aunt Sophie took me home and introduced me to her roommate Charlotte. Her apartment was only a two bedroom…so she gave me her room and told me she would share a room with Charlotte." She raised her eyebrows, wondering if Jane was picking up on what was left unspoken. She saw Jane nod in understanding so she continued. "I guess I should have known…but I did my best to ignore all of the signs. I started to notice small things…like the room I was in looked unlived in, pictures of Sophie and Charlotte together…things like that. But it wasn't until I came upon them in the kitchen one night…" Carly became serious as she continued. "Charlotte was at the sink doing the dishes after our dinner…she was wearing these bright yellow rubber gloves and they were all sudsy and covered in soap. Aunt Sophie was drying the dishes…they were standing side by side when Aunt Sophie gently bumped Charlotte against the hip in a playful manner. The movement caused a strand of hair to fall into Charlotte's eyes…and that's when she turned to Aunt Sophie, holding her hands up to show her the soapy gloves. Charlotte asked Sophie to tuck the hair behind her ear so she could see what she was doing." Carly stopped, taking another sip of coffee. Closing her eyes, she brought the image of the two women into her mind, causing her smile at the memory. "There was such a familiarity in the way that Aunt Sophie reached out and pushed that strand of hair behind Charlotte's ear. I watched as she cupped Charlotte's cheek in her hand and held it there as they looked into each other's eyes with so much love and tenderness. It wasn't until Charlotte put some soapy suds on Aunt Sophie's nose that the spell was broken, causing them both to laugh." Carly smiled again as she thought about the two women who had changed her life. "I felt like such a creep hiding in the shadows, watching such a private moment between them…ya know."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Before I could sneak away, I started to cry…like soul consuming sobs. Scared the shit out of them and me…I have to say. Aunt Sophie thought I was upset because of what I had seen, but she grabbed me and held on to me so I couldn't escape…and let me tell you, I tried…but she held on so damn tight." Carly said with a crooked grin. "When I finally calmed down enough to talk, I told her everything…I poured my heart out to her and Charlotte that night, Jane. Do you know what I told them?"

"I think I have an idea…" Jane's cheeks reddened slightly as she realized what Carly was saying. She reached for one of the scones that sat on the plate in front of her. She didn't want to answer Carly's question so she took a bite, chewing slowly as she watched her cousin.

Carly knew an evasive move when she saw one. She watched Jane take a bite of the scone and waited for her to finish chewing before she continued.

"What do you think I told Aunt Sophie and Charlotte Jane…?"

"Um…that…you know…" Jane mumbled around another mouthful of scone.

"Go on…" Carly tilted her head to the side as she watched Jane struggle.

"That…um…you're…um…gay…?" Jane choked on the last few crumbs before washing them down with her coffee.

"Gay…? What I am is a lesbian Jane…go on, say it…" Carly challenged Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"So…" Jane shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to be casual. "You're…a…lesbian…" Her voice was just barely above a whisper, the embarrassment evident as her cheeks grew even redder.

"It's not a dirty word Jane…say it again…" Carly leaned back, crossing her arms in a slightly defensive move.

"I know…" Jane set her coffee cup down. "I know it's not a dirty word…so you're a lesbian…Aunt Sophie and Charlotte too?" It was more a statement than a question, but there was still a slight uncertainty to the words.

Carly nodded her head in affirmation before relaxing slightly. She leaned forward and looked Jane in the eyes. She could see so much of herself in the face that looked back at her. She saw the uncertainty, fear, shame, but most of all she saw the guilt. It almost took her breath away to see so much of herself reflected back at her through Jane's dark brown eyes and her heart broke for the struggle she knew Jane would go through.

"So now you know my little secret Jane…" Carly shrugged her shoulders. "Consider yourself in an elite group…only Bella and Tony know, now you…"

"Uncle Anthony and Aunt Rita don't know?" Jane asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No…and I don't plan on telling them any time soon." Carly answered with a little too much conviction.

It caused Jane to crease her brows and frown at her cousin. "Why?"

"Well…when I came back from Paris, I overheard my parents talking one night…wow…that kinda makes me sound like some sort of lurker doesn't it…" Carly said with a chuckle. "Anyway…they were talking about Aunt Sophie…ya know…like I guess they kinda had their suspicions about her. My pop was upset…I heard that your pop was too, but when I heard him tell my Mom that sending me to live with her was a mistake…that I could end up like her…like some sort of deviant, it broke my heart but it made me realize that he could never accept who I am."

"I don't understand? How it could have been a mistake…you stopped getting into trouble…you came home pretty much straightened out I'd say…" Jane argued.

Carly grinned sheepishly, causing Jane to blush from awkwardness when she realized what she had said.

"Not sure about that last part there Jane…I'm far from being straightened out…" Carly laughed then sobered quickly. "I'm not ready to give them up yet…ya know?"

"So you pretty much accepted that you're a…" Jane paused, clearing her throat nervously. "A lesbian when you were in Paris…"

"Yeah…I did. I discovered a lot about myself living with Aunt Sophie and Charlotte. The unconditional love they offered caused me to thrive. I am not sure where I would be today without them. I spent so much of my young life trying to hide who I was…but that night, seeing the love that Aunt Sophie and Charlotte shared. I realized I wanted that too and the I wasn't alone…I wasn't some kind of freak. I had struggled so much in my early teens. I knew I was different. I wasn't looking at the boys like all of my friends were." Carly paused and grinned at Jane. "No…I was too busy looking at the girls…noticing how much they had grown over the summers when we started back at school. But you know, it made angry…feeling different, having nothing in common with my friends…not having anyone to talk to about the way I was feeling. I just knew I was going to go to hell…so one day I figured why not act like it. So I started hanging out with the wrong crowd, skipping school, shoplifting…stuff like that." Carly continued. "But it wasn't until I met Nina that my life went to hell in a hand basket. I thought I was in love…I thought she loved me…" Carly's eyes dropped down so she could stare into her empty coffee cup. "I think I need another cup of coffee…" She said as she stretched her arms over her head to loosen her stiff muscles from sitting too long.

"Hey…you can't just stop there…" Jane huffed impatiently.

"Hum…patience was never one of your greatest virtues…" Carly chuckled as she got up from her chair. "You want another cup too?"

"Yeah I guess…" Jane sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "You gonna finish then…right?"

"I'll be right back." Carly said as she picked up both empty cups.

Jane watched as Carly disappeared into the crowd of people milling about the counter. She sighed heavily as she recalled listening to her relatives talking about her Great Aunt Sophie. All the comments laced with an undercurrent of sadness about how she wasn't married, would never have any children, how she was going to end up an old spinster. With a small smile she remembered Sophie, the plump dark-haired woman who always smelled like sugar cookies.

"Here…" Carly said as she slid Jane's cup in front of her. Taking her seat again, she leaned back and studied Jane for a minute.

"So…?" Jane asked.

"So….where was I …." Carly joked as she pretended to think before taking a drink from her cup. "Oh…yes…Nina…where to start…" She sighed heavily as she set her cup down. "She was my first…well…I guess she was my first everything…"

"What do you mean?" Jane inquired.

"Nina was my first love, she was the first person I ever…" Carly hesitated as she cleared her throat. "Well…I'm sure you know what I mean…"

"I can guess…" Jane tried not to blush when she realized what Carly was insinuating.

"And most importantly, she was the first person to break my heart. You know, she used me…she had me convinced that if I truly loved her, I would do anything for her. I learned the hard way that if you love someone, you would never ask that person to do the things she asked me to do."

"Did anyone find out about your relationship?" Jane asked.

"Um…Tony found out. Some of his friends had heard the rumors and took it upon themselves to tell him. He confronted me and I was so angry that I started a fist fight with him. I think he was so surprised by my anger that it allowed me to get in a good punch…a couple of bloody noses later, both of us were exhausted. He just looked at me with so much sadness and disappointment that I shut down emotionally from everyone in the family. We didn't talk about it again until I got back from Paris. I thought for sure he was gonna tell our parents, but he never did." Carly shuttered at the memory of that day with her brother.

"What happened to Nina?" Jane wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"She went back to her boyfriend…and that my dear cousin is the end of that story…" Carly said with a slight bitterness to her tone. "I'm telling you this Jane so you can understand that you're not alone. When I came back from Paris…I fell right back into the closet…so very deep into the closet. Being back around my parents…it just sent me into a tailspin of denial. It took a lot of time for me to find myself again. I even let my mom set me up with a few guys just to get her off of my back."

"Really…? What changed things for you?"

"Ryan…" Carly said with a smile that caused her blue eyes to light up.

"How'd you guys meet?" Jane couldn't help but feel warmed by Carly's smile.

"When I started school, we had to take seven credit hours of P.E. and having absolutely no athletic ability…I was talked into taking a dance class with my friend Preston. You remember Preston…?"

"Yeah…I remember Preston…so dance class huh?" Jane couldn't help the snicker that escaped from her mouth at the thought of her uncoordinated cousin taking dance class. As it stood, the Rizzoli's were one of two things…good athletes or good cooks.

"Yeah, dance class and Preston was the only guy in the class. From the beginning we pretty much partnered up during class so it didn't take long for the other girls to get tired of never getting a chance to dance with him. The instructor separated us halfway through the semester and since I am all arms and legs…I ended up having to be the guy. It was then that I was partnered up with a petite blonde with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I was so nervous that I kept stepping on her feet, but she just smiled up at me in that cute way that causes her nose to crinkle up and before I knew it, we were going out on our first date…and she's had my heart ever since." Carly had a dreamy look on her face, but then she sobered as she looked straight into Jane's eyes with an intensity that had Jane sitting up straighter. "It wasn't easy though Jane…I won't lie to you. I fought hard against it. I wasn't ready…you know…I still had so much guilt in me. My fear all but broke Ryan, but she didn't give up on me…on us. It wasn't until I almost lost her that I realized I couldn't live without her. When I finally admitted to myself that I had pretty much fallen in love with her the minute she took my hand for our first waltz…everything fell into place for me."

Jane blinked a few times before looking away from Carly. She silently contemplated what she was about to say as she watched people move around them. Fear churned in her stomach making her feel slightly nauseous.

"I kissed her…" Jane all but whispered.

"Oh…okay…and?" Carly asked, trying to hide the surprise she was feeling.

"And I freaked…ran out on her…haven't talked to her since…" Jane threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Well…that was kinda an asshole move there cousin…" Carly frowned. "You need to make things right…heal it up."

"Tell me about it…every day that passes just gets harder. At first I was just afraid, but now I am terrified she won't talk to me." Jane huffed.

"Let me ask you something Jane…" Carly waited for Jane to give her permission to continue. "Are you ready for this? Can you accept your feelings…can you accept Maura's?" She asked after Jane nodded her consent.

Jane was quiet for a minute as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Maura's beautiful smile floated in the back of her mind. Her thoughts traveled to that morning and their kiss and how wonderful it had felt to hold Maura, to feel her. "I want to…" She sighed. "I really want to. I've never felt this way before…Maura causes me to want and need things I've never experienced."

"Well, that's a start…but you have to quite running Jane. It will only lead to heartache in the end." Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I do think that Maura feels the same about you…"

"Really…?" Jane seemed surprised.

"Come on Jane…I know you're not that clueless. When you say that you kissed her…did she kiss you back?"

"Um…yeah…I think so…" Jane cheeks turned bright red as she remembered the feeling of Maura's tongue running along her bottom lip asking permission for more. "Yeah, she did." She said with more conviction.

"Then you're on the same page…what's the problem?" Carly asked.

"I don't know…whenever I think I'm ready…I feel bad…ya know…guilty…like I am doing something wrong." Jane slumped back in her chair.

"The Ol'Rizzoli guilt and shame…I know all about that." Carly smirked. "That's just going to take time…you'll learn not to listen to that voice…eventually."

"Yeah…? It's just sometimes I think that I could never be enough for her. She comes from a different class from us, working class folks." Jane pushed her empty coffee cup away from her. "I just don't know what I can offer her…"

"How about offering her your heart…" Carly tried to smile. "I have a feeling it would be enough for her…"

"I guess I should start by seeing if she'll even talk to me anymore." Jane grinned sheepishly.

"I have no doubt that she will be very happy to talk to you…among other things…" Carly tried not laugh.

"Thanks for talking to me Carly…" Jane said, trying her best to ignore Carly's innuendo.

"Anytime cuz…and if you ever have any questions about…other things…" Carly wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "You can talk to Ryan."

Jane could feel her face flush with heat as she realized what 'other things' Carly was referring to.

Carly leaned back and laughed heartily at the blush that spread across Jane's face. '_This is gonna be fun'_ she thought to herself as she nudged Jane's leg under the table. "Come on…I'm here for you, anytime you need me. How about we get together sometime for dinner at our place? I know Ryan would love to get to know you better. You could bring Maura…"

"That'd be nice. Thanks for this…" Jane reached out put her hand on Carly's. The Rizzoli's weren't much into talking about feelings so Jane was grateful for her cousin's sincere words. "I guess I should swallow my pride and see if I can get Maura to talk to me." She stood and slipped her jacket on.

"Hey Jane…" Carly said causing Jane to pause. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are and especially who you love…it will all be worth it in the end. I promise…I kinda have some experience to speak from."

Jane smiled shyly at Carly as she nodded in agreement. "I'll try my best Carly, but this is all new to me. Sometimes I feel like I am drowning and the only person who can save me is Maura…"

"Hold on to that Jane…I have no doubt that she will always be there to rescue you. Don't let her down." Carly gazed intently at Jane trying to convey all the emotion she was feeling without saying it.

"I know that here…" Jane said pointing to her heart. "I just need this to shut the hell up sometimes." She laughed as she pointed to her head.

"One step at a time my dear cousin…one step at a time." Carly sighed as she watched Jane head towards the door. With an easy smile on her face, she took the last scone and wrapped it up in a napkin. She knew they were Ryan's favorite and it never ceased to score her some points with the love of her life when she brought one home to her.

It had been ninety-seven hours, four minutes and twenty-eight…twenty-nine…seconds since Jane left Maura alone to deal with the aftermath of their kiss. Ninety-seven hours, four minutes, and thirty seconds since they had last spoken to each other. Maura's eyes drifted to the huge clock that hung over the cafeteria doors, watching the seconds tick away. No phones calls, no stops in the hall for small talk, and no lunch dates to fill the silence that was eating away at her…_'just like necrotizing fasciitis_'_…_Maura thought to herself. It wasn't just the fact that she hadn't seen Jane, except in passing, but Maura had a feeling that Jane was deliberately avoiding her. It broke her heart to think that what had happened between them, what should have been something wonderful, would cause Jane to push away from her so much that she may not find her way back. She could feel the desperate need to do something, anything to bring Jane back to her.

As Maura sat quietly, reading from her economics textbook, she felt Jane's presence as the dark-haired beauty entered the cafeteria. She stiffened slightly in the uncomfortable, hard chair she was sitting in when she heard Jane's deep voice and husky laugh. Closing her eyes to savor the sound of Jane's voice that carried to her, she couldn't help but think back to that morning, waking up in Jane's arms. It had been so perfect, the strength and heat that radiated from Jane was enough to scorch Maura as she moved beneath the body that had pressed against hers. She let out a shuttering breath as she replayed the kiss that all but shattered her world. Maura knew she would never be the same and in her heart she knew Jane wouldn't be either.

When Jane entered the cafeteria, she tried to ignore the pull she was feeling in Maura's direction. It was hard, but she did her best as she slipped into the empty seat next to her brother. Her heart ached at the sight of the honey-blonde who was sitting alone, again. After her talk with Carly, she knew what she had to do, but doing it was harder than she thought. The desire to fix things between her and Maura was a distraction that had been noticed by almost everyone who knew her. Her focus was all but gone, evident in the mistakes she was making during practice as well as her impatience and temper with her friends and family.

Jane could feel Frankie's unspoken question as he tilted his head towards Maura. She shrugged her shoulders before running a trembling hand through her thick, dark hair. With a shake of her head, she all but told him she wasn't going to talk about it. Turning to Cindy with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she hoped Frankie wouldn't push her to explain.

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as thoughts of that morning continued to rent out her brain making it impossible for her to concentrate, Maura decided to close her book and give up trying to read. She had already reread the same paragraph six times and she still didn't know what she was looking at. Looking down as she slipped her book into her book bag, she didn't notice that someone had stopped across the table from her. When she did notice a pair of feet standing on the other side from her, she looked up hoping to see Jane. Disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach when she looked directly into the hard, cold blue eyes of Susan Rogers.

"Hummm…all alone again…what is that four days in a row?" Susan set her tray down, leaning closer to Maura so she was the only one who could hear. "I would join you, but I wouldn't wanna break the streak you got going." She said with a smug smirk as she picked up her tray, leaving Maura without looking back.

As she watched Susan walk away, Maura slumped down in her seat feeling utterly defeated. There was something in the way that Susan looked at Maura that made her shiver with discomfort. The cold, hard blue eyes and the look of disgust that had gaze at her from across the locker room before the powder puff game had spoken volumes. And what it told Maura was that she was despised by a girl that she barely knew, but what Maura didn't understand was why.

It had been easy for Maura to challenge Susan's steely gaze with one of her own that day in the locker room with Jane by her side, but today she was alone and felt she didn't have anything to fight for. She had considered going outside for some fresh air, but after Susan's comment, she couldn't muster the energy to get up, let alone walk past Jane who was now sitting with Frankie and Cindy.

Frankie had seen Susan approach Maura out of the corner of his eye as he tried to act like he was listening to Jane go on about something he wasn't in the least bit interested in. Every once in a while she would laugh, but he knew her heart wasn't in it as she tried to regale tales of a young Frankie to entertain Cindy. He supposed it was more to embarrass him than to entertain Cindy, but when he saw Susan lean over close to Maura and the way Maura's shoulders slumped, he knew it was time to say something.

"Hey Cindy…would you mind giving me and Jane a few minutes?" Frankie asked with his most charming smile.

Without saying anything, Cindy nodded and smiled back at Frankie. She had noticed that Jane was jumpy and irritable lately and Frankie had voiced his concerns to her about it. Leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek and a light pat of encouragement on his back, she left the brother and sister alone to talk.

"What's your problem Jane?" He eyed her wearily. "You had no reason to hassle Tommy the way you did last night. It's not like you to jump all over him for no reason. What's going on?"

"Jesus Frankie…gets off my back." Jane scowled at him.

Frankie rolled his eyes and then leaned menacingly close to Jane. "No." He said firmly.

"What do you want from me?" Jane leaned back to get away from Frankie's glare. She didn't like the way he tried to emulate her by trying to stare her down.

"What's going on between you and Maura? You haven't been hanging around each other all week. Did you have a fight?"

"No…" Jane mumbled, looking away. Her cheeks began to burn with the blush she couldn't control as her thoughts turned to why she hadn't spoken to Maura since Sunday morning. "It's complicated." She gave a shrug.

"Whatever it is, you need to put it behind you. You and Maura are best friends. You haven't had your head on right all week at practice. You need to resolve this so you can concentrate on tomorrow's game." Frankie eyed Jane sternly. He had seen the blush that radiated across Jane's face, but something told him not to ask why. "Look, Ma told me you met up with Carly this week…" He hesitated as he tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry you feel like you can't come to me, that you can't talk to me…"

The sound of Frankie's voice all but broke Jane's heart. "I know I can talk to you, it's just…" Jane cleared her throat nervously. "I'm not really sure…" She looked away from the hurt expression on his face. "I can't really explain it Frankie."

"Well, when you're ready…I'll be here…I'll always be here." Frankie tried to smile. "You're not just my big sister ya know, you're my best friend." He said as he shoved her lightly on the shoulder causing the desired effect of bringing a genuine smile to Jane's lips.

"Thanks Frankie…" Jane whispered before looking over her shoulder to find Maura with her head in her hands, leaning against the edge of the table she was sitting at. Maura looked so alone and Jane knew it was her fault. She let out a long, heavy sigh as she thought about what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do…she wanted to go put her arms around Maura. She wanted to hold Maura close and make her feel safe and loved. Feeling a small flutter in her stomach, she realized that she was the only one who could stop Maura's pain. "I guess I should start now." She nodded towards Maura, knowing it was time to finally swallow her pride and make the first move.

"No time like the present…" Frankie waved at Maura and then giving Jane a slight shove. The push caused Jane to find herself sitting on the cafeteria floor looking up at her smirking brother.

"Hey, don't be such a dork." Jane said as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

"I'm not the dork sitting on the floor, now am I." He laughed heartily as he took her hand to help pull Jane all the way up so she could leave. "Jane, wait." He said quietly, just loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane leaned closer to him and leveled her gaze at his. His eyes were as intense as hers. "I've said it before and I'll say it again… she's good for you Jane, don't blow this."

Jane didn't say anything as she studied his expression. There was nothing malicious in his words or the way he said them, just understanding. Frankie arched an eyebrow at her and cocked his head towards Maura.

"Hey, Maur." Jane slide into the seat across from Maura.

"Jane." Maura didn't look up at Jane.

Jane didn't say anything; she just sat quietly and watched as Maura found something on the table more interesting to look at. She felt guilt creep over her when she saw how much she had hurt Maura. The guilt of hurting Maura was far more painful than the guilt that she had felt when they had kissed. She tried to push what had happened the other morning from her thoughts, but she couldn't. The feel, the smell, the taste of Maura Isles swirled around her head each time she closed her eyes. Being this close was distracting enough, but when Maura raised her eyes and looked at Jane through her eyelashes, Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Are we okay?" Maura barely whispered, afraid that Jane would disappear like some sort of ghost.

"Of course we are." Jane reached over to touch Maura's hand. She didn't care that the touch was enough to set her skin on fire, but Maura needed it. Maura needed reassurance that Jane was okay, that they were okay and that was more important to Jane than anything else.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's hand as it landed on her own hand. She felt the light pressure of the reassuring squeeze Jane gave her before she let go. She could also feel the heat that lingered in the touch. Maura knew that it had been a hard thing for Jane to do, touching her, feeling her skin against Maura's. It was a peace offering and Maura accepted it with all of her heart. When Jane smiled at her, her world set itself straight and she finally felt her balance come back.

"I've missed those…" Maura said pointing to Jane's deep set dimples.

The action caused Jane dark eyes to shine in that shy but playful way that Maura had come to crave. She had missed so much about Jane over the past few days, but having that smile directed at her started to melt away Maura's fear.

"Now that we're through with that…" Jane started as she shifted in her seat to look over her shoulder at Frankie.

"Did Frankie make you do this?" Maura asked with trepidation in her voice when she noticed the brother and sister silently communicating with each other in the way that siblings are prone to sometimes do.

"No Maura, Frankie did not make me do anything. He just talked some sense into his stubborn sister." Jane leaned forward on the table to look Maura in the eyes doing her best to convince Maura she was sincere.

Maura recognized the intensity in the brown eyes that tried to search her own hazel ones. She looked away under the heavy weight of the unasked questions she could see in Jane's eyes.

"How about we start from today… okay?" Maura ventured.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jane tried to sound casual, but her mind kept going back to the feeling of Maura's lips on her own. She had to get a grip; she had too much to think about that didn't involve kissing Maura.

Maura smiled her sweet, genuine smile and Jane felt everything fall away. Maura was the only one she could see in that moment and it felt good.

"Um, you gonna come to the game tomorrow?" Jane asked with uncertainty in her tone.

"If you want me to..." Maura could see Frankie over Jane's shoulder as he waved at her again. "I think Frankie's trying to get your attention."

Jane turned around and raised her hands in a questioning way. "What?"

"I'll see ya at practice." He shouted to her as he left the cafeteria.

"Yeah, yeah..." She impatiently waved back and then turned her attention back to Maura. "You haven't missed a game yet…I wouldn't want you to start now." She gave Maura her biggest smile.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." Maura smiled shyly back at Jane. "I have to get to class. I'll see you this afternoon…?" It was more of a question than a statement. "And Jane…you know we need to talk about what happened…" Maura leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear. Pulling back to see what Jane's reaction was Maura was pleasantly surprised to see a small, crooked grin cross Jane's face.

"I know..." Jane said taking Maura's hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "But after the game…okay."

Maura nodded her acceptance of the compromise that Jane was willing to give. "I look forward to it…" Maura said with a new found confidence and a wink before turning to leave a slightly stunned and flustered Jane alone at the table.

The easy confidence in Maura's voice surprised, yet thrilled Jane as she realized that Maura wasn't about to give up, nor was she willing to let Jane give up either. She smiled as she watched Maura walk away, her hips swaying ever so slightly in a tantalizing way that Jane was noticing for the first time. Her eyes followed Maura as she disappeared through the cafeteria doors and out of sight. Jane practically winced at the slow burning fire that had started in the pit of her stomach, threatening to take over her whole body.

Jane looked down at her hands and flexed them at the thought of touching Maura again. She could feel her cheeks growing flush as her body and thoughts started to betray her. It wasn't until her eyes focused on a set of light brown eyes staring at her from across the room that she realized she was being watched.

Giovanni studied Jane from across the cafeteria and had seen the interaction between her and Maura. He noticed how nervous Jane seemed, but when he saw how flushed she got watching Maura leave, the smile that crossed his lips wasn't innocent.

Jane glared at Giovanni with all the intensity she could muster. She didn't like the smile that played across his lips as he stared back. What she wasn't expecting was the knowing wink he gave her as he stood up and walked out.

"Oh shit…" she whispered, running her fingers through her hair to push the long strands away from her face. "Oh, shit..." She closed her eyes and dropped her head down against the table. She pressed her cheek to the cold surface looking for some respite from the heat that radiated off of her flushed face. So many emotions were running through her head and she was so confused by them, now she had to add Giovanni to the equation. She didn't like the way he was leering at her like he could read her mind, like he had thought the same things about Maura that Jane had been thinking at that moment.

Fear turned to anger as she thought more about Giovanni. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Steve come up behind her.

"Hey Jane…? You okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, yeah..." Jane sat up and shook her head to clear away the thoughts that threatened to pull her down.

"You look a little pale. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine… just got a headache." She rubbed her temples, not looking at him.

Steve stood silent for a moment as he gauged how to handle the situation. Here sat the one person who could get them to a championship game and she didn't look well.

"I don't know Jane. Maybe I should tell Coach."

"I'm fine Steve." Jane jumped up as if her sudden movement would convince him. "Really..."

"Go home and take a nap or something." Steve eyed her suspiciously.

"I think I will. Would you tell Frankie I went home for a while? I'll be back in time for practice." Jane smiled, showing off her dimples. Steve was someone else who wasn't immune to the Rizzoli smile.

"Alright…" He smiled back at her, already forgetting about his threat.

As Jane turned to leave, she turned back to look at Steve who was watching her leave. "Thanks for looking out for me." She gave him a crooked grin, and then disappeared out of the cafeteria doors.

As Jane stood in the hallway waiting to take the field, she adjusted her shoulder pads trying to make them more comfortable. She thought back to the moment she realized that things were going to be okay between her and Maura and it brought a small smile to her face. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement flow through her body, her mind began to wander to the possibilities that lay ahead of them. It wasn't until she felt a gentle bump against her shoulder from Giovanni that she snapped out of her reverie.

"Come on Tiger…we got a game to win." Giovanni grinned at her as he pushed past her towards the football field and the waiting crowd.

All Jane could do was watch as Giovanni headed out in front of her. _'Maybe he won't make a big deal about it.'_ She thought to herself. She couldn't hide the small smile that creased her lips at the playful tone Giovanni had used. _'Aw hell, what am I thinking…of course he will.'_ She shrugged her shoulders at the thought as she followed her teammates out onto the field.

Maura felt like a part of the Rizzoli family as she sat with Frank Sr., Angela and Tommy in the stands cheering Frankie and Jane on. She had been so relieved when Jane came up to her at lunch yesterday that she was almost giddy the rest of the day, almost. There was still something hanging over her though, something that her and Jane would have to deal with eventually or it might consume them both.

Watching the field with intense interest, Maura didn't want to miss her chance at seeing Jane trot out onto the field. She smiled when the team flooded past the bleachers giving her glimpse of the dark hair beauty in the middle of the pack. Maura could see that Jane looked confident and ready for whatever was coming her way.

It had become a habit for Jane to look up towards the stands to make eye contact with Maura before slipping her helmet on. It was a source of comfort to Jane to see that smile directed her way and know it was only for her. It wasn't until she saw that smile that she would sigh in relief before sitting on the bench next to Frankie.

Maura was so thankful that things had worked between her and Jane. They still had a lot to talk about, but at least Jane was talking to her. She wondered what had happened to cause Jane to finally approach her, too finally break through the wall she had thrown up.

As the game progressed, Jane tried her best to concentrate on what was happening around her but she couldn't quite find her groove. After throwing a second almost intercepted pass, she hit her helmet with her hands in an attempt to clear her mind. It was a move that did not go unnoticed by an already worried Frank Sr.

"Hey, Maura? You know what's going on with Janie? She seems so distracted lately. Has she talked to you about anything?" Jane's dad had a concerned look on his face.

"Um, no..." Maura wasn't lying, not really. Jane hadn't really been talking to her up until yesterday.

"She's been so unfocused all week. She's going to get hurt if she doesn't get her head back in this game." He shook his head. "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Well, um…" Maura began, but before she could finish she heard a collective gasp from the crowd and felt Angela's hand clamp down painfully tight on her arm.

Frank Sr.'s eyes widened with fear causing Maura to follow his gaze towards the field until her eyes fell upon Jane as she lay stretched out on the field, her helmet spinning away from her unmoving body. In the blink of an eye Maura's world tilted, threatening to shatter her already fragile heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise…here is the next chapter. I hated to leave everyone with that slight cliff hanger, so I did my best to get this finished and posted. I hope you all enjoy it…

Chapter 11- Put Your Arms Around Me

It had become deafeningly silent as if a vacuum had come along and sucked all of the sound from the air causing Maura to feel like she was underwater as everything began to slow down around her. Time seemed to suddenly stand still, bringing everything to a stop. Maura's thoughts were sluggish and exaggerated as she tried to make sense of what she saw before her on the football field. And what she saw was a very still Jane lying on her back. Even though everything else seemed to come to a halt, Jane's helmet continued to spin away from her like some sort of crazy top. The silver and red helmet twisted and turned like some sort of comical ballet before it finally came to a stop. Seconds turned into minutes as Maura desperately tried to sort out what was happening.

In the blink of an eye, everything suddenly started moving again as if someone had pushed the play button on a paused movie, only this was no movie, it was very real. Players from both teams were waving the coaches out onto the field. Maura felt her throat tighten with dread at the sight of the subsequent panic evident in their exaggerated actions. As the stadium continued to stay deathly quiet, Maura could hear the sound of her own heart beginning to echo in her ears as she realized that Jane still hadn't moved.

As Frank Sr. jumped up and dashed towards the field to be by Jane's side, Angela's death grip on Maura's arm was the only thing that kept both women grounded. Tommy was looking from his mother to Maura to the seemingly lifeless body of his sister, tears beginning to stain his cheeks.

"She's okay Ma..." He said with the strongest voice he could muster. "She's gonna be okay…right Maura?" He looked at her with those light hazel eye's that were so similar to Angela's, wet from the tears that were now falling freely.

Maura could only blink back her own tears that were threatening to overcome her. She gave him a small nod then looked at Angela who was covering her eyes with her other hand as if the scene unfolding before her would suddenly disappear if she couldn't see what was happening. Taking a deep breath, Maura closed her eyes in an attempt to subdue the sudden dizziness that was overtaking her usual calm demeanor. She felt as if she might spin off into the atmosphere if Angela were to let go of her arm, so in an effort to keep herself on the ground she put her hand on top of Angela's. It was the only thing Maura could think to do as she felt herself slipping away.

"Oh Janie…" was all Angela could manage between sobs as she tried to catch her breath. She had felt Maura's hand on hers filling her with comfort, but she also felt the slight tremor of fear that traveled from Maura's body into her own. Angela felt helpless as she prepared herself to deal with every parent's nightmare.

When Maura saw Frank Sr. waving at them to get their attention, her stomach roiled with sickness. Doing her best to swallow down the fear that threatened to overtake her, she leaned over and pulled Angela's hand away from her eyes so she could see her husband waving at her. "I think Mr. Rizzoli is trying to get your attention." Maura could barely find the strength to speak.

"Angela, they're taking her to the hospital…you need to come on and ride with her in the ambulance." He half shouted as he continued to wave his hands to indicate she should move faster.

Maura steeled herself as she realized she would have to wait to see how Jane was until after she got to the hospital later. Her usual stoic nature was being tested however. She continued to feel slightly dizzy at the thought of not knowing if Jane was okay. Panic and dread were on the verge of consuming her. She had never felt this much fear before in her life, it was in that moment she knew what it was like to be truly alone.

Angela stood up, but didn't let go of Maura's arm as she dragged Maura along with her towards Jane's prostrate form. She needed Maura's strength as much as Maura needed hers, so Angela refused to let go. She could still feel the slight trembling in Maura's arm as they stepped off of the bleachers onto the spongy grass of the football field where Jane lay. With each step she took, Angela felt more and more unsteady. If it weren't for the fact that Maura had slipped her arm around her waist, Angela might not have made it to Jane's side without falling.

Feeling Angela's shaky steps as they stepped closer to Jane, Maura knew she had to be strong. She didn't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to find the strength to slip her arm around Angela's waist to help support her. When Angela did the same, Maura didn't expect to feel the comfort from the older woman that filled her heart with ease. Having someone put their arms around her in a reassuring way was a foreign concept to Maura and it surprised her how much she welcomed it.

"You ride with your father and Frankie." Angela said to Tommy who had trotted alongside them. Loath to let go of the one thing that was holding her up, Angela unwillingly released Maura. She wrapped her arms around her youngest child and whispered reassuring words into his ear. She could feel her heart racing with fear as she released Tommy before turning to Maura. "You, come with me." She said as she pulled a stunned and speechless Maura along with her.

When Angela let go of her, Maura instantly missed the warmth. It was warmth she had never experienced before, but just that brief encounter with something so unfamiliar made her ache for more.

Jane still hadn't moved and Maura tried to take small, deep breaths as Angela pushed their way through the small crowed of players that had surrounded Jane in a protective circle. As they got closer, Maura could see the blood running across Jane's forehead and down her cheek. She had the sudden urge to be sick. Blood wasn't something that made Maura squeamish, but when it belonged to someone she loved…_'Loved..? Yes…loved…'_ her mind raced with the thought that had suddenly occurred to her. In that instant, she knew without a doubt that she loved Jane. The revelation almost brought Maura to her knees as she looked down at Jane's pale face which was painted with the shock of red across her face in a sickening contrast.

Frankie flew up to Maura and his mother, his eyes puffy and red. He was breathing heavy as he took Maura's hands in his. "Her helmet came off mid tackle…" His words were barely touching Maura's thoughts as she continued to stare at Jane. "She's got a pretty deep gash on her forehead and she… she won't wake up." The last part came out in a sob.

When Maura could finally tear her eyes away from Jane, she looked at Frankie giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. His dark brown eyes so much like Jane's silently pleaded for reassurance. "She's tough Frankie." Was all Maura could think to say as she tried to hide what she was feeling. Her words sounded far away as she spoke them, far away and hollow even to her own ears.

Suddenly feeling like she was not longer inside of herself, Maura watched the scene unfold before her. It was as if she was looking in from somewhere else far away. The concern in the voices that surrounded her seemed surreal. The feeling of Frankie's hands in her own didn't feel real and the look on Angela's face was enough to bury her under an avalanche of new emotions.

Tommy came up alongside Frankie and put his arms around his big brother. Frankie let go of Maura's hands and wrapped his arms around his younger brother as they both looked at their still unmoving sister. Trying to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks, Frankie watched helplessly as the one person he admired the most continued to lay motionless. In an effort to feel closer to his sister, he reached out and pulled Maura to him, sandwiching Tommy between them.

It was a move that surprised Maura causing her to stiffen up at first. As her mind raced to deal with what was happening around her, she had to force herself to accept the human contact she was so unaccustomed to. Frankie held her tightly against him and Tommy, clutching firmly to her shoulders as if she was the only thing holding them up. It wasn't until he buried his face against her neck that she felt the wetness from his tears against her skin. It was almost her undoing. With all the strength she could muster, she reached up and ran her fingers through his short dark hair in an effort to comfort him. Hair the same color as Jane's, but not as soft, tickled the palms of her hands. The sensation caused her to shiver as the thought of the last time she had run her hands through Jane's hair crossed her mind. It took everything in her not to cry with him, but she somehow managed to push back the tears that had caused her eyes to begin to water.

Pulling away from Frankie and Tommy as gently as she could, Maura gave them an encouraging smile. Frankie tried to smile back, but he could only shake his head in an attempt to stem the flow of tears that continued to fall. All she could do was watch as Frank Sr. grabbed both of his sons in his arms, hugging them tightly. Maura saw him whisper something into Frankie's ear, which brought a small smile to the young man's face. It was a smile that planted the seed of hope in Maura's heart which continued to grow when Frank Sr. looked at her and gave her a reassuring wink.

When the ambulance arrived, people scattered as the stretcher was pushed towards Jane. The EMT's brought out the backboard and cautiously slipped Jane's body onto it. With careful movements, they immobilized her neck and head by strapping her down against the hard board. Maura watched them lift her unmoving body before carefully setting it down on the stretcher. Angela grabbed Jane's hand as they pushed her towards the open doors of the ambulance. Before Maura knew what was happening, Angela had reached out to grab her by the arm.

"You're coming with me." She stated without looking at Maura as she pulled the somewhat startled young woman along with her.

"Sorry, family only." The medic stopped Maura.

"She is family…she's my daughter too." Angela looked almost as stunned as Maura felt when she heard the words come out of her mouth. She wasn't about to let Maura go or let her be alone, rules be damned.

The medic eyed them both suspiciously. "Are you really family?" He looked at Maura skeptically.

Maura felt her cheeks grow hot and her breathing begin to get rapid as she struggled to answer the question.

"Yeah, they're sisters." A familiar voice stated from behind her and a strong hand started to push her towards the open ambulance. The medic nodded waving Maura in after Angela.

Maura turned around to see Giovanni smiling at her as he pressed her towards Angela and Jane. Looking up at him, Maura wasn't sure what to say to the young man she had only met once.

"Hey, I'm not that bad…" he smiled down at her as he whispered. "Anyway, you look hot together." He said with a wink before being enveloped in the swarm that was beginning to form leaving Maura at a loss for words.

Maura sat back as they shut the doors, turned on the sirens, and drove away from the gathering crowd. It had all happened so fast that she thought maybe she was just dreaming. At least that is what Maura hoped, but reality set in when she felt herself enveloped in Angela's arms. Again it was a comfort she wasn't used to, but the feeling of being a part of a family was something she was beginning to crave.

Feeling a sharp pain on the left side of her face Jane tried to open her eyes. She struggled to remember what had happened, but the pain was far too demanding of her attention at the moment so she let out a grown. She could feel a sting, followed by a slight pinch in her arm and it caused her to shift slightly.

The smell of antiseptic stung Jane's nose causing her try to reach up to wipe away the tickle that started to annoy her, but for some reason she couldn't get her arm to move. Jane's eye's felt so heavy that she didn't even attempt to open them, instead content to stay in the half dream state she found herself in.

"Janie…" Jane heard her mother's voice float to her through the fog. She thought that she felt a hand gently squeezing hers.

As Jane's eye lids began to slowly flutter open, she was assaulted by a bright light shinning directly at her causing her to wince. "Wha…" She started to say but stopped when the words sounded strange to her ears.

"Her pupils aren't dilated…" One of the EMT's stated as she shined a small pen light into Jane's eyes. Her wrist moved quickly back and forth as she switched from the right to the left causing Jane to try to reach up to try to block her movements. "Please, don't do that." The EMT said catching Jane's hand and putting it back down by her side. "This will go a lot easier if you just let me do this…"

The other EMT was wiping Jane's forehead with something cold that stung. "Think she'll need some stitches for this cut above the left eye here..." He said as he continued to try to wipe the blood away from her face.

Jane tried to turn her head to see her mother but she couldn't, she was strapped down and it caused her to panic.

"It's okay…do you know what your name is?" The female EMT put the small flashlight in her pocket.

"J a n e…" Jane enunciated her name sluggishly as she tried to rid herself of the cobwebs that seemed to muddle her thoughts making her words to sound garbled.

"Good, I'm Stephanie and this is Chris." She waved her hand at the other EMT hovering above her. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um…I think it's Friday…" Jane furrowed her brow then hissed at the sudden pain that shot across her forehead.

"You're in an ambulance being transported to the hospital. Your mother and sister are here with you." Stephanie said as she continued to check Jane out.

"My sister…?" Jane croaked out, unsure if maybe she hadn't been hit harder in the head than she had initially thought.

"Janie, Maura and I are here." Jane's mother squeezed her hand again and then Jane felt another hand higher on her arm.

The male EMT named Chris gave Angela a suspicious look, but then turned away when she dared him to say anything.

"Maura…?" Jane tried again to turn her head. Tears started to fill her eyes at her frustration as she struggled to find the face she desperately wanted to see.

"I'm here Jane." Maura leaned over Jane so she could see her when she realized what Jane was trying to do.

"What's going on….what happened?" Jane's irritation was evident in the panic in her voice. She attempted to hold back the tears but they continued to trickle down her checks. The last thing she could remember was stepping back after the ball was snapped. The blitz came so fast she didn't have time to think, much less react. She did however remember that her last thought before everything went black was of Maura.

"Well," Maura looked at Angela for approval and got a nod in return. "It seems as if your helmet came off…mid spackle…" She frowned as she tried to remember what Frankie had said.

"You mean my helmet came off '_mid tackle_?'" Jane tried to smile at Maura as she corrected her. Even through her scrambled thoughts, she couldn't help but think that Maura was absolutely adorable.

"Yes…that is what I meant… mid tackle. Your helmet came off and you got hit pretty hard in the head. You probably have a concussion." Maura looked at Stephanie, who nodded in agreement.

"You will have to wait until the doctor examines you before we know for sure though." Stephanie offered as she placed a blood pressure cup over Jane's arm. Her movements were fluid and practiced so as not to disturb Maura who was attempting to keep Jane calm.

"Why is my head strapped down?" Jane wiggled slightly against the restraints. She was afraid of what it might mean to be strapped down so tightly.

"They had to immobilize you to make sure you don't have a neck injury. It's pretty standard in these types of injuries." Maura wiped away some of the wetness that was now coating Jane's cheeks. She shivered as her fingers touched Jane's soft, warm skin. "You also have a pretty deep cut on your forehead. You'll need stitches, probably about twelve." She carefully lifted the gauze off Jane's forehead to take a look before putting it back. "Yes, I would think about twelve should do it."

Jane watched Maura above her and felt her gently wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks. Maura appeared to be the epitome of calm and it made Jane feel better.

"You're gonna make a good doctor, ya know that?" Jane tried to smile again, but the pain that was beginning to fill her head made it nearly impossible. "You're very good at this." She attempted to turn her face towards the warm caress as Maura's fingers continued to graze her wet cheeks.

"Um…thanks." Maura felt her face grow flush with embarrassment. She knew that Jane was seeing the calm, take charge attitude that Maura was exhibiting. Being composed was something that Maura was usually good at, in fact she prided herself on how well composed she was most of the time. But this was different; she was anything but calm on the inside. Fear was eating away at her, but she was trying to not show that fear to Jane or Angela.

Jane frowned as Maura disappeared from her sight only to be quickly replaced by her mother's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she was trying to smile.

Angela had watched the tender way that Maura had wiped the tears from Jane's face. She felt a stab of jealousy as she realized that Maura could comfort Jane. Jane would never allow Angela to comfort her that way. It wasn't until she saw the small smile grace her daughter's lips that she forgot about everything except the face in front of her.

"Hi Ma…" Jane gave her an apologetic smile even though it was one of the hardest things she had ever done due to the increased pounding in her head that was now taking over her every thought.

"You're going to be fine honey." Her mother tried to say as her breath hitched on the last word. She reached out and brushed away some of the dark hair that was now stuck to Jane's forehead by the blood that had dried there.

"Where are Pop and the boys?" Jane asked. As much as she was comforted by her mother's touch, it wasn't the one she missed.

"They are following behind the ambulance. They are going to meet us at the hospital." Angela sighed in contentment when Jane didn't stop her from running her fingers through her dark, wavy hair. Just being able to feel the warmth of her daughter's skin and run her fingers through her silky tresses was enough for Angela to finally feel that everything was going to be okay.

"Is Frankie alright?" Jane asked.

"Yes, he's just worried about you?" Maura's voice softly floated above Jane again.

Jane could now see both her Mother and Maura above her now and she tried to give them a reassuring smile, but winced again at the pain that started to quickly spread across her forehead.

"Jane…do you remember what happened?" Stephanie asked as she began to pump the blood pressure cup on Jane's arm.

"Um…" Jane paused. "I think I decided to run with the ball, a last minute change to the play." She was quiet for a minute as she tried to remember. "I guess I didn't see that gigantic linebacker come around the left side." She sighed as the throbbing headache became more insistent.

"I guess not." Chris let out a small chuckle. "I gotta say though, you can sure take a hit…for a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane tried to scowl at him, but was again reminded that she had a rather large cut above her eye.

"In all the years I've been an EMT, I've never picked up a girl injured playing football. I didn't know they let girls play."

"I was a kicker on my high school team Chris." Stephanie said, giving him an annoyed look as she studied the blood pressure dial that ticked along with Jane's steady heartbeat.

"Really..? You never told me that." He tried not to sound surprised.

"Blood pressure 118/72 pulse 87." Stephanie rattled off as she released the air from the cup that had been tightly squeezing Jane's arm, much to Jane's relief. "I think it's pretty cool you're the quarterback. You must be pretty good." She said as she smiled at Jane. She paused as she eyed Chris wearily. "_Us_ girls have to be twice as good as the boys before they will even give us a chance." She patted Jane's arm in a show of solidarity.

Chris rolled his eyes as he wrote something down on the clipboard he was holding. "We should be pulling up any minute now. It won't be long before they have you out of this." He said taping on the straps that were holding Jane's head still.

"Thanks…I think I'm gonna rest my eyes for a minute." Jane muttered around the pain that was steadily making it harder to concentrate. She could feel the pressure of her mother's hand in hers, but as comforting as it was, it still wasn't the hand she wanted to be holding.

"Is it okay for her to go to sleep?" Maura asked her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah…she'll be fine. I don't think they will let her sleep for long though once the doctor gets to her." Stephanie tried to reassure Maura.

Maura nodded at Stephanie as she watched the EMT finish up her routine. Without thinking, she reached out, touching Jane's cheek again with the back of her fingers. She sighed in relief when she felt Jane's warmth seep into her and Maura couldn't hide her small grin when she felt Jane attempt to lean into her touch. It was then that she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as the first vestiges of relief filled her heart.

Seeing Maura's resolve break under the strain of maintaining control hadn't surprised Angela. She had seen the tender way that Maura had touched Jane before the tears began to fall. Her motherly instincts taking over, Angela reached out and pulled Maura to her in a tight hug. The shuttering breaths that Maura was now taking as she tried to restrain the flow of tears prompted Angela to begin rubbing small, soothing circles on Maura's back in an attempt to calm her. She could feel the insurmountable loneliness radiating from the young woman as Maura clung to her firmly, seeking comfort from Angela's protective embrace. The strength of Maura's grasp caught Angela off guard, but it didn't lessen the need to comfort her. Angela held Maura close as she pushed all thoughts of what she had seen transpire between the two girls into the back of her mind. When the ambulance doors opened announcing their arrival at the hospital, she knew she would have to sort out the thoughts that caused her stomach to churn with an overwhelming sadness, but that would have to wait.

"Well… to be safe, I'm going to treat this like a concussion. I can definitively say that you won't be playing any football for at least the next ten days." The doctor stood over Jane with his clipboard as he studied the page in front of him. "You're lucky though." He gave her arm a light pat.

"Thanks." Jane mumbled. "Ten days… really?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. We have to make sure you don't hurt yourself any more than you already have. You lost consciousness for almost ten minutes so I am reluctant to let you play any sooner than that. " The doctor eyed her wearily.

"I feel fine…" Jane started. "Except for this…" She reached up and touched the cut above her eye. "And maybe a little headache…" She grumbled as the insistent throbbing in her head continued to plague her.

"Sorry, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. On a happier note, we will be able to release you tomorrow." The doctor tried to smile. "I expect you to spend at least the next week at home resting before I give you the okay to return to school or football."

"Whatever." Jane growled as she rolled her eyes which caused a tinge of pain in her face.

"Come on Janie, lighten up." Frank Sr. stood up and stretched. He followed the doctor out of the room, talking to him as they went.

"Hey sweet heart, you mind if we go get something to eat? We'll bring Frankie and Tommy back with us." Angela reached over the bed to take Jane's hand.

Jane rolled her eyes again forgetting that it would hurt. "Ma, I told you, you don't have to hang around here on my account."

Angela tried not to show how much that statement had hurt her. She loved that Jane was independent, but sometimes she just wanted her little girl to need her and this was one of those times.

Maura gave Jane a pained look when she saw how much her words had hurt Angela. Having gone through this experience together had caused Maura to feel to slightly protective of Angela's feelings.

"Would you bring me something back to eat?" Jane tried to smile, but the black eye she was sporting made it difficult.

"Of course, what do you want?" Angela smiled brightly at the prospect of being needed.

"How 'bout a burger and some fries…" Jane looked over at Maura. "You want anything?"

"Jane. Its seven thirty in the morning. Where am I gonna find that?" Angela huffed.

"Come on Ma, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Please…" Jane gave her mother her best pout.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Angela asked Maura even though she knew what the answer was. She had noticed the dark rings that appeared under Maura's eyes as she hadn't slept any since their arrival the night before. Her heart went out to the young woman who had sat vigil next to Jane's bed until the battery of tests Jane had gone through were done and she was given the okay.

"No thank you, but I appreciate being asked." Maura stood up to stand next to Jane's bed. Jane looked over at her expectantly. "Oh… um…I guess I'll just have the same thing as Jane." She said with a crooked grin.

"Okay, two burgers, and fries…" Angela began. "Don't know where in the hell I'm gonna find that this early in the morning…" She all but grumbled as she walked out the door.

"Oh, and two chocolate malts…" Jane interrupted her mother's ramblings. "Please..." She finished when she saw the stern look Maura was giving her.

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura said as she watched Angela disappear from the room. Maura immediately felt the loss of Angela's motherly presence and it made her feel strangely aware of the fact that she didn't miss her own mother at the moment.

Jane watched her mother leave before turning to Maura. Maura had stayed with her throughout this whole ordeal. She hadn't left since they wheeled Jane into the emergency room which had been almost twelve hours ago. Maura tried to stifle a yawn, but Jane caught it.

"Maur, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"No, I want to stay here with you." Maura leaned back into the uncomfortable chair sitting next to Jane's bed.

"Really Maur…I'm gonna be okay. You really need to get some sleep." Jane was on the verge of insisting, but something in Maura's eyes stopped her, something sad that caused her heart to ache.

"Please Jane… I don't want to be alone." Maura said, barely above a whisper. Her tired eyes searched Jane's looking for understanding.

Jane watched her carefully and didn't say anything for a full minute. Maura looked so tired, but not just tired, emotionally drained. Maura had dark rings under her red eyes which stood out against her pale skin. Jane's heart sank as she realized she was once again the cause of Maura's pain.

"Here," Jane slid over in her bed patting the empty space next to her. "You need to get some sleep."

Maura looked at her for second, not really comprehending what she was being asked to do.

"Come on." Jane patted the space more firmly. "You can lay down here and get some sleep. That chair doesn't look at all comfortable for a nap."

Maura blinked in confusion as it dawned on her that Jane wanted her to lie down next to her. "I'm not really sure the doctor would approve."

"Come on, break a rule or two…just consider me a bad influence." Jane smiled and patted the space next to her again.

Maura stood up and eyed the soft, comfortable bed for a second. She wanted nothing more than to lie down next to Jane, close her eyes, and sleep. It had been a rough twelve hours and she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Jane smiled at her, that perfect smile causing the butterflies to flutter again and she sighed at the familiar feeling. "I don't know…" Maura hesitated.

Jane sat up a little higher in her bed carefully watching Maura as a gamete of emotions passed over her face. "Maura, you're tired. You really need to rest. Come on…please don't make me ask again."

As Maura reached out to touch the empty place next to Jane, Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her down on to the bed.

"Jane…" Maura sighed as she let Jane pull her down without resisting. She was too tired to fight as she collapsed next to Jane.

"See, I told you…" Jane tried to smile at her. "Here, have a pillow." She said pulling one of her many pillows out from behind her before tucking it behind Maura's head.

Maura turned on her side so she was facing Jane and took a deep breath. She was so tired, she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she was close to Jane and that was all that mattered to her. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she tried to keep them open. She looked up at Jane with a sleepy smile. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Maua kissed her index finger before reaching up to gently touch the bandage above Jane's left eyebrow.

Jane watched with curiosity as Maura kiss her finger and then touch her cut as if it would make her feel better. Before Maura could move away, Jane grabbed her hand. She brought the smaller hand to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back. But instead of letting go she moved their hands to her chest, holding them tightly against her.

"I talked to my cousin Carly the other day…" Jane said as she enjoyed the feeling of Maura settling against her.

"Yeah…? What did she say?" Maura sighed contently as she snuggled closer to Jane.

"She told me I was being an asshole to you…" Jane said as she put her arm behind Maura's head to pull her even closer.

"Hum…language Jane…" Maura's voice was soft and dreamy.

"You know what else she told me?" Jane questioned, knowing that Maura was fast approaching sleep.

"Don' know…" Maura mumbled sleepily.

"She told me I should give you my heart…" Jane all but whispered. "But the thing is…you already have it."

"That's nice…" Maura said her voice thick with fatigue, not really hearing the words that seemed so far away her. Her sleep fogged mind was making it difficult for her to understand.

"Sleep Maur…" Jane breathed into Maura's ear. She could feel the shiver as her breath tickled Maura's ear, but it wasn't enough to wake the exhausted girl. With a small smile, Jane pulled Maura close enough so she could comfortably rest her cheek against the honey-blonde hair. Kissing the silky, soft strands beneath her cheek, Jane felt a surge of warmth spread throughout her body. It was a wonderful feeling that made her long for more.

"Jane…please put your arms around me…" Maura mumbled half asleep surprising Jane who thought she was already asleep.

"I'm already ahead of you." Jane sighed as she pulled Maura closer to her, allowing a sleeping Maura to snuggle up against her.

When Maura finally surrendered to her fatigue, her last memory was of being held safely in Jane's arms.

Angela stopped at the door and studied her daughter and her best friend carefully. Maura was sound asleep and so was Jane. This wouldn't have been so strange if it hadn't been for the fact that Jane had her arms in what could only be described as a protective embrace. Not only that, but Maura had her arm around Jane's waist in a very casual and comfortable way. Maura's body was tucked tightly against Jane as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to be that close. It almost looked as if the two girls were holding each other, tenderly. Angela felt a surge of panic at the sight before her. It was an irrational fear she tried to immediately push down.

Thoughts raced through Angela's mind as she remembered the conversations her and Frank Sr. had had about his Aunt Sophie. Frank had been angered by the many insinuations about Sophie and her choice of lifestyle. It was a choice that went against everything Angela had been taught to believe, until now. Angela couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't so much a choice, as it was a matter of biology. As she examined her feelings, she realized that it didn't bother so much that Jane may have feelings for Maura, what bothered her was what Jane would have to endure if she did. Jane would be forced to face the prejudice and ignorance of people who couldn't or wouldn't understand and among those people would be Frank Sr.

Taking a deep breath Angela tried to control the dread that was building up within her with each moment that she watched the two young women holding each other. It appeared innocent enough, but Angela knew her daughter and she could see that Jane had opened her heart to someone. If she could see the burgeoning love growing between Jane and Maura, she was sure it wouldn't be long before everyone would be able to see the same thing. Angela wanted to protect Jane from the judgments and bigotry that would surly follow. She only hoped that her need to protect Jane would not overcome her need to see her daughter happy.

Angela stepped out of the room and took another deep breath before she coughed loudly in an effort to wake Jane up.

Jane opened her eyes, looking groggily around the room. She could feel the weight of Maura's sleeping figure against her left arm and she tried to shift carefully to pull it away without waking her. When Jane's eyes finally focused, she saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ma..." She sighed heavily. "Maura was exhausted so I thought this would be more comfortable than that chair." She nodded towards the empty chair.

Angela considered what her daughter had said. She watched Jane carefully, but only saw innocence in her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief, thinking that perhaps she was wrong about what she thought she had seen earlier.

"Here, I got you what you wanted." Angela said, setting down a paper bag on the table next to Jane's bed. The bag was followed by two chocolate malts. "Maura must have been really tired. Why didn't she just go home?"

"I think she was afraid of being alone." Jane tried to whisper as she quietly dug into the bag her mother had set down in front of her.

Angela was quiet for a minute before she said anything. She watched Jane carefully pull out her burger and even more carefully move herself towards the table so she wouldn't wake Maura.

"She's alone a lot, isn't she?" Angela knew the answer to her question before she asked and it broke her heart that Maura was so alone. As she studied Maura's sleeping profile, Angela realized that she cared deeply for the sweet young woman who had not only captured her heart, but Jane's as well.

"Yeah, I think so." Jane had a sad look on her face. Without thinking, she reached out and touched Maura's cheek, brushing back a piece of honey-blonde hair from her face. It was an innocent move on Jane's part, but she couldn't stop the need to touch Maura, even in front of her mother.

There was tenderness in the move that Angela noticed instantly. Resigning herself to the fact the Jane was indeed in love with Maura, Angela wanted nothing more than to be happy for her daughter, but she couldn't rid herself of the fear that still plagued her.


	12. Chapter 12

That slow simmer is about to hit a full on fire…I hope I did this chapter justice. Thanks again for all the kind words and support. I hope as I continue with this story, some of the questions that have come up will be answered…and as always…please enjoy!

Chapter 12-Changes

"I'm so bored!" Jane whined as she threw herself down onto the couch. "Please, can't we get out of here for a while?" She looked at Maura with hopeful eyes. The week had gone by excruciatingly slow for Jane with only brief visits from Maura after school. Grabbing a piece of paper from the notebook that was precariously balanced next to her on the edge of the cushion she was sitting on, Jane wrote something before she began folding it. She glanced over to see if Maura was watching or even listening to her. With the flick of her wrist, Jane sent her paper airplane soaring towards the head that was bent in concentration, intently reading.

"What…?" Maura looked up when she felt the piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. Picking up the crude airplane, she smoothed it out to read the message inside. "You're so juvenile…" She couldn't help but laugh as she wadded up the paper before throwing it back at Jane.

"Come on….please…." Jane threw her hands up to block the slow moving projectile headed her way. She sighed as it bounced off of her hand, landing on the floor next to Maura.

"Well, I don't know. Are you having any headaches?" Maura glanced over her shoulder at Jane. She couldn't help but smile at the exaggerated way that Jane had draped herself over the couch with one arm hanging over the back and the other propping her head up so she could look at Maura.

Brown eyes locked onto hazel/green as Jane shook her head. The insistent pounding that had troubled Jane since her accident had slowed down to a dull throb that intermittently came and went. It was gone at the minute so she wasn't really lying to Maura.

Maura studied Jane for a minute as if she were trying to decide if she should believe her. "Any dizziness…?" She leaned closer to Jane to study her expression. Maura thought she saw a flicker of something in the depths of Jane's eyes that would indicate she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Come on Maura…I didn't even have that in the hospital. I really gotta get out of here for a while…I'm gonna go stir crazy. Not to mention, my mom is pestering the hell out me." Jane sighed heavily.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth Jane…" Maura ventured.

"Aw Maur…the headaches have almost completely gone away…like right now. I feel fine…" Jane said as she dramatically threw her arm over her eyes. "I gotta get outta here…" She blew out a long breath.

Maura studied Jane for a minute, amused by her antics. She knew how hard it was for Jane to stay in one place too long. It was one of the reasons that Jane was so good at sports, she was always active. Pulling Jane's arm away from her face, Maura nodded her consent as she smiled widely. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for us to get out for a while, but only if your mother is okay with it."

"Thank you!" Jane jumped up grabbing her jacket that was hanging on a nearby chair. She had no intention of giving her mother the chance to tell her no as she headed towards the door.

"Ma, Maura and I are going out for a while." Jane shouted while she slipped her arms into her letterman's jacket.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Angela stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway. She was wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she watched Jane make her way towards the front door. It was a miracle that she had gotten Jane to stay home as long as she had without a fight.

"Ma…" Jane whined again shrugging her shoulders. "I need some fresh air..."

Angela stepped into the doorway and tried to smile. She watched as Maura hovered protectively close as Jane zipped her jacket up. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Angela that Maura had come over every day after school to entertain Jane and help her with her homework. There had also been a steady stream of football players coming and going, but Maura was always the constant. "Um, okay. I guess a few hours out wouldn't hurt." Angela conceded.

"Thanks Ma." Jane gave her a quick hug as she headed out the door.

"Janie…" Angela called out an edge of desperation in her voice. Jane stopped and looked at her, waiting to hear what she needed to say. "Honey, please be careful."

Jane nodded and turned towards Maura, rolling her eyes so her mother couldn't see. Maura tried not to smile but then her eyes met the worried eyes of Angela. She had seen that same worried look the night that Jane had gotten hurt. _'Take care of her.'_ Angela's eyes said and Maura nodded, her expression suddenly turning serious.

"Come on; let's get outta here before she changes her mind." Jane said, pulling Maura out the door with her.

Maura let Jane pull her along, all the while trying to keep eye contact with Angela. Her eyes were silently pleading for Maura to keep her daughter safe. Feeling the sudden weight of Angela's protectiveness fall on her shoulders was something that Maura didn't take lightly. She would have done anything to keep Jane safe and Angela could see the answer reflected in Maura's eyes as the door closed behind her.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked as Jane pulled her down the street.

"I thought we would go play pool." Jane pulled the collar of her jacket closed against the cool wind. The days had gotten colder, an indication that fall was quickly moving into winter.

"I think it might be a little too cold for swimming Jane." Maura stopped and looked at her. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

Jane stopped next to Maura and looked down at her. The wind was blowing slightly causing Maura's hair to stir around her shoulders. Jane had to quell the urge to touch the golden strands that waved at her in a tantalizing way. Maura had a bewildered, yet expectant look on her face causing Jane to laugh out loud. "No Maura, we're not going to a pool, we are going to play pool. You know, cue stick, table…" Jane started.

"Oh, you mean billiards!" Maura jumped up and down and clapped excitedly.

Jane watched her with wide eyes. '_When had Maura gotten so damn cute?_' Jane thought to herself. _'Oh yeah… when you started falling in love with her_.' She tried not to smirk at the reminder. She knew that things had changed between them and even though they had yet to discuss what this change meant, Jane knew it wouldn't be long before Maura would want to talk about it. Although talking about her feelings wasn't Jane's strong suit, she was willing to do what Maura needed her to do. In fact, Maura had her wanting and needing things she never knew she wanted or needed before. Looking down into those incredibly beautiful eyes, Jane wondered what it was about Maura that had her questioning everything she thought she had known. She suspected it had something to do with the way that the smallest things could excite Maura. Maybe it was Maura's smile or the way her eyes lit up whenever she discovered something new.

While her thoughts wandered, Jane realized that Maura's smile had quickly turned from excitement to what Jane now came to recognize as fear. "What's wrong Maur?" Jane's concern was evident in her tone as she put her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Well," Maura looked shyly away from Jane's concerned eyes. "I've never played pool before…I mean I understand the mechanics…I think, maybe…" She started to babble as she began to tug on her bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger.

Jane studied this new quirk with interest. She had never noticed Maura do this before. Jane had learned to recognize when Maura was nervous when she saw Maura bite her lower lip, but this was different. She couldn't take her eyes off of the way that Maura was gently rubbing her thumb across her bottom lip, looking worried and nervous. Jane reached towards Maura's jacket and grabbed the collar in her hands pulling it closed to keep the cold air out. She didn't know why she had done it, but she needed to do something to distract herself from Maura's mouth.

"I'll show you…" Jane gave Maura that full on Rizzoli smile and wink. "Come on." She grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her along down the street.

"Jane, are you sure we should be in an establishment like this." Maura looked around the small pub with fear in her eyes again. She was again biting that lower lip as her eyes became wide with trepidation.

"Yeah, come on. My pop hangs out here a lot. Me and Frankie come here to play sometimes." Jane closed the door behind them as she followed close behind Maura. The sunlight that had streamed in when Jane held the door open for Maura was now replaced by pockets of shadow, filled with the sounds of people casually carrying on conversations as they drank the day away.

"Frankie and I…" Maura looked at her pointedly. Jane just rolled her eyes as she led Maura towards an empty pool table in the far corner of the dim bar.

"Wait here while I go get the balls." Jane turned and headed towards the bar.

Maura grabbed her arm stopping her. "You want me to wait here by myself?" She asked her voice filled with panic.

"Maur, I'm just going over there." Jane pointed at the bar ten feet from where they were standing.

Maura nodded and leaned against the pool table watching Jane walk away.

Jane couldn't help but look over her shoulder to give Maura a reassuring smile letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Well if it isn't Jane Rizzoli…" The bartender leaned over the bar to give Jane a hug.

"Hi Mr. Flynn…" Jane hugged him back.

"I told you to call me Collin, my dad is Mr. Flynn." He patted her heartily on the back. "Where's your brother?"

"He's got a girlfriend. I haven't seen much of him lately, except on the football field." Jane gave him a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I heard about your little accident. Your pop was in here a few days after it happened. Said you got hit pretty hard. Got your helmet knocked off huh?" Colin gave her a sympathetic look.

"I didn't see that linebacker coming, but I got a pretty cool battle scar to show for it." Jane ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her stitches. "I'll always have this as a reminder."

Collin winced as he handed her a tray of balls and a wooden triangle. "Well if you're as hard headed as your pop is, I'm sure you'll be fine." He said winking at her before turning to help another customer.

Maura's eyes followed Jane as she crossed the room, but stopped when they fell upon a man who was watching her intently. There was something familiar about him, but she wasn't sure what it was. There was nothing menacing about the way he was looking at her, but it still caused her to shiver.

"You cold…?" Jane asked as she came up alongside Maura, unable to resist the urge to brush up against her.

"No." Maura was still looking at the man across the room and didn't notice how close Jane was. "Do you know that man?" She nodded her chin in the direction that had her attention.

Jane turned around and looked at the man who was sitting at the bar watching them carefully. When their eyes met, he nodded at her before looking away. "Oh, that's Paddy Doyle." Jane said casually as she started to rack up the balls in the triangle. "Rumor has it he's in the Irish Mob."

"What?" Maura looked horrified. "You've brought me to a mob hangout?"

"Come on Maur…it's just a rumor. Paddy's a nice guy so far as I can tell. He's always friendly to me and Frankie…" Jane said as she handed Maura a cue stick.

Maura reluctantly looked away from the older man who seemed to be studying them with an intensity that made her feel uncomfortable. "Okay, now what do I do with this?" Maura held the stick out in front of her as if it might bite as she turned her attention to Jane.

"I'm gonna break first, then I will show you what to do…" Jane said as she leaned over the table. She hit the cue ball which caused the other balls to scatter across the table on contact. "Here, use the square-shaped blue chalk at the end of the cue stick." Jane demonstrated as she rubbed the blue chalk on the end of the stick. "Now hold the thick end of the cue stick in your right hand." She said as she illustrated what Maura should do next. Looking over to see how Maura was handling the cue she let out an exasperated sigh when she saw that Maura was doing it all wrong. "Let me," She started as she came up behind Maura wrapping her arms around her, taking the cue stick.

It was like a thousand watts of electricity shot through Jane's body when she pressed her front to Maura's back. She faltered slightly when her hands began to shake. "Um, put your hands over mine." She said in a weak voice hoping Maura wouldn't feel that her hands were shaking.

Maura let her hands rest on Jane's, one on the back of the cue stick and one on the front. She felt Jane lean close to her as they both leaned over the table. She tried to give Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze to calm the trembling she could feel under her own hands.

"Get as close to the pool table as you can." Jane's voice was almost a whisper in Maura's ear. "Now put your left foot forward and your right foot about two feet back." She let go of the cue stick and then placed her hand on Maura's right thigh, pushing it back slightly.

Maura felt slightly dizzy at the close contact between her and Jane. Jane's hands were touching her and moving over her body in a very fluid and controlled way.

"Now, place your left hand with the palm facing down on the table." Jane put her hand down to show Maura. "Bend towards the table from the left knee." Jane used her leg to push against Maura's from behind causing her left leg to bend. "Keep the right knee straight." She put her right hand flat against Maura's thigh.

Maura did as Jane told her, but couldn't stop the tremors that were now shaking her body. Jane seemed to sense the nervous state Maura was in and she held her tighter as she whispered in her ear. "Relax Maur…it's just a game."

Maura took a deep breath and nodded. "I think I like this game." She was slightly breathless as Jane continued to move with her. She could feel the slight chuckle shake Jane's body or maybe Jane was just shaking as much as she was.

"Now, adjust the cue stick between the crease of your thumb and the side of your hand." Jane put the cue stick in Maura's hand. "The thumb should be slightly raised." She moved her hands over Maura's to lift her thumb. Jane could feel that Maura's hands were shaking now too. She tried to hide her own nervousness as she let go of Maura's left hand. "Now, glide the stick back and forth in the crease." Jane moved the cue stick with her right hand still on Maura's slowly back and forth to clarify.

Maura couldn't help but press herself closer to Jane with the back and forth motion. She had sensed the change that had occurred between them after Jane's accident. Jane seemed more willing to acknowledge their growing attraction. Words still evaded her, but Jane's actions showed a more confident acceptance of the inevitable. Maura knew it and she felt it now as Jane continued to keep their distance to a minimal. They still needed to talk however, but Maura was okay with the slow pace that Jane had set, for now.

"Now, practice the shot before hitting the cue ball and then hit the cue ball in the center, aiming so that one of the colored balls drops into any hole on the table." Jane finished, but didn't let go of Maura as she continued to press herself against Maura's soft warm body. She couldn't bring herself to let go just yet.

"You're a very good teacher." Maura barely breathed. She could feel Jane's cheek very close to hers and she wanted nothing more than to lean into the warmth she knew was there.

Jane let out a small sigh as her grip on Maura slackened and she dropped her hands to her sides. Maura could see the blush rise to Jane's cheeks. She tried to hide her smile as she slide the cue stick between her fingers with a swift back and forth motion, making contact with the white cue ball, sinking the solid yellow ball on the other side of the table.

Jane's mouth fell open and she shook her head. "I think I have just been hustled by a pool shark." She gave Maura a light, playful shove. Maura looked at her with innocent eyes.

"I said that I've never played pool before, I didn't say that I didn't know how." Maura pretended to look hurt.

"Well, you've got me there." Jane tried not to look sheepish.

"It really is a matter of physics Jane. All you need to understand is cue tip to cue ball, ball to ball, and ball to rail mechanics." Maura leaned over the table again and hit another ball into an adjacent pocket. She smiled at Jane and batted her eyelashes in a coquettish manner.

"I'll do even better than that…"Jane said sliding up against Maura to take the cue stick from her hands, essentially trapping Maura so she couldn't move. It was a bold move on Jane's part, but she was beginning to like this little game they were playing.

As Jane pinned Maura between herself and the table, she leaned over slowly, giving a quick glance at the cue ball over Maura's shoulder. After making a definitive decision, she slowly slid the cue stick back and forth causing their bodies to move in what looked like a carefully choreographed dance. Turning to look at Maura, Jane hit the cue ball without taking her eyes away from Maura's. She raised an eye brow as she heard the cue ball strike one ball and then another followed by the familiar sound of each ball sinking into opposite pockets. "Attitude helps too." She winked before stepping back and handing the cue stick back to Maura.

Maura was momentarily stunned into silence as she felt Jane pull away, a smug yet sexy smirk on her face. The confident way that Jane had pressed her against the table had Maura's heart beating double time. She cleared her throat in an attempt to speak but when nothing came forth all Maura could do was look up into those dark brown eyes that flickered with a playfulness she had never seen before.

Seeing that she had rendered Maura speechless caused Jane to feel more self-assured as she once again leaned close to Maura. "I thought you liked playing this game…" Jane whispered when her mouth was mere inches away from Maura's ear. She felt Maura tremble slightly as her breath caressed the slightly exposed skin at Maura's neck fueling the desire to feel the skin under her lips.

"Depends on which game we're talking about…" Maura said when she finally found her voice. It was shaky and breathless as she felt Jane lean even closer to her.

"Hummm…" Jane said before she suddenly pulled back, holding the blue cube of chalk out in front of her. "You have to make sure you have enough friction if you want to improve your proficiency…especially if you want to maintain control." She put the chalk over the cue stick Maura was holding, moving it back and forth.

"Who say's I'm not in control? And as far improving my proficiency, I guess you'll just have to wait to see how proficient I can be." Maura smiled at the surprised look on Jane's face. "You know…you have to use a light touch when you rub the chalk over the tip…" She said as she reached up to slow Jane's hand down to a gentle movement over the cue stick. "You see, it's important to make clean contact with the ball…you wouldn't want to compromise your accuracy or power."

"I'm all for clean contact…" Jane felt her body gravitating closer to Maura even though she knew they should stop before it went too far.

"It can also help prevent a miscue…" Maura said as she studied Jane's face for any indication she was misreading what was happening between them. When she felt Jane moving closer to her, Maura's breath caught in her chest as she realized she might not be able to stop herself from kissing Jane.

Before Jane could respond, some sort of commotion erupted behind her. Maura looked over Jane's shoulder at two men shoving each other near the bar. They began shouting as they pushed and shoved each other.

Everything happened so fast that Maura almost didn't have time to react. She saw the beer bottle as it flew in their direction, a dark brown projectile flying right towards Jane's head. Acting purely on instinct, she grabbed Jane and pushed her down to the ground. In her effort to protect Jane, she hesitated slightly before she ducked down as well. The bottle shatter behind her with a force and velocity that surprised her, especially when she felt the splintered glass rain across her back as she did her best to shield Jane.

"Shit." Jane growled as she pushed up on her elbows to look over Maura's shoulder at the mess on the wall behind her. Twisting around, Jane could see that Paddy Doyle had the bottle thrower in a vice like grip, his arm wrapped around the man's throat. Their eye's met as he dragged the guy towards the door. She cringed under his glare as he disappeared out the front door, pulling the guy with him.

Feeling a slight sting on her left cheek just under her eye distracted Maura from the scene that was unfolding as Paddy Doyle dragged the culprit across the bar and out the door. As she tried to catch her breath, she was surprised to feel something warm and wet running down her right cheek. She lifted her hand, placing her fingers where she felt the warmth. She knew almost as soon as her fingers touched the sticky, wetness that it was blood. Wiping her hand across her face she saw the red smear on her finger tips and then she felt the sting get worse.

Even though Maura was suspended protectively over Jane, she had landed hard on her knees. The sudden jar had knocked the wind out of her and she wasn't sure she could stand up without help. Looking down at a surprised and somewhat angered Jane who was still looking at the door Paddy had disappeared behind, Maura shifted so Jane could stand up.

"Jane?" Maura said weakly, her breathing coming in short gasps as she attempted to catch her breath

"What is it Maura?" Jane asked as she pushed herself up off of the floor, her attention was still fixed on the closed door.

"Could you please help me up?" Maura reached out with her hand as she tried to steady herself against the nearby pool table.

"Oh, yeah sure..." Jane said taking Maura's hand. As soon as she saw Maura's face, she let out a gasp. "Shit Maur...you got hit by a piece of glass." She reached out to wipe away the blood that was trickling down Maura's cheek onto her chin. The blood had already dripped down onto Maura's shirt and Jane let out a low groan at the sight.

"Oh my goodness, this will never come out." Maura turned her attention to the blood stains that now dotted her shirt. "I love this shirt."

"Really, that's all you can say?" Jane tilted Maura's chin up so she could take a closer look at the cut on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Maura ran her finger across the cut and winced at the pain. "Yes, there doesn't seem to be any glass embedded. At least I don't feel any…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…thanks to you." Jane smiled shyly. "We've got to get you cleaned up." She was already turning towards the bar. As Jane spun around, she ran right into a very angry Paddy Doyle.

"Rizzoli, I'd have expected you to have better judgment than this." He nodded towards Maura. He handed Jane a small bag of ice and some napkins.

"What?" Jane squeaked, trying not to break under his cold, hard glare.

"Just take her home and get her cleaned up." He gave Jane a small shove towards Maura. "Oh, and I expect to never see you in here again."

Jane tried not to keep eye contact for too long. She had seen something familiar in the hazel and green that stared back, but there was also something cold and ruthless as well. Jane just nodded as she grabbed her jacket and Maura by the arm before heading towards the door. She ventured one last look over her shoulder as she went out the door, catching the sad, but resolute look on Paddy's face as he watched them leave.

"Is that you Janie?" Angela called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close.

"Yeah Ma, just going upstairs to my room..." Jane said as she pushed Maura up the stairs.

"That was quick. I don't think you've been gone an hour. Is everything alright?" Angela's curiosity was piqued as she heard them stomping up the stairs. An uneasy feeling washed over her but she decided to disregard it as she turned back to the task of making dinner.

"I just needed a little fresh air. Everything is fine." Jane shouted as they reached the top of the stairs. "Here…" she said as she opened the bathroom door and pushed a surprised Maura in.

As Maura stepped into the small bathroom, she felt slightly dazed by all that had happened. It had happened so quickly that she hadn't really had time to process it. She was disturbed by the exchange Jane had had with the man named Paddy Doyle. She didn't like the way he had looked at her either. She couldn't quite figure out what it was that had her so unnerved though. There was just something about the way he had spoken to Jane that had Maura angry. While Maura was quietly going over what had happened in her mind, Jane followed her in, closing the door and then locking it behind her.

"Jump up here." Jane said patting the counter next to the sink. "I think it will be easier if you're more on my level."

Maura lifted herself up on to the counter and found herself eye level with Jane's dark eyes that were full of concern and guilt.

"I shouldn't have taken you there." Jane mumbled as she rifled through a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Peroxide, antibiotic cream, and band aides…" She listed as she set them next to Maura. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"No, I think that will work." Maura said quietly. She hated when Jane felt like she had done something wrong. And by the look on Jane's face, she was feeling pretty bad.

"You're gonna haveta let me get a little closer." Jane said as she pushed Maura's knees apart. Stepping closer, she pulled away the small bag of ice that Maura was holding against her cheek before setting it in the sink. As she dabbed some peroxide on a cotton ball, she was having trouble making eye contact with Maura. All the playful flirting they had been engaged in while playing pool disappeared only to be replaced by an uncomfortable distance.

Maura closed her eyes as Jane touched the cut with the cold peroxide soaked cotton ball. She let out a low hiss as the wet cotton ball came into contact with the cut under her eye. Instinctually, Maura pulled back, but Jane placed her hand on her cheek to hold her still.

"I'm sorry…does it sting?" Jane sounded apologetic as she struggled to keep Maura from squirming under her ministrations.

"A little...I think it may bruise…" Maura opened her eyes. She could see the tears that were threatening to spill, so she reached up putting her hand on the back of Jane's and pressing it to her cheek.

Jane let out a slow sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Maura." It was all she could think to say as she tried to bring her emotions under control. Jane bowed her head, allowing her dark hair to fall across her eyes, covering her face.

"I'm not." Maura said as she reached out, letting a finger slip through one of Jane's belt loops.

Without taking her eyes off of Jane's bowed head, Maura pulled her closer. Their faces were only inches apart as Maura put her fingers under Jane's chin, lifting her head up to force Jane to look at her. Jane's face was still curtained by the long hair that continued to hide her face.

"You make me feel reckless." Maura sighed brushing away a strand of dark hair to reveal focused and unblinking brown eyes. "I like it. Please don't apologize." The unexpected desire that Maura saw reflected back at her had her struggling to catch her breath.

Reaching up to cradle Maura's face in her hands, Jane responded with a smile. Holding Maura's unfaltering gaze, Jane found herself transfixed by what she saw. "My hero…" She whispered as she leaned close enough to feel the tickle of Maura's breath and the soft, swirl of silky hair against her cheek. Moving slow, but with purpose, Jane's mouth skimmed across delicate skin until her lips hovered over Maura's.

"Always, my sweet Jane…" Maura sighed as she moved her mouth across Jane's lips with the softest of touches. She smiled behind the gentle kiss before she pulled back just enough to look at Jane.

Just that small taste of Maura's lips was enough to set off something in Jane she knew she couldn't control any longer. She pressed herself closer, allowing their bodies to touch intimately as she put her hands on Maura's thighs.

"I don't want to fight this anymore…" Jane said her voice shaky with uncertainty.

"Then don't…" Maura whispered against Jane's lips before recapturing them in another kiss. She moved her hands to Jane's dark wavy hair, shivering as she ran her fingers through the silky strands.

Jane pressed her lips to Maura's without hesitation, taking what she wanted for the first time. At first, the exploration was shy as Maura gently claimed the warmth of Jane's mouth. It wasn't until Jane felt the soft, velvet like touch of Maura's tongue as it brushed against her own that her legs threatened to give out on her. A tingling sensation spread throughout Jane's body as Maura's tongue continued to stroke and caress causing a low moan to escape from deep within Jane's throat.

As their kiss grew needy, Jane felt her hands move up to Maura's waist, pushing Maura's t-shirt up as they went higher. Her finger tips grazed the soft exposed skin of Maura's stomach causing her to let out a gasp at the warmth of Jane's touch. Strong fingers began to trace delicate lines across Maura's exposed flesh.

"So beautiful…" Jane whispered against the onslaught of sensations that threatened to set her body ablaze.

Pulling away from Jane's lips, Maura began to kiss along Jane's jaw then down her long neck. A mixture of spicy vanilla and something uniquely Jane invaded Maura's senses as she breathed in deeply through her nose. The scent was intoxicating causing Maura to crave more. As she placed open mouthed kisses across the expanse of skin under her lips, she stopped when she reached Jane's pulse point.

Maura could feel Jane's rapid heartbeat against her mouth and she couldn't stop herself from sucking on the tantalizing flesh she wanted so desperately to taste. Biting down gently, Maura allowed her teeth to gently graze over the spot she had just tasted, drawing a gasp from Jane. Her tongue laved over the salty but sweet tasting skin in an attempt to soothe where her teeth had lightly nipped.

When Jane felt Maura's lips move down her neck, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel Maura's mouth mapping out the contours of her skin, but when Maura stopped to suck at her pulse point, she couldn't hold back the gasp that shuttered through her body. The feeling of Maura's teeth, followed by the tender swipes of her tongue in an effort to soothe Jane's overheated skin caused Jane to feel faint. _'Holy shit…why was I fighting this…"_ Her desire addled brain chastised her.

"Oh God Maur…" Jane struggled to speak.

Maura could feel Jane's hands moving higher as they brushed against her sides, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. She had to restrain herself from grabbing Jane's hands to guide them where she ached to be touched. In her heart, she knew that Jane wasn't ready yet, but that thought did nothing to calm her raging libido.

"What's going on in there Janie?" Angela shouted through the closed, locked door. "Tommy said he saw you and Maura go in there. And why is the door locked?" Her anger was evident in her tone.

The loud and sudden knocking on the door startled them both. Maura reluctantly pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Jane. It was if the air had suddenly been let out of a balloon that had been about to burst. They were both breathless as they tried to rein in the desire that threatened to overcome them.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's shoulder. "She's gonna freak when she sees the blood." Jane whispered.

Maura could only smile at the flustered look on Jane's face when she lifted her head to look at her. "You're not going to run away from me again are you Jane?"

The seriousness behind Maura's question had Jane giving her a bashful smile. "No…not anymore…I promise."

"Open this door right now…Jane…or so help me." Angela was now pounding with more force as she stood impatiently outside the bathroom door. She wasn't exactly sure what she was threatening to do if the door wasn't opened, but she had a strong feeling that she needed to get it opened as soon as possible.

"Then I guess you'd better let her in..." Maura reached out and tucked a strand of dark hair behind Jane's ear.

Jane leaned forward and placed a light kiss full of promise on Maura's lips before squaring her shoulders to face the wrath of her mother. When she opened the door, she found an extremely angry Angela Rizzoli staring at her.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Angela huffed as she pushed past a red faced Jane. When she saw Maura and the blood on her shirt, she gasped. "Oh my goodness Maura, honey, what happened?"

"We went to Flynn's, two guys go into a fight, one threw a beer bottle a little too close to us, it shattered on the wall and a piece of glass hit Maura on the cheek." Jane said without taking a breath.

Angela stared at Jane, as she studied her flushed face. Something more was going on causing Angela to steel herself for a fight, but she stopped when she saw the guilt in Jane's eyes.

"I've told you that I don't like it when you go there. It's not the kind of place two girls should be hanging out in." Angela said in a low voice as if that would somehow emphasize a greater danger.

"I'm sorry Ma." Jane looked down. "Maura's okay though." She nodded towards Maura, indicating the work she had already started.

"I'll be the judge of that." Angela didn't take her eyes off of her daughter, the hurt and guilt was evident in Jane's slumped shoulders. She could tell that Jane was genuinely sorry, but she wasn't quite ready to let her off of the hook yet.

Maura tried to smile as Angela turned around to assess the cut. She was having trouble tearing her eye's away from Jane who was now shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Well, I suppose you'll live." Angela said as she grabbed a wash cloth and started to wipe the dried blood from Maura's cheek. "Go get one of your old t-shirts for her and then go set the table for dinner." She said to Jane without turning around.

Jane didn't move right away. Her body felt as heavy as lead and not just because her mother was mad at her. An image flashed through her mind as she thought about what would have happened if her mother hadn't interrupted them when she had. She felt her cheeks grow hot. When her eyes met Maura's, she knew that Maura was thinking the same thing. When Maura gave her a small knowing smile, she felt the lead that was weighing her down lift away and she smiled back before she turned to leave.

Angela was no detective, but she felt the energy in the room as soon as the door opened. You'd have to be dead not to feel it. There was something strong going on here, something so strong that even when Jane left the room, the energy was still buzzing. Angela could recognize that something more significant than the small cut under Maura's eye had happened behind the door that had locked her out.

"You'll be staying for dinner?" Angela asked Maura as she placed a band aid over the small cut on her cheek. She felt a sudden need to see Jane and Maura together, as if it would somehow confirm or deny what she suspected.

Maura, whose eyes had been clouded over with thought, blinked at Angela. "Yes, thank you." Maura looked at the light hazel eyes that were full of warmth, compassion, and concern. But there was something else she didn't recognize. Fear maybe?

Angela tried to smile as she patted Maura on the arm. "If you give me that shirt, I have an old family recipe for getting blood stains out of clothes."

"Really...?" Maura asked.

"Have you met Jane, or Frankie for that matter? I don't think a day goes by that someone isn't bleeding around here." Angela chuckled.

"Thank you. This is my favorite shirt." Maura smiled genuinely.

"Well, when Janie brings you a clean shirt, just bring me this one." She said pointing at Maura's blood stained t-shirt. As she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Maura's eyes had clouded over with that deep-in-thought look again. Angela sighed in resignation when she saw Maura's fingertips lightly graze her mouth as a small smile played across her lips. _"Changes are coming…things are definitely going to get complicated around here…"_ She thought as she shut the door behind her, leaving Maura alone in the small bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for all the reviews, many of you have left me humbled by your kind and encouraging words. I am also grateful for the many favorites and follows as you all continue to enjoy this little story…so, on with the show…

Chapter 13-When You Smile

"Jane? I wasn't expecting you." Maura said as she opened the door to find Jane leaning against the railing of the front porch with a roguish grin.

"Hey beautiful, I gotta surprise for you." Jane pushed past the door, following Maura into the entry hall. "But you're gonna haveta change out of that skirt and into a pair of jeans." She said giving Maura an appreciative once over.

Without fail, Maura was always dressed as if she were heading down a Paris runway; even her casual wear put Jane's best clothes to shame. Jane couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she admired Maura's outfit as well as the body that filled it. The green, suede skirt and cream colored ribbed turtle neck had Jane aching to feel and memorize each and every one of Maura's soft curves.

Hearing the term of endearment from Jane brought a blush to Maura's cheeks. There was just something about the way that Jane had said 'beautiful' that caused warmth to spread throughout Maura's body. She raised an eyebrow at Jane in question. Maura was curious about the surprise, but she was also taken aback to see that Jane hadn't shied away from apprising her openly. Deciding she should return the favor, Maura's eyes swept over the tall, dark, and handsome young woman until they came to rest on Jane's sexy smile.

The faded blue jeans that Jane was wearing hung low on her slender hips. It was one of Maura's favorite looks. _'Probably 501's…'_ Maura thought as she studied the well-worn denim. A grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket with a band collar, and a pair of black boots rounded out her ensemble. Jane looked rugged and windswept, but it was the leather jacket that caught Maura's attention. Reaching out, Maura pushed Jane's long hair over her shoulder so she could run her fingers over the soft leather near Jane's neck.

"Hmmm…soft…is it lamb skin?" Maura asked as she continued to run her fingers across Jane's broad shoulders.

Giving Maura a nod, Jane grabbed the wandering hand. "Is anyone home?" Her eyes darkened even more than usual as she held Maura's hand in her own.

"No…my mother is at a faculty mee…" Maura began, but was interrupted when Jane pulled her roughly against her. Maura sighed as strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Then I can do this…" Jane bent her head down to kiss Maura softly on the cheek before slowly moving her lips to hover over Maura's. "Now go change…" She whispered against slightly parted lips that were anxiously waiting for more. Pulling back, Jane looked into dazed hazel-green eyes. Suddenly Jane had the sensation that she was drowning, but for some reason it didn't bother her. She would gladly allow herself to drown in the deep pools of light brown and whirlpools of green that threatened to pull her under. It made her feel euphoric seeing the effect she was having on Maura. "Surprise…remember…?"

As Jane's words slowly registered in Maura's mind, all she could do was blink a few times. Her body refused to move from the nearness of Jane. Feeling she had been denied something wonderful, Maura leaned in, attempting to capture Jane's lips in a kiss.

Grabbing Maura by the shoulders to hold her at arm's length, Jane grinned down at her. With a twist, Jane turned Maura around so she was facing the stairs with Jane now standing behind her. "There will be plenty of time for that later…but we're burnin' day light darlin'" Jane said as she gave Maura a gentle shove towards the staircase.

"Okay…" Maura said over her shoulder as she started up the stairs leaving Jane at the bottom to watch. "I'll hold you to that…"

"Oh, and don't forget a jacket. It's kinda cold outside." Jane's eyes followed Maura as she disappeared at the top of the staircase. Slipping her hands into the pockets of her jacket, she fidgeted nervously as she stood alone in the foyer. It had taken every ounce of her self-control not to kiss or touch Maura, but Jane knew it would only sidetrack them from what she had planned for the afternoon. "Aw hell…one kiss won't hurt…" She muttered aloud to no one in particular as she took the stairs two at a time.

Maura slipped out of her skirt and then she shimmied into her jeans. It was the same pair of jeans she had gone out and bought that first week she had started hanging out with Jane. She had never owned a pair of jeans in her life before, but now she had three pairs. As she dug through her closet looking for a top to wear, her thoughts went back to Jane. She thought of Jane's soft lips lightly grazing the skin on her cheek, before they came to hover over her own in a teasing way. _'Jane is finally opening up to me, albeit slowly, but I'm going to have to slow down to match her pace…if she doesn't kill me first, but oh what a way to go.' _The thought had Maura smiling as she pulled a sweater over her head. She didn't see Jane standing in the door way watching her intently.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Jane cleared her throat as she spoke from the open doorway.

Maura looked at Jane without saying anything. She wasn't sure what she was grinning about or even how she could articulate it to Jane if she could. Jane had an innocent look on her face as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"How long have you been standing there?" Maura asked nonchalantly as she grabbed her jacket off of her bed.

"Long enough…" Jane could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as she tried to hold Maura's gaze, but then averted her eyes. She felt slightly uncomfortable at having been caught watching, but she couldn't have stopped if she had wanted to. There was a confidence in Maura as she moved around her room that had mesmerized Jane. But it wasn't until Jane caught a glimpse of creamy white skin as Maura rummaged through her closet wearing only jeans and a bra that made Jane feel week at the knees. It also made her feel somewhat like a peeping tom. "The door was open…" She again cleared her throat nervously as she leaned against the door frame. It was her intent to look as casual as possible even thought she was trembling inside.

"An open door is an open invitation…" Maura said with a cocky grin as she slipped her arms into her jacket. She knew that she and Jane had crossed into new territory and it was her intention to try to keep up with the teasing innuendo that seemed to make up Jane's bravado. Maura knew that even when Jane was off her game, it was sarcasm that kept her balanced.

"Well," Maura said as she approached Jane, stopping in front of her. "I hope you liked what you saw because there's more where that came from..." She ran her index finger down Jane's cheek to the dimple in her chin where she stopped. Jane's eyes widened as Maura leaned close and touched her lips with a ghost of a kiss, before leaving Jane standing in the doorway with a surprised look on her face. _'Two can play at this game.'_ Maura thought as she headed down the stairs without looking back to see if Jane was following.

Jane stood in the doorway, unable to move as she watched Maura walk past her and down the stairs. She was in complete awe. No one had ever made her feel like this before. She felt slightly dizzy at the close contact and shook her head as if it might help. She took a deep breath as she followed Maura down the stairs trying to keep her mind focused.

Maura knew exactly what she was doing and how it affected Jane. She took pride in the fact that she seemed to be the only one who could render Jane speechless. She casually looked over her shoulder at Jane giving her a flirtatious smile when she saw that Jane was right behind her.

Jane's knees all but buckled when Maura flashed an enticing smile her direction. That smile had Jane almost forgetting what she had planned for the afternoon. As she worked to regain her balance, she realized that she was utterly defenseless against Maura's charm and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You want me to get on that!?" Panic flooded Maura's voice as her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What?" Jane had a sly grin on her face. She had expected nothing less than this reaction from Maura.

"It's, it's a motorcycle Jane!" Maura tilted her head slightly in the direction of the black and red motorcycle that Jane was climbing on.

"Actually it's a 1970 Honda 350 Scrambler. I helped Giovanni rebuild the twin carburetors last summer. I told him I wanted to take you for a ride, so he let me borrow it."

"I didn't know you knew anything about motorcycles…is there anything you don't do?" Maura crossed her arms as she eyed the machine that Jane was now straddling. It was quite a sight, seeing Jane sitting astride the powerful machine. _'Damn…she looks sexy…'_ Maura couldn't stop the thought from invading her mind as she watched Jane settle back on the black leather seat.

"Yeah…I don't cook, but other than that…I have many skills." Jane winked as she patted the seat behind her. "What's wrong Maur? Don't you trust me?" She looked at Maura with those big brown eyes, wordlessly pleading with her to climb on. "Here, put this on." She grabbed the helmet off of the handle bars and held it out for Maura to take. Maura stepped forward taking the helmet but she wasn't quite sure what Jane expected her to do with it.

"It's not that I don't trust you…it's just that approximately three-fourths of motorcycle accidents involved collision with another vehicle, which is most usually a passenger automobile." Maura started to ramble as she usually did when she was nervous. Jane took the helmet from her and wordlessly placed it on her head. Maura gave no resistance as Jane pushed her hair behind her shoulders, adjusting the helmet until it sat comfortably on Maura's head. "Not to mention the fact that you've never told me you know how to operate this…this thing." Maura continued to talk as Jane fastened the chin strap. "You do know how to operate this…don't you?" She asked as she allowed Jane to fuss over her.

"Yes Maura, I wouldn't have made it here if I didn't know how to…" Jane paused as she smiled sheepishly at a very agitated, but very cute Maura. "Operate this machine as you so eloquently put it."

"I suppose that makes sense." Maura visibly relaxed. Reaching up, she realized she was now wearing the helmet she had been holding in her hands earlier. She ran her fingers over the smooth, fiberglass surface. "Does this helmet have a DOT label on it? And what about you, don't you need a helmet too?"

Jane reached behind her, unhooking the other helmet from its spot and then held it up for Maura to see. Turning the helmet around so Maura could see the DOT label on the back, Jane tried not to smirk. "Now you didn't think I'd give you a helmet that wasn't approved by the Department of Transportation…" She smiled at Maura who still hadn't made any move to get on the motorcycle. "Come on Maur…I thought you said I made you feel reckless." Jane grinned at her as she slipped her helmet over her head, snapping her chin strap into place.

Maura watched Jane lift the kick stand as she tried to decide what to do. Jane jumped up and then pushed down on the kick start causing the motorcycle to roar to life with a rumble. The loud engine startled Maura causing her to jump back slightly. Jane gave her a reassuring smile as she reached out for Maura to take her hand. Taking a tentative step forward, Maura took Jane's hand in hers. The warmth set her at ease and she tried to smile back. Jane tilted her head toward the seat behind her to indicate that she should sit. Maura surrendered to her fear and gingerly climbed onto the back of the motorcycle behind Jane.

Jane revved the engine, eliciting a frightened cry from Maura as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, burying her face in the long dark hair that fell down Jane's leather clad back. Jane gave Maura's hands a reassuring pat before popping the bike in gear.

"Hang on Maur." Jane shouted as they took off down the street. Jane could feel Maura trembling against her back as she held on tightly around Jane's waist. It wasn't as if she enjoyed scaring Maura. She just kind of liked being the hero, the one that Maura reached for when she was afraid. Jane tried to suppress her smile as she felt Maura press even closer as the trembling subsided. It felt good having Maura's arms around her and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Feeling Maura pressed against her was part of Jane's goal when she decided to borrow Giovanni's bike, but the thrill of sharing something new was even better than she expected. Her heart was racing as she opened the throttle and sped down the road towards the park. She could feel Maura's arms squeeze tighter as she pulled into a parking space and put the kick stand down. She turned off the ignition and sat up straighter as she pulled her helmet off. Maura was still holding her around the waist, her face still buried in Jane's dark hair.

"Maura…we've stopped." Jane gave Maura's arm a gentle squeeze. Maura's grip loosened, but she didn't let go. "Did you have your eyes closed the whole time?" Jane tried not to laugh as she looked over her shoulder. She could see that Maura's eyes were closed tight, her face scrunched up as is if she had just eaten something sour.

Maura didn't say anything at first as she took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes and tried to glare at Jane, but when she saw Jane smiling at her, she couldn't help smiling back. She nodded as Jane climbed off the bike and helped her take the helmet off.

"Why would you scare me like that Jane?" Maura sighed.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. Maybe I just wanted to feel your arms around me." Jane tried not to blush as she hung the helmet on the handle bars next to her own.

"Well, I can think of several ways you could have accomplished that without scaring me to death. One way would have been to just ask me." Maura gingerly climbed off of the bike; not at all sure her wobbly legs would hold her up. "And I suppose we have to ride this death trap back home…" She patted the seat in an attempt to steady herself.

"You wanna drive back?" Jane waggled her eyebrows and then laughed when Maura gave her a light push.

"Don't tempt me Rizzoli." Maura had her hands on her hips as she tried to scowl at Jane.

"That is precisely what I intend on doing…" Jane said as she closed the distance between them. "But first, I think we should talk…you know…about things."

Maura resisted the urge to pull Jane into her. She could hear the seriousness behind Jane's last statement. She tilted her head as she tried to read Jane's expression. "Okay, about…?"

"About this..." Jane said, waving her hand between the two of them. "About us..."

"I'm listening." Maura leaned against the motorcycle and crossed her arms.

"Come on Maur…don't go all defensive on me. I just want to clear the air. I really need to tell you how I feel."

"This, coming from the person who runs away every time things get _too_ real." Maura was preparing herself for disappointment as fear gripped her heart.

Jane leaned closer, allowing her hands to rest on either side of Maura. "This _is_ real…" she tilted her head as she kissed Maura softly on the lips. "And I am not running away." She kissed her again, this time letting her lips linger a little longer. "I just think we need to talk about it, get some things straight." Jane pulled back to looked at Maura. "Look, words don't come easy to me, especially when it deals with feelings. I want…" she closed her eyes in an effort to sort out what she was trying to say. "I need to tell you what's happening here…" Jane pointed to her head. "And most importantly, here…" she said taking Maura's hand, placing it over her heart. "Will you let me do that?"

Jane's proximity made Maura speechless as she just nodded and leaned forward to try to capture Jane's lips for another kiss. Jane held up a finger, placing it on Maura's lips to stop her.

"Talk first…" Jane leaned back to put some distance between them before she too gave into desire.

Maura tried not to look hurt as she leaned back against the motorcycle. She looked Jane in the eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and she suddenly didn't feel so afraid.

"This is all so new to me…" Jane nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

Maura reached up to her mouth and began anxiously tugging on her bottom lip with her finger and thumb.

"Don't look so worried Maur." Jane gave her a soft smile. "I want nothing more than to explore this new relationship we have discovered. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"How do you feel?" Maura whispered still afraid Jane was going to run.

"How do I feel? I'll tell you…being near you, feeling you…the taste of your lips…" Jane paused as she looked into Maura's eyes. "It leaves me breathless Maura. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna die from the lack of oxygen, but when you smile..." Jane looked down, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I am so happy whenever I'm near you. I can't stop thinking about you, I even dream about you. But, I'm mostly afraid…" Jane looked down at Maura who had a sad look on her face.

"What are you afraid of Jane?" Maura whispered as she pushed a strand of dark hair behind of Jane's ear so she could continue to look into Jane's eyes.

"I'm scared of the power you have over me Maur... I've never wanted to be with someone as much I want to be with you. I don't know if I can control it anymore… I don't think I want to. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to feel all of you. But I'm afraid…afraid of what people will think…what my parents will think. When I talked to Carly, she told me she didn't think it would go over well with the Rizzoli's, especially our Pops. I'm not prepared to face that yet." Jane sighed as she reached out to run her fingers through Maura's hair before gently cradling Maura's face in her hands. "But…I can't lose you either." Jane took another deep breath before pausing. "I don't want to rush into anything yet. I did that with Casey and it was a mistake. I don't think I'm ready for…" Jane began to fidget as she pulled her hands away from Maura. She nervously shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans as her words began to fail her.

Maura reached out and put her hands on Jane's arms. She gave them a gentle squeeze and tried to smile. She knew how difficult it was for Jane to express herself. She also knew that she would do anything that Jane asked her to do. If that meant they had to keep their relationship a secret then that is what they would do.

"It's okay Jane. We don't have to rush into anything. We don't have to tell anyone either." Maura tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Maur…why are you crying?" Jane was suddenly afraid.

"I was afraid you were going to tell me this was all a mistake." The tears started to slowly trickle down her cheeks. Jane reached up and wiped them away with her thumb.

"You have no idea how incredibly cute you are, do you?" Jane let the palm of her hand rest against Maura's cheek. "I don't ever want to be responsible for making you cry."

"I'm not upset Jane, I'm just…very relieved." Maura tilted her head into Jane's touch.

"I just had to tell you how I felt Maura. I'm scared, I won't lie. But I want nothing more than to spend every minute I can with you." Jane said as she let her thumb gently touch the small cut under Maura's eye. "And I'm so sorry about this…"

"Jane…we've already been through this. It wasn't your fault. Please…stop blaming yourself." Maura tried to smile.

"Regardless…it should have been me." Jane continued to softly stroke Maura's cheek.

"Then I wouldn't have a cool scar like yours…" Maura tried to joke.

"Are you really gonna have a scar?" The fear crept back into Jane's voice as she studied the cut carefully.

"No Jane…it was my feeble attempt at humor…but I think I failed miserably." Maura shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah…I'm just being over sensitive." Jane said with a crooked grin. "I'm not used to talking about my feeling and stuff. Guess it's got me feeling a little…emotional."

"We'll figure this out together Jane. I know you need time to adjust…I can wait…until you're ready for more." Maura felt her cheeks grow warm with the blush that was slowly traveling across her face at the thought of what _more_ meant.

Jane leaned forward and lightly placed her lips against Maura's. She inhaled the light fragrance of Maura's scent, trying to commit it to memory. If she had to put a name on it, she would say it reminded her of sunshine. It was soft, bright, and made her feel warm all over. With a heavy sigh, she slowly but reluctantly pulled away.

Feeling a sudden surge of frustration, Maura put her hands on Jane's hips and pulled until their bodies were touching. She pressed herself close to Jane as she let her tongue graze Jane's lower lip. Jane let out a groan and tried to pull away, but Maura held her closer.

"Maura…" Jane tried to say in-between breathless kisses. "This…isn't…what I meant…when I…said…we…needed to…take… things…slow."

"Hmmm…" Maua sighed and loosened her hold on Jane, but didn't stop kissing her. She didn't know how she was going to stop herself from wanting more, but she knew she had to. Jane was willing to try, but it had to be on her terms and Maura had to accept that.

Jane hesitantly pulled away from Maura's lips. She smiled at her as she took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's go for a walk." Jane pulled Maura away from the motorcycle. "I just want to hold your hand for a little while." She brought their joined hands to her mouth, kissing the back of Maura's hand.

Maura gave her a gentle squeeze as a shiver ran up her arm. "Have I told you how much I love your hands?" She asked with a small smile gracing her lips.

Jane nodded as she pulled Maura along a paved path. She remembered their morning together on the boat when they had kissed for the first time. "Yeah…I think you might have mentioned it." Jane blushed slightly at the memory.

"They are so strong, yet so soft. I find it to be quiet a contradiction Jane." Maura mused out loud as they continued to walk.

Jane stopped, giving Maura a sideways glance as she arched an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that your hands are very strong and capable, especially the way you hold a football. But when you hold my hand or touch my face, they are so soft and gentle…" Maura paused as she felt the soft caress of Jane's thumb as it grazed the back of her hand. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I feel lucky…I'm glad I get to feel your softer side."

"Yeah..?" Jane tried not to smirk. Instead she smiled that devastating smile, her dimples on full display, and then she winked at Maura.

Maura's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Jane. "You have no idea what that does to me do you?" Maura let go of Jane's hand and grabbed the front of her jacket. Jane tried to step back, not sure what Maura was talking about or what she was going to do.

"When you wink at me like that." Maura said exasperated. "Every time you do that…I just want to do this…" Maura pulled Jane down into a heated kiss, pressing their lips together. Jane accepted the ferocity of the kiss and let her fingers run through Maura's hair. When Maura pulled away, she bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at Jane. "But don't stop doing it."

"I'll try to remember that." Jane said as she tried to catch her breath. "If you promise not to stop doing this…" She reached up to touch the lip that Maura was still biting. "It drives me crazy when you do that…" Jane all but growled.

Maura nodded as a small smile spread across her face. "So…um…tell me what you and Carly talked about." She said taking Jane's hand back in her own as they continued to walk.

"Well…we talked about her trip to Paris. She told me about our Great Aunt Sophie and…" Jane hesitated. "And her girlfriend Charlotte…" Jane looked up at the late afternoon sky, noticing the clouds that were rolling in. She was thankful that the park was all but deserted because as much as she worried about her parent's reaction, she was still very much afraid of what other people thought of her.

"Really…?" Maura looked up too, but she was thinking that the sky was the same color blue as Carly's eyes.

"Yeah, apparently that is where Carly came to terms with her own…struggles…I guess." Jane sighed as she remembered how much trouble her cousin had gotten into before she was sent to Paris. "Carly was quite the hellion when she a teenager. It's the reason my Aunt and Uncle sent her to live with our Great Aunt Sophie."

"Funny, she doesn't strike me as the type to cause trouble." Maura stopped when they approached a bench. "How about we have a seat…"

"She got arrested when she was sixteen for stealing a car…I think that was the final straw." Jane sounded sad as she sat next to Maura on the bench. "She told me that she got into the wrong crowd…fell in love with the wrong girl…had the wrong idea about who she was…" She paused as she tried to think of what to say.

"So now…" Maura looked at Jane with sorrow in her eyes. "No one knows about your Aunt Sophie or Carly…or…" She hesitated briefly before continuing. "Or you and me…"

Jane nodded sullenly. She looked around at the tree's that had already changed color, leaves barely hanging on to branches for dear life, afraid to let go. _'I know how they feel'_ She thought to herself. _'Barely hanging on…afraid to fall…but I've got Maura to catch me.'_

"Why the pensive look?" Maura inquired.

"I don't think anyone has ever accused me of being pensive before…" Jane smiled as she reached out to rest her arms on the back of the bench.

It was the move that Maura was waiting for. She leaned in, snuggling close to Jane's side as Jane draped her arm over Maura's shoulder.

"You're evading my question." Maura leaned her head against Jane's shoulder.

"No…no I'm not…I was just admiring the tree's in all of their autumn glory." Jane rested her cheek against the top of Maura's head. She pulled Maura closer to her, enjoying the feeling of holding her.

"You know I talked to Carly at the baseball game…when you went to go get me that awful nitrate filled piece of meat." Maura sighed sinking deeper into Jane's arms when she felt Jane tighten her hold.

"Hmmm…I had a feeling you did. What did you talk about?" The wind was picking up around them, pushing some of the fallen leaves past their feet.

"She told me to give you time…that once you wanted something, you wouldn't give it up until it was yours." Maura pulled away slightly to look up at Jane. "She told me you wanted me…" An uncertain smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah…? Well I suppose she knows me pretty well, we are related…" Jane sighed when she felt Maura lay her head back down. "And she was right…I do want you Maura…it just took my dumbass a while to figure it out." Jane chuckled.

"Language Jane…" Maura couldn't stop herself from laughing as well.

"Sorry…" Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I didn't mean to insult your delicate sensibilities….Hey…" Jane yelped in surprise when she felt Maura gently pinch her side in retaliation. "What was that for?"

"For being a smart aleck…" Maura teased.

"I can't help that, I come by it naturally." Jane tried to defend herself. "Besides, it's one of my most endearing traits…"

"One of many…" Maura sighed contently.

The wind started to lightly blow around them causing the leaves on the ground to continue to swirl past them as they sat quietly contemplating.

"Carly wants us to come over for dinner sometime…" Jane said, breaking the silence.

"I'd like that." Maura shivered slightly as another gust of wind blew past them, this time stronger than the last.

"You cold…?" Jane looked down at Maura, her words laced with concern.

"A little…I think there's a front moving in." Maura looked up at the clouds moving across the sky.

"Yeah…looks like rain." Jane moved her arm from around Maura. "I guess we'd better head back before it starts."

"I suppose that would be the smart thing to do…but then I'll have to say goodbye to you and I don't want to." Maura pouted as another strong gust of wind whipped her hair around.

"Well, how 'bout I give you a going away present…" Jane took Maura's chin in her hand, inclining her face until Maura was looking at her. Slowly, Jane leaned down to capture lips that were willing and waiting for her touch.

As the wind picked up again it caused Jane's long dark hair to brush against Maura's cheek. She couldn't suppress the giggle that burst from her when the long silky strands tickled her face.

"Not the reaction I was looking for…" Jane frowned as she pulled back to see what Maura found so funny.

"Your hair was tickling my cheek." Maura said as she tried to tuck the loose strands behind Jane's ear. "How about we try that again?" She said as she attempted to kiss Jane back, but she stopped when she felt Jane stiffen and pull away. That's when she heard the voices carry across the park to her and with a heavy heart she realized they were no longer alone. "Later…" Maura sighed as she took Jane's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Jane tried to smile at Maura, but she was paralyzed with an unfamiliar fear. She had seen the people walking their direction before Maura had. She was afraid they would see her and Maura sitting too close or worse, maybe they had seen them kiss. As the couple passed by, they gave a friendly nod of acknowledgement as they continued on their way with no indication they had seen anything other than two people enjoying a fall afternoon at the park.

"Let's get outta here…" Jane jumped up, suddenly needing to feel Maura's arms around her, comforting her.

It wasn't until they were back on the motorcycle that Jane felt relief wash over her as Maura held her tight. Maura's touch was the only thing that seemed to soothe Jane's troubled soul, especially when she was unsure of herself. She knew they had a long road ahead of them, but she was glad it was Maura taking the journey with her. A small smile curved her lips as she accelerated the motorcycle. She hoped it would cause Maura to squeeze her tighter and to her delight, it did.

When they pulled up in front of Maura's house, Jane saw a tall, lanky, middle aged man standing out on the front porch. His arms were crossed and he had an amused look on his face as he watched Maura scramble off of the motorcycle. Maura waited patiently for Jane to help her remove her helmet before she took off up the stairs into the arms of the man Jane could only assume was Maura's father.

Jane didn't take her helmet off at first. She just sat on the motorcycle, poised to take off at a moment's notice if need be. She wasn't sure how Maura's father was going to feel about his daughter's latest adventure.

"Jane, come here." Maura was waving eagerly at her. "Come up here and meet my father." There was an excitement in Maura's voice that Jane didn't recognize.

Pulling off the helmet, Jane set it on the back of the bike and as nonchalantly as she could, climbed down off the seat. She wasn't sure if Maura's father was going to be mad, so she didn't look at him right away as she climbed the steps. Her eyes met Maura's with worry and uncertainty, but Maura just smiled back at her.

"So, you must be Jane Rizzoli." Maura's father reached out to shake her hand. He was surprised by the strength of her grip, but then he remembered that she was a football player. She was exactly as his wife had described her, the complete opposite of Maura.

Jane hesitantly took his hand as she looked up at him. She was met with a warm hand shake and a genuine smile. "Yes, sir..." She said, trying to relax.

"Please, call me Bill." He put his arm around Maura and pulled her into another hug. "I've missed you so much." Looking at Maura, he could see that she had changed. There was something bright in her eyes, an almost playful twinkle that he had never seen before in his normally reserved daughter.

"Mother said you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Maura wrapped her arms around him in a slightly awkward hug.

"Well, I was able to catch an earlier flight. Much to the chagrin of your mother though. I don't think she is quite ready for me to be home yet." He frowned slightly at that last statement. Constance was a woman on a schedule and heaven help the person who disrupted that schedule.

"You know how she is…" Maura hesitated. "She has a plan for everything."

Jane leaned against the railing, watching the father and daughter as they interacted with each other. It wasn't quite like how things were with her and her dad. For one thing, they seem slightly uncomfortable around each other, or maybe it was just Maura who seemed that way.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Jane?" Bill asked, his grey eyes twinkling with friendly openness. He hoped that Jane would say yes. It was his best chance to get to know this young woman.

"Oh my, I don't think Mother can handle this much change in her planning." Maura looked worried. She knew that her father was already walking a thin line by coming home early, even though she was happy that he had.

"The way I figure it Maura, I've already thrown off her day. Adding one more, 'hiccup' to it won't matter much." He gave Jane a knowing smile. He now had a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Jane couldn't help but grin back. She had a feeling she was going to like this man.

"Sure, I'll stay." Jane said as she pushed off of the rail, following them through the front door.

"I can't say that I approve of you taking my daughter out for a ride on a motorcycle." Maura's mother leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Come on Constance, they wore helmets." Maura's father took a sip of his wine, giving Jane a small nod. "I have a feeling that Jane here is quite capable, and wouldn't let anything happen to Maura." He had sensed a very protective streak in Jane and hoped he was right.

Jane smiled as she felt Maura slip her hand into hers under the table.

"I still don't approve of it." Constance huffed, eyeing Jane with suspicion. She wasn't sure she was ready to trust Jane, especially when every time she turned around, they were disregarding common sense.

"We just went to the park." Maura offered. "It really isn't Jane's fault mother. I asked her to help me get out of my comfort zone. She was just trying to show me new things." Maura gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze. She was struggling to understand why her mother was so upset, she never seemed to worry about what Maura was doing before.

"Riding motorcycles and playing football are not merely out of your comfort zone Maura, they are dangerous." Constance sounded exasperated.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything that would get her hurt Dr. Isles." Jane's temper was evident in her defiant tone.

Both Maura's mother and father looked at Jane. Maura's mother looked uncomfortable and slightly taken aback by Jane's statement, but Maura's father had a sheepish grin.

"Then how do you explain that?" Constance pointed at Maura's cheek where a small cut marred the otherwise smooth skin.

"Um…" Jane looked at Maura for help; she wasn't sure what to say. She could feel herself slipping down lower in her chair.

"I've already explained what happed mother. It wasn't Jane's fault." Maura's voice was tense. She had already hashed this out with her mother and wasn't willing to do it again in front of Jane.

"Well, I expect you will never set foot in there again." Constance said as she gave Maura a sideways glance. She wasn't sure she liked Maura's tone of voice.

"I assure you, we will not be going back…" Maura sighed slightly irritated.

"Yeah, Paddy made that clear…" Jane mused aloud.

Constance stiffened as she slowly turned her head to look at Jane. "Paddy...?" Her dark blue eyes were wide with disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out.

"Um, Paddy Doyle…" Jane all but mumbled. She wasn't sure what to make of the look she was getting from Constance. It looked like anger or maybe something else, Jane wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that the older woman was suddenly getting very pale.

"You are forbidden from ever going there again…" Constance hissed through clenched teeth, surprising everyone at the table.

"Excuse me…?" Maura barely squeaked out as she looked at her mother. She was both surprised and concerned by her mother's reaction.

"Now Constance…you know we have never forbidden Maura from doing anything before. She has always used good judgment…" Bill said trying to defuse the situation. He wasn't sure what was going on with his wife, but he didn't like it at all. "She's told you that she'll never go back and I believe her when she says she won't." He looked at Maura who was vigorously shaking her head in the affirmative. Leveling his gaze at Constance, he willed her to agree until they could discuss this alone.

Jane wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change in Constance. It was as if hearing Paddy Doyle's name had triggered something inside of her, something that wasn't good. Knowing the rumors about him being in Irish Mob, Jane had cause to believe that this was what Constance was afraid of. Having her daughter come into contact with such a man obviously had sent a tremor of fear through the older woman and Jane didn't blame her. She shouldn't have taken Maura there and she never would again.

Closing her eyes and taking a few calming breaths, Constance nodded at her husband. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with three pairs of concerned eyes. She knew she needed to regain her cool composure so she tried to relax her tense body, but it wasn't easy. Just hearing that name had sent a shiver up her spine. Constance had hoped that she would never have to hear that name again, but after seventeen years it still caused her skin to crawl.

"Of course…I'm sorry Maura." Constance tried to soften her expression as she looked at the worried face of her daughter. It nearly broke her heart to have Maura look at her with such innocence in her eyes. She couldn't help but harden the look on her face as she gazed at Jane trying to pin her uncomfortably to her chair but when she was met with the same innocent worry, her countenance cracked. "I don't mean to imply that you would lead Maura in to trouble on purpose, but I expect better judgment from you in the future." _'Especially if you want a future with my daughter…'_ Constance thought to herself as she looked at the dark, haired girl who was now slightly slumped in her chair under the weight of a heavy stare.

"Well, now that we have that settled…" Bill clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "You played football Maura?" He beamed at his daughter, hoping beyond hope that they could move on from the previous discussion.

"You bet she did and she was great." Jane beamed back, glad for the change in subject.

Maura looked from her mother to her father, not quite sure what to do or say. She had seen something change in her mother the instant Paddy Doyle had been mentioned. It was something she had never seen before. Biting down on her bottom lip, she wondered what had upset her mother so much.

Noticing that Maura was biting down on her bottom lip, Jane squeezed their joined hands to get her attention. The mostly cool demeanor that Constance projected faltered when Paddy's name had been mentioned and although Jane did not know her well, she knew enough to realize it was out of character and that had Maura worried.

"I would have loved to have seen that." Bill smiled broadly.

Jane gave Maura a sideways glance, and then looked at Bill as an idea came to her. "Well, I was going to ask Maura if she wanted to come to our family football game on Thanksgiving next week. You should come too Dr. Isles."

"Really…? I think that sounds like a superb idea." Bill winked at a surprised Maura. "What time?"

"Wait a minute," Constance set her fork down and gawked at her husband. "We are having the Fairfield's over for Thanksgiving dinner. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go gallivanting about playing a dangerous sport like football. Besides, I need you here to help." She looked at Maura.

"Constance, I don't think a few hours away will cause you too much duress. You will have plenty of help from the caterers. I would really like to spend some time with Maura." He nodded in Maura's direction. "Besides, I just have to see what she's learned about football from Jane here."

"Great." Jane smiled victoriously over at Constance and then at Maura. "Game starts around eleven. Wear something comfortable and warm." She squeezed Maura's hand again under the table.

"Well, I suppose a couple of hours wouldn't hurt." Constance conceded as she took a sip of her wine. She sat back and quietly studied Jane for a moment. _'Oh my, is this Jane Rizzoli going to be a force to be reckoned with…' _She thought to herself as her eyes traveled from Maura to her husband who was smiling mischievously at her. With a sigh, Constance realized that Jane had already won over half of her family. Only time would tell if she too would eventually succumb to Jane's charms as well, but Constance wasn't quite ready to concede yet.


End file.
